Calendrier de l'Avent 2017
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Suites d'OS avec des thèmes. 1 jour, une histoire poster pour ce mois de Décembre. 31 jours et tout autant de cadeaux. Joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes !
1. Case n1

**Auteur** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** **:** _Rien ne m'appartient. Comme d'habitude._

 **Note** **:** _Cette fois, je m'y suis prise assez tôt, 1 mois pour écrire mon calendrier de l'avent 2017. Des histoires jusqu'au 31 Décembre. J'espère que cela vous plairas, je vous aimes. A toutes et tout les auteurs incroyable de ce fandom. Win', Audelie, Bruniblondi,Math', Darness, Lucettefleuri, OrangeSanguine, Kimiko... et encore plein d'autres. Merci. Parce qu'en plus d'écrire, je vous lis... Et c'est juste magique. Bonne fêtes, à toutes et à tous._

* * *

 **1\. Fonctionne sur batterie**

Une semaine.

 _7 jours sans être rentré chez lui._

7 nuits à faire des quarts avec son collègue.

Stiles Stilinski et Simon Matthews se relayaient la nuit et se tenaient compagnie le jour, dans une chambre miteuse d'un motel tout aussi miteux. Ils vous feront grâce de l'odeur monstrueuse et des lits peu confortables avec des draps aux tâchent suspectes. Stiles était prêt à parier que les siens avaient épongé du sang. La raison de leur présence dans ce lieu de perdition, habitait juste en face, au troisième étage d'un immeuble bancale, repaire de drogués et de trafiquants en tout genre. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de personnes qu'ils visaient, même si, ils avaient créé un dossier pour la brigade des stups, photos à l'appuis. Leur gibier était un homme suspecté d'avoir un lien avec un réseau terroriste présent sur le territoire Américain, il serait, d'après les informations obtenues, celui qui les fournissait en matériel. Il avait même trouvé le moyen de se spécialiser dans la revente, voir la fabrication de bombes incendiaires.

Donc, après avoir posé des micros un peu partout dans l'appartement et installé un logiciel pirate sur son ordinateur portable ainsi que sur sa console de jeu, ils s'étaient installés en face avec leur matériel.

Seulement voilà, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ils n'avaient rien. Que dalle. Et cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette chambre, ou presque. Ils s'autorisaient une sortie de temps en temps, seul, puisque l'un d'eux devait rester devant les appareils de surveillance. On ne sait jamais.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, fonctionnait sur ses batteries de secours, chose qu'il ignorait avoir avec son hyperactivité. Son époux lui manquait. Ses plats succulents lui manquaient, eux qui ne se restauraient qu'avec de la Junk Food de piètre qualité. Il arrivait à parler avec Derek, uniquement quand son collègue dormait parce que sérieusement, il virait mièvre ou salace, tant le manque se faisait cruel. Mais également parce que Simon n'était pas au courant qu'il était marié. Pas qu'il le cachait volontairement, mais, après quelques déboires avec son ancienne brigade avant de rejoindre le FBI, il avait préféré ne pas en parler ouvertement. Bien sur, si on lui demandait si il était marié, il répondrait honnêtement, mais, comme la question n'avait jamais été abordée jusque là... pourquoi le dire ?

Lorsqu'il prenait son service, son alliance prenait place au bout d'une chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, sous sa chemise près de son cœur, c'était une sorte de grigri, une sorte de promesse silencieuse, pour son adorable et sexy époux, de toujours l'emporter près de son cœur.

Son collègue soupire à ses côtés et Stiles reporte son attention sur lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils bossaient ensembles, ils s'étaient entendus tout de suite. Simon Matthews était un tchatcheur, plein de gouaille et de verve, avec son allure de surfeur australien, il mettait les témoins en confiance et trompait les suspects les plus coriaces, ce qui le rendait parfait pour les infiltrations. Avec sa grande taille, ses épaules plus larges que celles de Stiles, ses cheveux blonds tondus ras sur les côtés, plus long au-dessus et ses yeux bleu océan, rien n'indiquait qu'il jouait dans l'équipe des Feds. Pourtant, malgré la fortune familiale, Simon s'était jeté corps et âme dans cette carrière dangereuse et très mal payée. De son propre aveux, il n'aurait changer ça pour rien au monde, cette voie s'était imposée à lui, un jour où lors de son rapt un agent fédéral l'avait sauvé. Cet homme était devenu son héros, il avait souhaité suivre ses traces, Stiles comprenait très bien. Après tout, son père était son héros.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sim ?_

Stiles cache son bâillement derrière sa main, le coin de ses yeux humide.

 _\- Ça me gonfle ! Une semaine qu'on est là. J'ai besoin d'action, j'vais rouillé !_

 _\- On va finir par l'avoir ! C'est juste un peu plus long que d'habitude !_

Simon soupire une nouvelle fois, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre un faux pas de leur suspect.

 _\- Je déteste cette partie de notre travail ! Comment est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Comment je fais quoi ?_

 _\- Pour être aussi calme ? A croire que ça ne te dérange pas... qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être chez moi avec une nana pour décompresser. Où juste avoir assez d'intimité pour me branler !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas calme Simon, je suis tellement fatigué que je fonctionne sur mes réserves, je dors mal dans ce lit... Et puis tu crois que je ne préférerais pas.._

Son téléphone vibre sur la table et Stiles l'attrape rapidement pour lire le message reçu. C'est son homme qui part se coucher dans leur lit, seul encore une fois.

" _ **Tu me manques. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime Stiles.**_ "

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, tendre, amoureux, les yeux un peu tristes de ne pouvoir embrasser cet homme merveilleux avec lequel il est marié.

 _\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

Stiles sursaute alors qu'il vient d'envoyer sa réponse avec une multitude d'émoticônes.

 _\- Humm ?_

 _\- Comment s'appelle la femme qui te fait sourire ainsi ?_

Il papillonne des yeux.

 _\- Derek Hale._

Simon fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Hale comme Stilinski-Hale ?_

 _\- Oui... mon époux._

Stiles reporte son attention sur les instruments d'écoute, inconscient du regard incrédule de son collègue. Leur suspect est toujours dans son lit, endormi sans doute depuis un moment. Ils vont pouvoir se relayer et donc grappiller un peu de sommeil par ci, par là.

 _\- Ton quoi ?_

 _\- Mon époux, Simon._

Stiles baille de façon fort peu élégante alors qu'il se frotte vivement les yeux.

 _\- J'avais compris mais... t'es marié ?_

 _\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le terme "époux" signifie marier Simon._

 _\- Ne joue pas au plus malin ! Je suis ton coéquipier depuis deux ans et je viens juste d'apprendre que tu es marié ! Mec, t'es allé à Vegas le week-end dernier pour te marier ?_

 _\- Non. Je me suis marié, i ans au cours d'une cérémonie du lien Wiccan... c'était magique !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi je ne l'apprend que maintenant ? Où est ton alliance ?_

Stiles soupire, sort sa chaîne de sous sa chemise, l'alliance à son bout, éclatante.

 _\- Pour information, tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'étais marié. Pour l'alliance, je ne l'a porte pas au boulot en grande partie parce que ça amène les questions... au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai dit époux et non épouse..._

 _\- Et ? T'es maqué avec un mec, j'vois pas le problème._

Stiles tourne la tête vivement vers son collègue, un sourire immense mange ses joues, vite gâché par un bâillement intempestif.

 _\- Mec, j't'adore mais là j'ai besoin de repos... on en reparlera plus tard ! J'te montrerais même une photo, tu verras, il est dix fois plus sexy que toi !_

 _\- Pfff... j'demande à voir._

Stiles s'installe dans son lit comme une chenille rampant et se tortillant pour ôter son pantalon et sa chemise. Sa tête s'enfonce à peine dans son oreiller que Morphée l'emporte déjà, il a juste le temps de marmonner.

 _\- S'appelle Derek..._

 _\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ton Derek._

Simon reprend sa surveillance, heureux et conscient qu'une amitié solide était en train de naître.

* * *

Le début du marathon, vous êtes prêt ?

Un conseil pour les fan, du Merthur, les même thèmes mais entre les doigts d'une autre auteure Audelie, bon, il faudra attendre janvier, mais vous avez un peu de patience, non ? =)

Un commentaire ne fait pas de mal. Ca me plairait beaucoup de connaître vos avis.

Bisous. A demain.


	2. Case 2

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** **:** _Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note : **_Peut être considérer comme une suite non officiel de mon OS sur l'abécédaire (pas encore sortie) Y comme... -no spoiler- donc faudra attendre pour connaître le début ~_

 **RAR**

 **Lucie(guest) :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu appréciera tout autant la suite !_

 **LydiaMartin33430** **:** _Merci ! Je n'ai pas réellement pensée au design de Simon. Mais de façon étonnante, je dirais qu'il y a 60% de Chris, 20% de Peter, 10% de Scott et 10% de Stiles. Est-ce que ça t'aide a le visualisé ? XD_

 **Didinou** **:** _Merci pour ton commentaire et ton appréciation de ce premier jour._

 **Audelie** **:** _Je vois... tu voudrais connaître la réaction de Simon, je pourrais le faire... une possibilité... je vais voir ça !_

 **Julia13Verseau** **:** _Nope. Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour une demande ? En tout cas heureuse que cela t'ai plût._

* * *

 **2\. Famille**

Stiles se rongeait les ongles nerveusement, les yeux braqués sur la demeure familiale immense, imposante de son amant, slash son fiancé depuis trois jours, deux nuits, cinq heures, cinquante-sept minutes et treize secondes. Quatorze.

Il était temps qu'il rencontre la grande famille influente de Derek. Stiles avait rencontré Cora, Chris le mari de l'oncle de son grincheux mais les autres, à chaque fois, avaient été obligés de décommander à la dernière minutes, tant leurs travail étaient importants. Et pendant les fêtes, Stiles les passait obligatoirement avec son père et son meilleur ami. Après trois ans de relation, il allait enfin faire la connaissance de sa belle famille dont il a tant entendu parler, par son homme, par la presse et par leurs actions populaires. De l'oncle avocat de renom et incroyablement féroce, au point de faire peur à de très grands hommes d'affaires, à sa mère Sénatrice en passant par la grande sœur mannequin et actrice. La famille Hale avait un très grand potentiel de réussite dans un large éventail de choix professionnel. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le thème "Beauté" et "Argent"... il croulerait sous les complexes, pour finir par mourir asphyxié.

Stiles se demande encore pourquoi Derek à jeter son dévolu sur lui.

 _\- J'en démords pas Der' tu as clairement mauvais goût !_

Derek soupire à ses côtés alors qu'il se retrouve devant la porte immense du manoir familial.

 _\- Et toi, tu es aveugle. Tout va bien se passé, Stiles. Ma famille va t'adorer, tu n'a vraiment pas à stresser._

Dans un élan de panique Stiles arrête la main de son amant, qui allait frapper à la porte.

 _\- Non. Tu te rends compte de l'image qu'a ta famille ? Vous êtes tous sexy, extraordinaires, limite des dieux sur le mont Olympe alors s'il te plaît, j'ai le droit de paniquer ! Je suis l'infâme être humain qui ne sait comment, a eu la bonne fortune de te toucher du doigt... Laura est mannequin, qui fait la couverture des unes depuis plus de trois ans, elle est tellement demandée qu'elle peut se permettre de refuser de défiler pour Valentino sans qu'il lui en tienne rigueur bordel ! Toute la famille Hale avec conjoint a participé à un calendrier de l'avent pour le bien d'une association, il y a des gens qui sont morts de jalousie en le visionnant merde ! Ou tient, parlons de ta mère, qui est une Sénatrice super respectée, douée qui en plus, a l'oreille attentive du Président... Il y a deux mois, vous avez mangé à la Maison Blanche bordel ! Et ça, ce n'est que pour deux membres de ta famille ! Mon père est Shérif, je dois avoir maximum 2 000 dollars sur mon compte en banque, je bosse dans un fast food quand j'ai deux minutes pour arrondir mes fins de mois et payer notre loyer, j'étudie le droit et le comportement pour devenir agent du FBI ! Et je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, j'arrive a peine a prendre du muscle, je suis longiligne, j'ai des grains de beauté partout..._

 _\- Et tu as oublié hyperactif._

 _\- Derek !_

 _\- C'est ridicule._

Derek se rapproche, pose son front contre celui de Stiles, les yeux plongés dans les orbes whisky.

 _\- Chaton. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... Je suis tombé amoureux de ton sourire en premier. J'étais assis sur un banc, entouré de mes groupies comme tu les appelles, elles riaient, parlaient et comme d'habitude, je n'écoutais pas ces rapaces, indifférents et puis... quelqu'un a attiré mon regard. Il semblait perdu, les yeux levés au ciel, un plan de l'université déplié dans les mains, son sac qui pendouillait sur l'une de ses épaules. Toi. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, tu portais une veste cintrée noire avec en dessous un t-shirt Batman, un jeans slim bordeau sombre qui épousait tes longues jambes fines. Tu as accosté une fille qui passait, pour demander ton chemin et quand tu l'as remerciée, tu lui as sourit, celui qui mange ton visage et fait pétiller tes yeux de milles éclats... Stiles, tu m'as eu à ce moment là, tu as décoché une flèche sans le savoir et je suis tombé sans jamais me relever... Et qu'est-ce que tu m'intimidais, je n'arrivais pas à t'aborder, j'étais toujours entouré de parasites qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un Hale et puis le destin s'en est mêlé avec une dose de courage et de ta tchatche. Pour moi, quoique tu dises, tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Stiles c'est toi et personne d'autre._

Un raclement de gorge suivis de nombreux gloussement, éclate la bulle du couple qui se pensait seul au monde. En rougissant furieusement, Stiles tourne la tête vers leurs spectateurs qui avaient silencieusement ouverts la porte pendant leur discussion à cœur ouvert. Une femme élégante, d'une infinie beauté l'entraîne dans un câlin, une effluve de jasmin frais embaume les cheveux longs d'un noir de jais et ravis son odorat.

 _\- Stiles, vous êtes un magicien. Mon fils a beaucoup de mal avec les discussions encore plus quand il s'agit de ses sentiments._

 _\- Madame Hale. Sénatrice Hale ?_

 _\- Pas de ça. Vous êtes mon beau-fils, Talia suffira amplement._

 _\- Bien Talia._

A peine a-t-il récupérer sa liberté qu'une main ferme attrape la sienne pour l'entraîner brusquement dans le salon de la bâtisse, l'éloignant de son amant.

 _\- Entre. Entre, ne fait pas ton timide, depuis le temps que mon cousin nous parle de toi... Et il ne parle pas beaucoup, comme tu le sais, donc, nous étions vraiment curieux !_

Il a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, qu'il s'échoue sur un luxueux canapé entre Cora et la jeune femme rustre. Au loin, il entend son amant grogner un "Malia" indigné.

 _\- Alors Stiles, dis-nous tout, comment Derek a-t-il eu le courage de te parler ? Une cours secrète ? Des cadeaux anonymes dans ton casier ou ta chambre ? Ou tient pendant ton anniversaire ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre sur son incapacité à t'aborder. Et Cora, n'a jamais voulu dire quoique se soit alors qu'elle t'a rencontré, elle !_

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux étonnés par la ferveur de Malia, son regard se porte sur son homme, qui rougi, ses oreilles se parent d'un adorable rouge et l'hyperactif sourit en coin. Il adore ça, il tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui à chaques rougissements.

 _\- Il vous a parlé de moi ?_

Un homme immense, large d'épaule, avec une coupe de cheveux courte d'un brun profond parsemé de gris entre dans le salon avec un plateau dans les mains. Le dos droit, la démarche sûre, il évalue Stiles du regard, sans doute une déformation professionnelle, après tout, le père de Derek est Général, pourtant, il dégage une grande douceur dans cet homme, comme un contraste avec deux caractères bien différents mais présent. C'est étonnant, agréable et attachant, Stiles l'adore déjà, alors, il sourit au nouveau venu, un phare en pleine tempête.

 _\- Notre fils n'a pas arrêté !_

 _\- Papa !_

 _\- Quoi c'est faux peut-être ?_

 _\- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? Foutons la honte à Derek ?_

 _\- Voyons fils..._

 _\- Der' j'suis curieux, j'ai pas le droit de savoir ?_

Stiles se relève, sortant du cocon des deux jeunes filles pour entrer dans l'espace personnel de son amant, les bras autours de sa taille, imbriqués, tant pis pour la famille de voyeur. De ses yeux les plus humides et mignons, Stiles regarde Derek, attendant le feux vert sous le gloussement de la moitié féminine.

 _\- Très bien._

Caleb Hale s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel sa femme s'est installé, les yeux braqués sur le petit ami de son fils.

 _\- Tu es le premier et seul homme qui a attiré le regard de Derek alors il a eu une petite crise existentielle, finalement, après une petite discussion entre lui, ma femme et moi, on l'a encouragé au mieux, même si, il a été plutôt long à se décider à t'aborder... Et maintenant, nous faisons enfin ta connaissance._

Stiles embrasse la joue de son amant en souriant.

 _\- Tu sais, tu n'a pas avoir honte ! Je suis également tombé sous le charme de ton sourire tu sais... Tu parlais avec Cora, puis, tu as souris avec tes mignonnes dents de lapins, c'était adorable et j'étais totalement, irrémédiablement foutu Der'... Scott sans notre pacte aurait un nombre incalculable de chose à dire sur mes moments "Derekaddict" et je ne lui ai épargné aucun détail ! Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve ça mignon, sexy et tu es tout à moi ! Je vais pouvoir te voir vieillir avec des cheveux grisonnant !_

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu trouve ça sexy sur mon père._

Stiles explose de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

 _\- Stiles a raison, ton père est sexy avec ses tempes grisonnantes !_

 _\- Et il est en forme aussi !_

 _\- Absolument._

 _\- Maman ! Stiles !_

L'improbable duo répond en coeur.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- S'il vous plaît !_

Talia rit doucement, la main sur la cuisse de son époux qui se penche pour lui embrasser la tempe avec douceur, presque de dévotion.

 _\- Stiles apprécie les bonnes choses, j'l'aime bien !_

 _\- Fils, j'apprécie ton petit ami._

 _\- Fiancé._

Stiles rectifie son futur beau-père en agitant sa main, souriant à plein dent, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant qui soupire de dépit alors qu'un tonnerre de question bourdonne dans le salon. L'hyperactif adore déjà sa belle-famille.

Prochaine étape, la rencontre Hale/Stilinski, McCall.

* * *

Voilà. Une review, c'est toujours appréciable =)

A demain pour la troisième cases.


	3. Case 3

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. A part le meilleur ami de Derek, présent dans cette histoire._

 **Note : **_Allez donc trouver une pirouette pour ce thème tient ! J'espère que j'ai rempli cette mission._

 **RAR**

 **Didinou : **_Hey ! Merci pour ce qualificatif. Heureuse que cela t'ai plût ! Bonne lecture ~_

 **Audelie :** _Normal très chère, cest un UA qui a un rapport avec un OS qui sortira en ligne bientôt dans l'abécédaire... au mois de Mars ? xD J'ai hâte de voir la direction que tu as explorer pour "famille" et pour celui-ci... "suicide"._

 **Wlestia(guest) :** _Hello ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Hey non, désolée pour toi, mais, Derek n'est pas le receleur, mais, n'est-ce pas mieux qu'il soit marié a Stiles ?_

 **Outlander83 :** _C'est demandé si gentiment. Voilà la suite ~_

 **Toonette :** _Thanks you. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur la famille Hale._

* * *

 **3\. Suicide**

Assis à une table de la cantine, Derek contemple l'étudiant, qui depuis maintenant deux ans, a réussi l'exploit d'attirer son regard de manière presque obsessionnel.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite, la raison de sa fascination. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Beaucoup de choses honnêtement. _Trop et pas assez_.

Il y avait son sourire immense, ses mains qui s'agitent pendant qu'il parle comme pour marquer ses paroles, les appuyer, les imager. Les grains de beauté qui parsèment sa peau diaphane comme des constellations obscures qui proviennent d'un monde féerique dont Stiles est le seul gardien. Son rire musical qui fait basculer sa tête en arrière, ses oreilles minuscules, adorables. Ses yeux whisky.

Il avait passé un nombre incalculable de fois à râler, relever le moindre de ces "défauts" qui le marquaient, jusqu'à ses pieds qui s'emmêlent sur du vide. Il avait fini par s'en ouvrir à son meilleur ami, Emmett, qui n'avait fait que rire jusqu'à l'étouffement, les yeux humides comme une compulsion, les mains plaquées sur ses abdominaux, malgré les menaces, il ne s'était pas expliqué sur son hilarité. Puis, Kate s'était pointée et il était passé à autre chose, mais, dans un coin de sa tête, Stiles Stilinski hantait ses songes.

Puis ses rêves.

Ses fantasmes.

Il mangeait, dévorait, rongeait l'affection qu'il portait à Kate. Cette dernière avait de nombreux torts, et avec douceur, Stiles avait simplement fait sa place, lentement. Un coup de foudre silencieux, patient. Sa jalousie s'était dissipée assez longtemps pour dévoiler l'Amour avec un grand A qu'il portait à l'hyperactif. Derek avait compris qu'il désirait le faire rire, sourire, que son regard s'illumine rien que pour lui, que ses longs doigts parcourent son corps d'athlète. Comme un cliché, le sportif populaire du lycée était tombé sous le charme du Nerd.

 _\- Derek, ne fait pas ça !_

Kate siffle à ses côtés, les ongles enfoncés dans son bras. Vivement, il récupère son membre, de la peau en moins et du sang en plus.

 _\- Ca ne te regarde pas Kate !_

 _\- Bien sur que si ! Il est hors de question que tu m'ais largué pour ça !_

 _\- Il a un prénom, Kate. Ce n'est pas une chose, non plus et la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai prévenue, c'est par politesse, non une demande d'avis !_

 _\- C'est un putain de suicide social Derek ! Dis-lui Emmett !_

Son meilleur ami relève la tête de son portable, les yeux hagards.

 _\- Humm ? Oh bonne chance mec !_

 _\- EMMETT !_

Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers leur table, avides de ragot, Derek baisse la tête mal à l'aise.

 _\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait dire ?_

Sa main s'abat sur l'épaule de son pote, l'un de ses rares sourire au bout de ses lèvres.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Quand tu veux._

Kate se relève, suivis de ses deux amies, qui la suive absolument partout.

 _\- Très bien. Si tu fais ça Derek, ne me parle plus. Il est hors de question que tu reviennes la queue entre les jambes quand tu te rendras compte que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !_

A son tour, Derek se lève en haussant les épaules.

 _\- T'inquiète, y'a aucune chance que je revienne vers toi même s'il ne veut pas de moi._

Inspirant à fond, Derek entreprend son périple, la traversé de la cantine vers la table des Nerds. Stiles est entouré des gens qui comptent pour lui, souriant, heureux et incroyablement désirable. Sur son passage, des conversations se taisent puis reprennent, spéculent sur la dispute dont ils viennent d'être témoins, encore sous le choc de la rupture du couple phare du lycée. Cela fait pourtant deux mois qu'ils ont rompu.

Son coeur tente une percée, affolé alors qu'il contemple de près Stiles Stilinski, qui le regarde étonné de son apparition.

Derek doit parler, aligner des mots pour en faire des phrases, exprimer sa demande haute et claire, seulement, il est pétrifié. Statufié. Liquéfié. Intimidé par les orbes d'or liquide, ombrées par quelques éclats de bronze.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je..._

Derek panique complètement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir discuté avec ses proches, il avait même fait un jeu de rôle avec sa grande soeur, bordel ! Mais... c'était pas Stiles. Merde.

\- Je... laisse tomber !

De manière très digne, il fuit. Tourne les talons, direction la sortie, seulement voilà, Stiles l'arrête, agrippe son bras calmement.

 _\- Non... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Inspire.

Expire.

 _T'es un homme Derek. Est-ce que tu veux qu'Emmett et Peter t'en parle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, de la façon dont tu as fuit devant l'homme de ta vie ?_

Hors de question.

Derek se retourne, fait face à Stiles, son bras glisse entre la main de l'hyperactif jusqu'à ce que leur doigts se joignent, il puise dans ce simple contact le courage dont il a besoin.

\- _Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Avoir un rendez-vous ?_

Stiles ouvre de grand yeux, cherche le regard de son meilleur ami qui ne lui ai pas d'une très grande aide, loin de là.

 _\- Tu plaisantes ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu veux... avec moi ?_

 _\- Oui... mais je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas, je suis un mec mais j'ai le béguin pour toi depuis un long... très long moment et..._

Une main se pose sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter alors qu'il parle sans respirer, rapide, nerveux. Amoureux. Le coeur au bord des lèvres.

 _\- Oui !_

La main glisse de ses lèvres, dévoilant son sourire avec supplément de dent de lapin adorable.

 _\- Je n'ai pas fini de mangé... est-ce que tu voudrais rester avec nous ? On pourrait discuter..._

 _\- J'adorerais ça, Stiles._

Emmett sourit de loin, contemplant son meilleur ami au côté de de l'hyperactif.

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

* * *

Et voilà.

Une review s'il vous plaît. Ca ne fait pas de mal et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps... A moins que vous vouliez écrire un roman comme commentaire, je ne suis pas contre mais ça prend du temps =)

A demain pour la suite.

Je vous adore.


	4. Case 4

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer** **:** _Rien ne m'appartient. A part "Papotons", tout droit réservé et tout, et tout._

 **Note** **:** _J'ai trouver ce thème plutôt fun à développé. Bonne lecture._

 **RAR**

 **Lily2206 :** _Hello. Je suis contente d'avoir écris ce calendrier de l'avent, l'année dernière, je voulais le faire, malheureusement, je m'y était prise en retard. Pas cette année._

 **Didinou :** _Merci. C'est un peu spécial avec les thèmes -je dois composé avec- mais une pirouette & voilà..._

 **Toonett :** _Hey ! T'as vue ? Il est bien mon Emmett ! Il pousse son meilleur pote dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime... trop choupie !_

 **Lucie(guest) : **_Il me semble, si je ne dis pas de bêtise, que c'est mon premier "School" avec un Derek au même âge (plus ou moins) que Stiles. Dans ma tête, il y a quand même 1 ou 2 ans de différence entre ces deux âmes. Et si tu aimes les fics "School", il y a une fic que j'aime beaucoup (oui, oui, je fais de la pub) de Thecrasy, "Six ways to sunday", chapitre 11 "Mys'" tu m'en dira des nouvelles ~_

 **Guest : **_Merci, Oh humble anonyme !_

 **Guest Holà :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je te rassure, hors de question que j'arrête d'écrire. Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 **Wléstia(guest) :** _Je pense que le site ne prend pas en compte ton accent sur ton pseudo. Il n'y en a toujours pas ! Et je te l'accord, le N°3 est assez cliché, mais, j'aime certains clichés, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Et en terme de prénom, il n'y a jamais de faute, mais, au cas où... c'est Emmett. J'aime ce prénom en plus ~_

* * *

 **4\. Star**

Installé dans un canapé moelleux dans la suite d'un luxueux hôtel, Derek attendait l'arrivée de la Star montante du cinéma, Stiles Stilinski. Il avait eu l'étrange chance d'avoir l'autorisation de l'interviewer malgré une promotion intensive pour le film "In Hell" où l'acteur pressenti pour l'oscar du meilleur Acteur Masculin pour "La meilleur chose de sa vie", campait le psychopathe de service, un rôle à contre courant des facettes lumineuses qu'on lui avait jusque là proposé. D'après les critiques qui avait eu la chance et l'extrême honneur de le voir, il était en route pour une nouvelle nomination, mais, cette fois, pour l'artiste de l'année. Derek ne parlait pas de la bande annonce qu'il avait regardé en boucle pendant presque une heure, qui était absolument géniale. Il n'était peut-être pas le journaliste le plus objectif quand il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?_

Erica, son amie et la photographe de son journal en devenir, regarde sa montre et Derek hausse les épaules, il n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. Aucun sms ou appelle pour décommander donc ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience, attendre que la Grande Star daigne faire acte de présence.

Il s'attendait à un peu plus de professionnalisme de leur part après tout, ils avaient accepté leur demande d'interview alors qu'ils étaient un petit hebdomadaire d'à peine 3 ans qui tentait de se faire un nom dans l'industrie des journaux.

 _\- Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Je suis vraiment désolé..._

Devant lui apparaît la Star Stilinski et peut-être que malgré le mur fortifié en béton armé, la fangirl en lui, hurle à plein poumon et tente de ses griffes de réduire en miette sa cage. Ce mec l'avait toujours retourné le cerveau, le coeur, la libido et il se faisait un point d'honneur à aller voir ses films au cinéma. Plusieurs fois. Lahey, le jeune gérant du cinéma de sa petite ville, se foutait totalement, complètement de sa gueule à chaque fois.

L'acteur est plus grand qu'il ne le pensait, nerveux également alors qu'il leur tourne le dos, rangeant son sac, déballant ses affaires frénétiquement. Une femme rousse le suit de ses hauts talons et son tailleur chic à la mode, elle les salue d'un signe de tête, légèrement hautaine.

 _\- Je suis absolument désolé. J'avais un rendez-vous plus tôt avec une radio, malheureusement, elle a grapillé pas mal de temps avec moi, ce qui a tout décalé et on a fini dans les embou..._

Stiles se tourne vers ses derniers invités de la journée pendant qu'il déboutonne un peu le col de sa chemise, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il adorait jouer la comédie mais, il considérait que faire la promotion comme un devoir ennuyeux et éreintant. Les horaires impossibles, les talk show, le temps imparti à chaque personne, il adorait parler. Encore plus avec un spécimen comme celui qu'il avait devant ses yeux ébaubis.

Malgré sa notoriété, il n'avait jamais caché sa préférence pour la gente masculine et devant lui, se trouvait un spécimen rare. Il pouvait presque sentir sa fatigue s'envoler, exploser le double vitrage de la suite. L'homme était grand, sans doute plus que lui, des épaules larges, un torse puissant qu'il devait clairement entretenir avec régularité et beaucoup d'efficacité. Il pourrait totalement l'épingler à un mur et le prendre sauvagement sans que ça lui demande un quelconque effort. Mais, le plus impressionnant était son visage séduisant. Des yeux magnifiques vert de gris avec quelques éclats de rouille pour souligner les pupilles, des sourcils épais incroyablement expressifs et encadrés par des lunettes à monture noire, qui lui donnait un air de professeur sévère. Des lèvres pleines qui appellent aux baisers, une mâchoire carré ornée d'une barbe de trois jours.

Ce mec était sexy.

Totalement.

Derek hausse un sourcil devant le silence de leur hôte, il semble plus fatigué qu'autre chose, peut-être qu'ils devraient reporter.

 _\- Vous disiez ?_

 _\- Oh... je... Ouais, il y avait des embouteillages monstres, ce qui fait qu'on a plus de trente minutes de retard, je suis vraiment désolé ! Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes..._

 _\- Est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose après cette interview ?_

Stiles sursaute et se tourne vers la jeune femme qui vient de parler.

 _\- Oh Lyd's ! Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs !_

 _\- Tu es fatigué mon choux, c'est normal !_

 _\- N'empêche. Mademoiselle, Monsieur, les journalistes, je vous présente mon amie, ma manageur, mon roc, Lydia Martin !_

 _\- Stiles, ils me connaissent, c'est moi qu'ils ont eu au téléphone._

 _\- J'ai le droit d'être poli Lyd's !_

 _\- Tu as juste envie d'être à ton avan..._

 _\- Ne fini pas cette phrase Lydia._

La jeune femme roule des yeux avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils libres de la suite, les jambes croisées, elle se met à pianoter sur son smartphone à toute vitesse.

 _\- Vous pouvez commencer l'interview, il n'a pas d'autre rendez-vous prévu avant demain après-midi, prenez votre temps._

Derek se racle la gorge alors qu'il ouvre son carnet pour prendre des notes.

 _\- Bien. Je vous présente Erica Reyes, la photographe et je suis Derek Hale, c'est moi qui vait vous interviewer._

Stiles ouvre de grand yeux, stupéfait.

 _\- Vous êtes le créateur de "Papotons"._

 _\- Euh... oui._

 _\- J'adore votre journal ! Les questions sont toujours excellentes ! Vous vous intéressez beaucoup plus au travail que l'ont effectue que sur notre vie privée. Il y a les impressions personnelles, jamais méchantes, toujours constructives... Et vous n'êtes pas à fond sur les "peoples", il y a vraiment de tout ! Ce que je préfère se sont les faits étranges ou encore les aprioris que vous dégommez avec humour, je..._

Derek sourit devant l'enthousiasme évident du jeune homme et Erica rigole à ses côtés.

 _\- Hey bien, si ce n'est pas mignon, nous avons un fan !_

 _\- Erica._

 _\- Non, elle a raison. Je suis un fan absolu, j'ai même l'application sur mon smartphone, abonné à certains des comptes sociaux de vos journalistes pour suivre l'actualité._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien. C'est la simple vérité, j'ai même réussi à convertir Scott, Mélissa, Lydia tient, Jackson également, mon père..._

 _\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés..._

Derek gigote dans le canapé, mal à l'aise mais flatté que l'acteur principal de ses fantasmes aime son hebdomadaire.

 _\- Vous voulez rire ? Scott me demandais, il y a encore quelques semaines pourquoi, je n'avais jamais été interviewé par "Papotons"._

 _\- Nous n'étions pas sûr que vous accepteriez, j'ai lancé la demande sans être réellement convaincu..._

 _\- Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait !_

A ses côtés, il sent Erica jubilée et l'instinct de Derek s'active en mode alerte orange. Il est temps que l'interview commence.

 _\- Moi aussi. Bien commençons les questions, si vous le voulez bien._

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et le journaliste s'en retrouve éblouis pendant quelques instants. Solaire est un mot bien faible.

 _\- Bien sur. Je suis tout ouïe._

L'acteur s'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil en face de Derek, les jambes croisées, l'une de ses mains sur l'accoudoire, l'autre sur sa cuisse, les yeux obnubilés par l'homme qu'il a devant lui.

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Je vais bien. Un peu fatigué, j'ai surtout hâte que la promotion se termine... je n'aime pas vraiment avoir une limite de temps pour parler._

 _\- Vous aimez discuter._

 _\- Absolument ! Une vrai pie bavarde ! J'adore ça, mais, c'est en grande partie à cause de mon hyperactivité, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes, quoique, pendant les promos, avec les décalages horaires, les rendez-vous, j'ai tendance à être moins hyperactif... tous ça me pompe une bonne partie de mon énergie._

 _\- Pourtant, vous semblez en excellente forme !_

 _\- J'ai une excellente motivation._

Derek hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

 _\- Laquelle ?_

Stiles explose de rire, la nuque rejeté en arrière et le journaliste le dévore du regard.

 _\- Si vous acceptez ma condition, je vous le dirais à la fin de l'interview, marché conclu ?_

Pas très rassuré, Derek regarde attentivement l'acteur, les grains de beauté qui étaient apparus sous le menton de Stiles, lui avait mit l'eau à la bouche. Il avait une faim de loup.

 _\- Quels conditions ?_

 _\- A chacunes des question posées, je vous en pose une en retour..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Erica glousse suivie de peu par Lydia. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de drôle ?

 _\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Vous êtes le papa de "Papotons"._

 _\- Très bien. Pourquoi avoir accepté le rôle de Gaston MacLair ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai qu'on m'avait cantonné jusque là aux rôles lumineux ou secondaires, il y avait moins de nuances de gris, pas d'entre deux et finalement... qui manquaient un peu de relief. Mais, quand on m'a offert ce rôle, j'ai pris ça pour un signe, celui de démontrer à la profession que ma palette était plus étendue qu'on pouvait le penser... Et j'aime relever des défis ! Pourquoi "Papotons" ?_

 _\- A cause de la Plume à Papote !_

Stiles sourit à Derek, il se doutait un peu de la réponse, puisque c'est le titre qui l'avait interpellé la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Un choix judicieux.

 _\- Comment êtes vous entré dans le personnage ? Cela a dû être difficile._

 _\- Pas tant que ça, finalement. Cela marche avec de l'empathie et beaucoup de recherche. Trouver les bonnes personnes avec qui parler. Je me suis basé sur l'Hannibal d'Anthony Hopkins, j'ai lu des livres sur les psychopathes, les tueurs en séries et j'ai discuté avec un psychiatre spécialisé sur les patients dangereux pour eux et les autres. C'est tout un processus, j'ai parlé avec le réalisateur, le scénariste. C'est un travail de groupe. Fan d'Harry Potter ?_

 _\- Qui ne l'ait pas ? Ca me rappelle les moments où je faisais la lecture à ma jeune soeur Cora... On trouvait un coin tranquille dans la maison familiale et je lui lisais l'un des livres jusqu'à ce qu'on nous dérange. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des passages difficiles à tourner ?_

 _\- Quelques uns. En grande partie dû au fou rire de mon partenaire Stuart ou à la peur que j'inspirais à Sara pendant certain passage, elle en oubliait son texte. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'avais un bouton On/Off pour jouer un psychopathe aussi convaincant ! Ou alors, que je le suis avec un talent inné pour le cacher mais ce n'est pas possible, vue que je bâille en réponse à d'autres bâillements..._

Erica se redresse, le regard perdu, cherchant la logique à ce qu'il vient de dire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Un test simple pour savoir si quelqu'un est psychopathe, ils ne baillent pas._

 _\- Vous connaissez ce fait, vous aussi Derek !_

 _\- J'ai facebook._

Stiles ricane.

 _\- C'est pas faux. A moi de poser une question. Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?_

 _\- Personne. Comment à réagi votre entourage après avoir vu votre film ?_

 _\- Juste "personne" ? Pas de précision ? C'est vraiment pas juste ça, Monsieur Hale !_

 _\- Vous m'avez demandé si j'avais quelqu'un, j'ai répondu._

 _\- Pas drôle. Mon père a été incroyablement surpris et fière, il m'avait conseillé d'apprendre à jouer la comédie pour canaliser mon énergie, à défaut de faire un sport, vue ma maladresse, il se trouve qu'il s'en vante à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Scott, mon meilleur pote, à glousser tout le long du film, je cherche toujours à savoir pourquoi. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils sont heureux que je relève des défis, que je me surpasse et que je sois heureux de ce que je fais. Que je réussisse. Célibataire depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- 5 ans. Avec Kate s'était... je suis resté beaucoup trop longtemps avec elle, c'était pas une relation saine et heureuse._

 _\- C'est un putain d'euphémisme Der' !_

Stiles essaie de cacher sa déception au mieux, il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il n'était pas indifférent a son charme, est-ce qu'il avait prit ses rêves pour des réalités ?

 _\- Hétéro donc ?_

 _\- Sans case. Je tombe amoureux, le genre n'a pas d'importance._

 _\- Tu viens de te faire avoir Derek !_

Derek cligne des yeux, surpris. En effet, il vient de répondre à une seconde questions.

 _\- Espèce de fourbe !_

Stiles reprend des couleurs, souriant toutes dents dehors, les yeux pétillants de malice.

 _\- Je suis rusé tel le renard ! Je vais être magnanime. Vous pouvez poser 2 questions._

 _\- Trop aimable de votre part. Est-ce que vous avez déjà un prochain projet de film ou vous allez prendre quelques semaines/mois de vacances ?_

 _\- J'ai quelques propositions qui m'intéresse. Je dois les examiner de plus près mais si j'accepte, le tournage ne se fera pas avant 4/5 mois, je vais allé me ressourcer chez mon père, dans la petite ville de mon enfance, puis, je ferais un voyage avec Scott sans doute... qu'il puisse oublier un temps sa rupture avec sa petite-amie, ça a été une fin brutale et douloureuse. Une sorte de road trip entre mec et Lyd's pourra profiter pleinement de son fiancé._

 _\- Quels conseils donneriez-vous à une personne qui souhaiterait suivre vos traces ?_

 _\- Premièrement, d'être soi-même, de garder ses valeurs et de ne pas hésiter à refuser des propositions que vous ne sentez pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes débutants que vous devez accepter tout et n'importe quoi ! Deuxièmement, les séries sont aussi une bonne façon de se faire un nom. Troisièmement, être bien entouré. Avoir des gens de confiance, n'oubliez pas d'où vous venez... Mais le plus important, éclatez-vous !_

 _\- Merci d'avoir accepté cette interview Monsieur Stilinski._

 _\- Appelez-moi, Stiles. Et je n'ai pas fini, ma question ?_

Etonné, Derek s'attendait à ce que son interrogatoire se termine en même temps que l'entretient.

 _\- Une seule alors._

 _\- Deux._

 _\- Une._

 _\- Deux._

 _\- Une._

 _\- Deux._

 _\- Derek donne-lui ses deux question, j'aimerais le prendre en photo et rentrer chez moi, retrouver Boyd ! Pas que tu m'ennuies Batman mais ma fille est chez ma belle-mère, j'aimerais en profité._

 _\- Je comprend Catwoman, tu peux prendre des photos le temps que je cuisine ton boss, si tu veux !_

 _\- Okay. C'est partie._

Derek grogne alors qu'Erica tournoie autour de Stiles, donnant des directives auxquelles il se plie avec un plaisir apparent. Puis, il reporte son regard troublant sur lui, le journaliste déglutit difficilement.

 _\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ?_

 _\- Pour continuer à m'interroger ?_

 _\- Non. Comme un rendez-vous Derek._

 _\- Je..._

Okay. Maintenant, il a clairement la réponse à la motivation de Stiles. Lui. Sa famille avait raison, il n'était absolument pas doué pour capter qui s'intéressait à lui. Alors, ne parlons même pas de flirter.

 _\- Oui. Ce serais avec plaisir._

Stiles sourit, satisfait de la réponse du journaliste.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?_

 _\- Vous avez ma carte de visite._

L'acteur cache son sourire avec ses doigts, ce mec est absolument adorable. En total décalage avec ce qu'il dégage, de son look de bad boy. Du coin de l'oeil, il ne manque pas la réaction d'Erica qui secoue la tête, atérée.

 _\- On peux se tutoyer Derek, je pensais plus à ton numéro privé._

 _\- Oh... Oui, bien... bien sur !_

Derek griffonne son numéros sur un bout de page déchirée de son carnet de note. Il n'arrive pas à croire que son fantasme ambulant l'ai invité à dîner. Leurs doigts s'effleurent et il retient son souffle, les bouts des oreilles rouges.

 _\- Samedi soir pour dîner , Je connais un petit restaurant sympa et discret... j'aimerais éviter que les paparazzi nous gâche notre premier rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?_

 _\- Parfait. Je passerai te prendre à 7 heure à ton hôtel ?_

 _\- Génial ! J'ai hâte !_

Une fois au volant de sa camaro, Derek à dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Erica, elle repasse en boucle leur rendez-vous, revient sur certains points et jubile comme une démente alors qu'elle pianote également sur son smartphone. Le téléphone portable de Derek vibre et Erica s'en empare pour gloussé quelques instants plus tard.

 _\- "Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, je suis absolument, totalement impatient d'avoir rendez-vous avec mon journaliste sexy préféré. Je pourrais te prendre la main, flirter même si tu capteras pas. Stiles." C'est trop choux ! Il a même compris ton incapacité à comprendre le flirt ! J'enregistre son numéro. Je réponds quoi ?_

 _\- Réponds : "Je suis tout aussi impatient de construire notre avenir et également de pouvoir t'embrasser sur le pas de ta porte pour te dire bonne nuit."_

Erica hurle un gémissement horrible alors que Derek arbore une jolie teinte rouge cette fois uniforme et totale.

Hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance.

* * *

 _TADAM ~_

 _L'un des OS les plus long de mes thèmes du mois de décembre... J'espère que vous avez aimer, comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 _A demain._


	5. Case 5

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note :** _C'était fun à écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi._

 **RAR**

 **Didinou :** _Merci Didi ! Heureuse que on calendrier te plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour tes commentaires régulier... mon petit lutin de Noël !_

 **Toonette :** _Changement... Stiles en grande Star internationnal et Derek journaliste, grand fan, limite groupie. C'est génial, non ?_

 **Lucie(guest) :** _Heureuse que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous très chère ! Mon inspiration ? Bonne question... je dirais une association d'idée, discussion avec ma bêta, délire avec mes amis... Wikipédia également, cela dépend finalement de beaucoup de chose... Et toi ? Pas envie d'écrire ? En tout cas, un chose est sûr, j'aime faire plaisir a mes lecteurs !_

 **Kaykook** **:** _Holà ? Un rapport avec ma guest de la case n°3 ? Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, une mini suite aura une apparition lors de ce mois spéciale mais il faudra être patiente =) En tout cas, à très vite._

 **Audelie : **_T'inquiète donc pas, il y a une suite... comme ta collègue, patience xD_

 **Wélestia** : _Avant toute chose... c'est la bonne orthographe ? Mais sache que j'aime bien Wlestia également. Les clichés ont la vie dure et tellement facile a utilisé, c'est une des raisons pour lesquels ont les aime, sans parler d'y ajouter notre touche personnelle. Un Derek totalement à côté de la plaque est absolument A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E._

* * *

 **5\. Cherche la télécommande**

 _\- Stiles où est-elle ?_

L'humain mangeait tranquillement des pop-corns sur le canapé, un plaid duveteux sur les genoux alors que Scott et Derek retournaient tout le salon, à la recherche de la petite coquine. Il hausse les épaules, répond la bouche pleine, captivé par les images qui défilent dans la télévision.

 _\- Aucune idée._

Les visages se tournent vers lui, les actions en arrêt, suspendues dans le temps, alors qu'un sourire en coin pointe vers l'un des grains de beauté qui orne le visage de l'hyperactif.

 _\- Stiles_

 _\- Stiles_

Stéréo. Quel chance.

 _\- Oui les loulous ?_

 _\- Où est la télécommande ?_

 _\- Toujours aucune idée ! Arrêtez de bouger dans tous les sens, venez vous installer._

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _\- Bro' tu sais qu'on sait que tu mens, hein ?_

Stiles secoue la tête, le visage toujours tourné vers l'écran, les snobant en souriant, un maïs soufflé crisse sous ses dents.

 _\- Je sais mais quoique vous fassiez, je ne vous dirais jamais où je l'ai caché._

Derek grogne, se met devant l'écran, les yeux écarlates.

 _\- Sourwolf !_

 _\- Donc tu l'as caché !_

 _\- Bien sur ! Il est hors de question que vous passiez à côté cette fois ! Bouge de là, Bad Wolf, j'peux pas voir Han !_

Scott soupire bruyamment alors qu'il attrape son casque, bien décidé à partir d'ici. Il avait réussi à passer au travers pendant des années, il allait continuer sur cette lancée.

 _\- Scott..._

Les yeux en guerre avec ceux rougeoyant de Derek, ils jouent à celui qui les baissera en premier. Malgré la bataille silencieuse, Stiles s'adresse à son meilleur ami.

 _\- Pose ton cul sur ce canapé, sinon, je pourrais parler de l'été 98 avec Camille..._

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux parier avec moi, là-dessus ?_

Scott repose vivement son casque et rejoint le canapé en moins d'une seconde. Stiles sourit narquoisement à Derek.

 _\- Il n'en resta plus qu'un. Viens t'asseoir Sourwolf._

 _\- Hors de question qu'on se tape la première trilogie des Star Wars ce soir, où se trouve la télécommande, il y a une émission que je veux voir..._

 _\- Le replay sert à ça !_

 _\- Je n'aime pas le replay Stiles !_

 _\- Vieil homme, moi, je n'arrêterai pas de parler pendant toute ton émission, tu es prêt à ça ?_

 _\- Je pourrais débrancher la télé, tu es prêt à ça ?_

 _\- Je serais intenable, pendant des jours, des nuits. Allez Sourwolf, admet ta défaite, profite de la soirée, je suis persuadé que tu vas adorer !_

Stiles fait ses yeux brillants les plus mignons alors qu'il tapote la place à ses côtés, le saladier de pop-corns en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux, qui tangue à chaques claques sur le canapé.

 _\- Allez Bigman ! Passons une soirée sympa tous les trois._

Derek soupire de dépit, s'installe sur le canapé et Stiles drape ses genoux avec le plaid, en l'éblouissant de son sourire.

 _\- Bien._

L'hyperactif passe une main dans les cheveux noir du lycan en gloussant.

 _\- Merci._

Stiles pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son hôte en soupirant d'aise, ses pieds se glissent sous les cuisses de Scott, heureux auprès de ses deux hommes.

 _\- J'vous aime._

Son presque frère pose quelques instants sa main sur l'une de ses chevilles et Derek lui embrasse le haut de la tête.

Star Wars et ses loups.

La meilleure soirée de sa vie.

* * *

 _A demain. =)_

 _Après relecture, je me suis rendu compte que ça pouvait passer pour un threesome... pas fait exprès, je vous jure._

 _Toujours la même rengaine, une review ne fait pas de mal ~_


	6. Case 6

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf la dose de sucre._

 **RAR**

 **Didinou :** _Merci beaucoup =)_

 **Lucie(guest) :** _Ah... ce n'est pas censé être un threesome (je préfère tout les autres potentielles threesome à celui-ci). Juste, ça pourrait y ressemblé... Il y a beaucoup de réecriture dans une fic et je vais te dire un secret... Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mon travail. Raison pour laquelle j'ai dû mal a me relire._

 **Audelie :** _Stiles sera toujours plus fort, qu'un ou deux voir toute la meute de loup-garou ;)_

 **Kaykook :** _J't'ai reconnue a ton holà ! J'suis trop forte ! Stiles est la persuasion incarnée !_

 **MammaDiva : **_Merci beaucoup =)_

 **Julia13Verseau** : _Tu as vue ? Derek est adorable(case 3) Avec la fic "Famille" ? Nope pas de lycanthropie pour la famille Hale, c'est un UA... Et l'OS est le "début" de celui-là, alors patience =)(case 2) Hey bien, que de compliment(case 4). Il ne "manquerais" pas quelque chose ? Genre... un lemon, c'est ça ? ;)(case 5)_

* * *

 **6\. Cadeau mystère**

 ** _"Loft. Maintenant."_**

Voilà ce qu'il avait reçut quelques instants plus tôt. Court. Simple. Comme un télégramme qu'on a clairement pas envie de décoder, parce que sinon, toute l'horreur de la situation va vous exploser à la gueule et vous risquez de finir paralysé par la peur.

Et non, il ne dramatise pas.

Derek préférait appeler quelque soit l'heure, même pendant ses cours ou en pleine nuit. Ou alors, Monsieur apparaissait tel un psychopathe à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Stiles lui avait même offert une hache, Peter avait ri jusqu'à tomber par terre se tenant le ventre douloureusement alors que son neveux l'avait regardé perplexe, tout en lui sortant cette magnifique phrase qui avait mis K.O son oncle "Tu sais qu'on a pas de cheminée, hein ?". Stiles en avait pleuré de rire, tout en essayant d'échapper au grand méchant loup après avoir enrichis la culture du lycanthropie en lui montrant un extrait du film Psychose. S'en était suivis une course poursuite mémorable.

Stiles se précipite dans l'escalier qui mène à l'appartement du loup, ses longues jambes avalent les marches trois par trois. Le souffle court, les joues rougies et la sueur coulant le long de son dos, il ouvre la porte coulissante avec force.

 _\- Je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec les goules de passages ?_

Alors que sa respiration tente de reprendre un rythme normal, Stiles tente d'assimiler ce qu'il voit. Il n'y a pas de meute sur le pied de guerre, ni Peter à moitié nu qui tente de persuader son neveu de faire quoi que ce soit.

Rien de tout ça.

Juste Derek.

Et l'atmosphère romantique qu'il a donné à son loft.

Lumière tamisée avec une nouvelle suspension qui pend en dizaine de branche qui ondule, souple. Une table dressée délicatement avec une nappe blanche, des couverts raffinés et des chandelles pour un magnifique tête à tête. Il y a même une bouteille de vin qui décante sur la table. Ce grincheux à un côté fleur bleue qui est tout bonnement adorable.

Mais si, il attend quelqu'un pour ce dîner, pourquoi l'avoir prier de venir ? Lui qui était tombé amoureux du Grand et Sombre -oui les majuscules sont obligatoires, il a élévé ça au rang d'art, okay ?- lycan, il aimerait beaucoup ne pas être là lorsque l'heureuse femme passera la porte du loft.

Il y a une limite à son masochisme.

Son regard se porte sur Derek et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. Il est absolument sexy. Genre, plus que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille à force d'être maltraités par ses mains nerveuses, la longueur de sa barbe à eu la visite du rasoir puisqu'elle a été raccourci de quelques millimètres, les doigts de Stiles le démangent, il veut entendre ses ongles crisser dessus. Un Henley met en valeur son torse et ses bras plein de muscles dessinés à la perfection, le rouge bordeau profond légèrement noir sur les extrémités du pull, rappelle ses yeux d'Alpha, sa puissance. Un jean noir épouse ses cuisses puissantes ainsi que ses délicieuses fesses et il est pieds nus. Seigneur, la salope de chanceuse !

Derek regarde attentivement Stiles et l'hyperactif regarde partout sauf le loup, hors de question qu'il lâche un commentaire sarcastique qui risque de le trahir.

 _\- Tu... tu avais besoin de quelque chose, Derek ?_

Derek s'avance vers lui, l'humain retient sa respiration, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Tu as fais vite. Et il n'y a aucun problème avec les goules, elles sont parties, il y a trois heures maintenant._

 _\- Ah. Alors pourquoi le sms ? Tu en écris jamais d'habitude, je pensais qu'il y avait un problème. Tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun problème ?_

Le lycan attrape une petite boîte enroulé dans du papier cadeau d'un magnifique vert forêt avec un ruban argenté.

 _\- Aucun._

 _\- Alors pourquoi je suis ici ? Si c'est pour un conseil de cœur, c'est mort ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas Don Juan, loin de là et même ma perte de virginité est une erreur monumentale, donc..._

 _\- Je..._

Malgré la faible luminosité, Stiles remarque le bout des oreilles de Derek rougir alors qu'il lui tend le mystérieux présent.

 _\- Tient._

 _\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, hein ?_

 _\- Je suis au courant Stiles. C'est... cela fait 5 ans qu'on s'est rencontré en pleine forêt..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as offert un cadeau à Scott aussi ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offres un cadeau à moi et pas à Scott ?_

 _\- Si tu me laissais finir peut-être que tu aurai la réponse depuis longtemps !_

 _\- Oh... désolé._

Stiles récupère le cadeau qui fait à peine la taille de sa paume, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

 _\- Cela fait 5 ans qu'on se connait Stiles et tu as eu 18 ans, i mois..._

De ses doigts agiles, l'hyperactif tourne le paquet nerveusement dans tous les sens, qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de dire ? Ca ne peut pas être...

 _\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?_

Stiles bondit, rattrapé in-extremis par Derek grâce à ses réflexes lycanthropiques, ses grandes mains se plaquent, s'ancrent sur le fessier rebondi de l'humain. Le cadeau s'échoue sur le tapis duveteux.

 _\- Sti..._

Une bouche avide et vengeresse fond sur celle du lycan le réduisant au silence de la meilleur des façons. Sa langue envahit la cavité buccale de Derek, punitive pour l'avoir fait flipper avec son sms, sa mise en scène romantique.

Le baisé ralentit, devient plus doux alors que Stiles se détend, les doigts perdus dans les cheveux de jais de son tout beau, tout neuf petit ami.

C'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps qu'il soupire après Derek. Stiles s'arrache à la délicieuse bouche du loup, ses lèvres les picorent quelques instant, le temps de retrouver un minimum ses esprits.

 _\- Attends..._

Derek grogne de mécontentement alors que les pieds de Stiles touchent de nouveau terre.

 _\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as attendu que je sois majeur pour me demander de sortir avec toi ?_

Derek effleure les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes, puis récupère le cadeau esseulé sur le tapis.

 _\- Tient, tu as fait tombé ça. Tu dînes avec moi, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?_

 _\- Absolument. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attend ça ? Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ! Dire que tu aurais sans doute pu être mon premier..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, j'ai quelques idées, on pourra en parler au cours du dîner, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Le lycan disparaît dans la cuisine.

 _\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, Der' Bear !_

Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, goûtant son futur amant, un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche, un brin rêveur. Avec ferveur, Stiles déchire le papier cadeau qui tombe silencieusement à ses pied, son souffle se coupe alors qu'une boîte à bijoux en velour se dévoile.

 _\- Seigneur, Der' !_

Stiles ouvre l'écrin, fébrile. Il tombe sur chaîne fine en argent avec un médaillon gravé d'un triskèle, réplique exacte de celui de son futur amant. Ses doigts l'effleurent révérencieusement, puis, le retourne pour lire une inscription qui fait battre vivement son pauvre petit coeur d'humain.

 _\- Est-ce... est-ce que tu veux que je te le mette ?_

Stiles ne sursaute même pas sous l'apparition, il ne peux que'hocher la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Derek prend le collier, s'installe dans le dos de l'hyperactif pour l'attacher, ses doigts s'attardent sur sa nuque gracile et Stiles se pelote dans les bras de son loup.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi grincheux possessif._

C'est vraiment la plus belle et la plus romantique soirée de sa vie.

Il a hâte de voir ce que donnera la réception de son futur mariage.

* * *

Voilà. Pas trop de carie ? Hyperactivité dû sucre, c'est bon ?

Les reviews sont saines, sans sucre et ne fait pas grossir =)

Bisous.


	7. Case 7

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Comme d'habitude._

 **RAR**

 **Didinou : **_Merci pour ce qualificatif._

 **Wlestia(guest) :** _Je l'aime bien ton pseudo sans "e" entre le "w" et le "l" donc... Je vais le gardé ainsi ;). Opéré ? Rien de grave j'espère ? Repose-toi bien, ne fais de folie et écoute un peu ton médecin mais surtout écoute ton corps, c'est le meilleur indicatif. Case 5 : Qui ne s'inclinerais pas devant Stiles, hein ? Case 6 : J'ai beaucoup aimée écrire sur ce passage, très drôle et logique finalement qu'il pose cette question._

 **MammaDiva** : _Si tu as des caries à cause de mes écrits, toutes mes pensées t'accompagnerons lors de ta visite au dentiste... brrr_

 **Audelie :** _J'ai également hâte de voir ce que donne tes Merthur... Cela dépend de ton inspiration. La frustration certes, mais, penses-y, il avait plus de chance de se briser la main en lui mettant une droite donc... autant passer au baiser ;)_

 **LydiaMartin33430 :** _Oh ! Tu ne reçoit plus les notifications ? Désolée pour toi, j'espère que cela se réglera. Merci pour tes commentaires et tes réactions génialissime =)_

 **Kaykook :** _Heureusement que tu valide... j'aime pensée qu'une guimauve se cache sous ce cuir._

 **Julia13Verseau :** _Nope. Je n'ai pas d'image du médaillon, je peux essayer de le dessiner, ça ne sera pas digne d'un professionnelle, m'enfin... si tu veux =)_

 **Guest(insomniaque ou qui bosse de nuit)** : _Merci pour tes commentaires =)_

* * *

 **7\. Hais Noël**

Stiles frappe à la porte du loft, frigorifié malgré son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Dans sa main, il tient un carton d'invitation, fait par ses soins avec des rennes tout mignons et des flocons de neige.

Un grognement se fait entendre avant que la porte coulisse sur Derek Hale, second alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills, uniquement vêtu d'un jeans, taille basse, soulignant à la perfection ses os iliaques super sexy.

Stiles frissonne, mais pas de froid, ce mec est la tentation incarnée.

 _\- Stiles._

Par contre, la voix est aussi froide et glacée que le temps hivernal.

 _\- Derek, j'peux entrer ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Le lycan ne bouge pas, il reste à sa place, les bras croisés et Stiles soupire de dépit. Il pensait sérieusement qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade, qu'ils étaient amis, à défaut d'autre chose.

 _\- Allez mec, tu n'as peut-être pas froid avec ton corps parfait de loup-garou grincheux mais moi, je reste humain._

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais, s'éloigne quand même de l'entrée. Stiles s'y engouffre en souriant un merci, retirant l'excédent de vêtements, les laissant choire sur le canapé du salon.

 _\- Tu vas rester coincé un jour, si tu continues à rouler des yeux._

 _\- Si tu étais moins agaçant, j'arrêterai peut-être..._

 _\- Je te crois pas, je sais que tu m'aimes comme je suis..._

Stiles se tend, alors que Derek se tourne vers lui, le regarde de haut en bas, ses yeux parcourant son corps élancé et très peu musclé, un sourire discret dévoile ses mignonnes dents de lapin alors qu'il hausse les épaules. _Et alors ?_

Stiles jubile, son cœur martèle douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là Stiles ?_

 _\- C'est vrai, tiens !_

Stiles donne l'invitation à Derek qui fronce de plus en plus les sourcils à mesure qu'avance sa lecture de la carte.

 _\- C'est une plaisanterie ?_

 _\- Non ? Je t'en ai envoyé une, mais, comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle et que tu n'en as pas parler à la précédente réunion, j'ai supposé que tu ne l'avais pas reçu._

 _\- Je l'ai eu._

 _\- Alors, tu viens, tu vas voir ça va être génial ! J'ai fait la décoration, notre pelouse est démentielle, j'ai même réussi à trouver un loup lumineux, trop beau et ..._

 _\- Je ne viendrai pas Stiles._

Stiles s'arrête de délirer, les yeux rivés sur le lycan, son coeur s'emballe, il est hors de question que Derek ne soit pas présent.

 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est familial, drôle, amusant, on peut décompresser... merde, c'est une excellente chose et hors de l'excuse "problème imminent et énorme avec possibilité de mort..."_

 _\- Je hais Noël Stiles, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis seul, je n'ai plus de famille, Cora est dans une autre meute et Peter ne compte absolument pas !_

Stiles secoue la tête incrédule.

 _\- T'es magnifique mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con des fois Derek !_

 _\- Pardon ?_

Derek gronde, c'est bas, profond, menaçant alors qu'il envahit l'espace personnel de Stiles, ses yeux rougeoyant mais il ne le touche pas.

 _\- Ton truc d'Alpha mécontent et dangereux ne fonctionne plus sur moi depuis longtemps, je trouve ça ultra bandant en fait... Ce que je veux dire Der' Bear, c'est que tu en as une de famille, pas parfaite, pas destinée à remplacer celle que tu as perdu, mais dévouée à t'aider, à surmonter leur perte, à ranger leurs souvenirs à la bonne place. J'ai invité chaques membres de la meute, Cora vient avec son petit-ami, Peter également... il y aura tout le monde, même Jackson et on ne peux pas fêter Noël sans toi ! Si tu ne viens pas, ça ne sera pas pareil !_

Derek recule d'un pas, perturbé par de nombreuses choses, l'aveux de Stiles, la fête qui se prépare, le désire étonnant d'en faire partie, de partager ce moment avec sa meute. Soudé dans le plaisir de dîner sans pression, de rire, s'échanger des présents. Se créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Il a une famille qu'il s'est construite sans même qu'il l'ait remarquer.

 _\- Je viendrais._

 _\- Bien. Par contre, tu n'es pas obligé de faire des cadeaux, on a pas tous un maxi budget et comme toutes mes économies ou presque sont parties dans la décoration, le repas, la vaisselle, je ne peux rien vous offrir, je compte sur votre présence, c'est tout..._

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, impatient d'être en compagnie de toute la meute, pour dîner, célébrer cette famille nouvelle, soudée et se créer de petites traditions qui perdureront avec un peu de chance. Stiles met son manteau pour affronter le froid, embrasse la joue de Derek, inconscient, trop heureux pour brider ses réactions auprès du lycan.

 _\- Merci Derek ! Merci ! Ça va être super, incroyable. Et tu verras, tu vas de nouveau adorer les fêtes de fin d'année..._

Stiles remet ses gants, son bonnet près pour une nouvelle ruée dans les magasins à la recherche des derniers ingrédients dont il a besoin pour son repas et des boissons.

 _\- Oh ! Et je pourrais même t'embrasser sous le gui, qui sait ?_

Stiles tel une tornade soudaine disparaît, laissant un Derek étrangement impatient d'être le jour du réveillon, la promesse d'un baiser pour motivation.

* * *

Qui veux un baiser sous le gui ? ;)

A demain ~


	8. Case 8

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'endroit fun où ils se trouvent. Je crois xD_

 **RAR**

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Stiles_ _a toujours des réactions étranges et puis on le saurait s'il contrôlait sa bouche xD Heureusement que ces impressions de "doux", "mielleux" transparaît dans cette fic... cela signifie que je fais correctement mon boulot =)_

 **Didinou :** _Merci Didi ~ (C'est un peu étrange de te surnommé ainsi... Ma soeur me surnomme ainsi quand elle veux quelques choses xD)_

 **Julia13Verseau :** _Désolée pas de suite prévu pour celui-ci... Quoique, tu pourrais décider que peut-être la case 31 soit une suite, même si, ce n'est pas le réveillon de Noël. Et je viens de donnez un gros indice de ce qui se passe le 31._

 **Audelie :** _Un peu que tu ne fait pas la difficile ! Tu as vue les spécimens de la série ? Je te comprend totalement._

 **MammaDiva :** _Une compensation pour le dentiste, je te comprend, personne n'aime le dentiste... Seigneur, la dernière fois était une véritable torture T.T_

* * *

 **8\. Team**

Stiles met son masque de protection alors que le reste de sa team termine de s'habiller pour pouvoir aller s'amuser. Il vérifie son arme et ses billes de peintures, il a hâte de se battre contre l'équipe adverse, qui elle aussi se prépare dans le vestiaire à l'extrémité du bâtiment.

C'était ce qui leur avait plu, cette possibilité de se battre contre une autre équipe, des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, plutôt que de se battre entre eux. Ils voulaient fortifier leur esprit d'équipe, voir leur amitié se solidifier un peu plus mais surtout, s'éclater.

Après débat, ils avaient convenu d'une date et choisi qui serait le chef d'équipe puisque Stiles tenait la chandelle avec les deux couples, ils l'avaient élu à la tête de leur bande. Trop généreux de leur part. Vraiment.

En tenue de camouflage, une ceinture de munition autour de sa taille, Stiles regarde attentivement ses amis, même Jackson. Ce n'était pas toujours rose entre eux, mais, ils avaient leur bon moment.

 _\- Très bien, je vous ferais grâce du discours d'Indépendance Day de Finstock, donc Ally, tu te postes en hauteur, tu es douée au tir à distance, Lydia, tu couvres ses arrières, aucune pitié même si nos adversaires sont des enfants de 10 ans, ils n'en auront pas pour nous. Jackson, je compte sur toi pour foncer dans le tas, soit prudent, dégomme tout ce qui bouge, Alison de ta tour, veille sur sa progression ! Bro' on protège mutuellement nos arrières et n'oubliez pas, se mettre à l'abri ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse ou de lâcheté, c'est du bon sens ! Mais le plus important, c'est qu'on s'éclate !_

Un cri de guerre unanime répond à ce discours, plutôt inspiré, Stiles en est fier. Même Lydia participe et rit de bonheur.

 _\- Aucune pitié !_

Un bip retentit et le compte à rebour s'enclenche au-dessus de la porte menant à l'arène.

Ils entrent excités comme des puces. Alison tourne à droite après avoir repéré un nichoir parfait, suivit de peu par Lydia, qui marche tranquillement. Jackson avance droit devant lui, lentement avec des pas mesurés jusqu'à s'accroupir sous une fenêtre d'une maison en ruine qui semble avoir été détruite par un bombardement.

De l'autre côté, du mouvement attire l'attention de Stiles, qui donne une tape sur l'épaule de Scott avant d'indiquer l'endroit du doigt. L'équipe adverse se déploie, l'adrénaline coule dans ses veines.

La partie commence.

Stiles glousse de manière faussement sadique alors qu'il vide son chargeur sur le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Il avait passé une heure absolument fantastique alors qu'ils s'étaient combattus avec ferveur et habilité, une sorte de jeu s'était installé entre son homologue et lui. Seulement, le jeune homme avait fini par acculer son adversaire, qui n'avait plus de munitions à sa disposition et son ennemi s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, attendant la fin de la grêle colorée.

 _\- Admets ta défaite !_

L'autre grogne dans son masque, diffusant de la buée, à genoux, au pied de Stiles alors qu'il danse, victorieux. Une main agrippe sa cheville, un cri peu virile accueille sa chute. L'homme grimpe sur lui, les jambes de part en part de son bassin, alors qu'il éclate une bille de peinture sur son casque de protection. Oh la belle verte.

 _\- Jamais._

Stiles explose de rire, la tête en arrière, les mains sur les hanches de son illustre ennemi inconnu.

 _\- Tricheur._

L'homme hausse les épaules.

 _\- La fin justifie les moyens._

 _\- Ça s'appelle de la triche, mon bon seigneur._

 _\- Vaincu ?_

 _\- Non. Tu as triché donc j'ai gagné... Enfin, mon groupe à gagné !_

Une paire de botte entre dans leur champs de vision à quelques millimètres de la tête de Stiles, qui penche le visage en arrière, étirant son cou pour voir l'importun.

 _\- Prenez-vous une chambre mais par pitié ne faite rien en publique !_

Stiles secoue la tête.

 _\- Jack Jack ce genre de chose ne se dit pas ! Et je ne suis pas un garçon facile._

 _\- Ça c'est sur, tu es même difficile..._

 _\- Je savais que tu m'aimais Jack..._

 _\- Difficile à supporter !_

 _\- TRAHISON !_

L'homme toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches rit, gigotant légèrement sur son bassin et Stiles regarde le masque taché de violet, de rouge et de jaune poussin.

 _\- Il n'y a rien de drôle mon poussin !_

 _\- Poussin ?_

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _\- Je ne connais pas ton nom et tu as du jaune sur ton casque... cherche pas, cerveau hyperactif._

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Humm ? Non, non... je m'appelle pas Derek, moi, c'est Stiles, mon vrai prénom est impossible à prononcer alors j'ai choisi Stiles._

 _\- Je m'appelle Derek._

 _\- Oooooohhhh enchanté Derek, est-ce que tu peux me libérer ?_

 _\- Cela dépend..._

\- Et ça dépend de quoi ?

 _\- Si tu comptes te venger._

 _\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre, j'ai la vengeance dans la peau, une vrai petite teigne, demande à mon meilleur pote, il y a deux mois, je me suis vengé d'un truc qu'il m'a fait, il y a deux ans..._

Jackson repars, peu ravi d'être la 5ème roues du carrosse. Du coin de l'œil Stiles remarque l'attroupement dans un coin de l'arène, les regardants en commentant leur... leur... qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire exactement ?

 _\- Très bien, je m'en contenterai..._

 _\- Alors, je suis libre ?_

 _\- Une autre condition._

 _\- Encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Un dîner, toi et moi, Samedi soir ?_

Le souffle de Stiles s'arrête alors qu'un rougissement impromptu s'installe sur ses pommettes.

 _\- Alors que tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble ? Si ça se trouve, je ne suis absolument pas à ton goût... Ou j'ai une horrible cicatrice... Je suis moche ? Horriblement banal._

Derek hausse les épaules.

 _\- Je demande à voir._

Ses mains immenses, incroyablement viriles attrapent le masque de Stiles et le lui retirent avec une délicatesse étonnante.

Derek contemple le visage fin sous ses yeux, deux orbes caramel fondu avec des éclats d'or le regardent inquiets et perplexes. Des grains de beauté, qui ressemblent à des étoiles parsèment la peau d'albâtre alors que les lèvres fines de son adversaire s'entrouvre pour laisser passer son souffle haché. Derek a soudain envie de les embrasser, ravir et faire gonfler cette bouche mutine.

 _\- Loin d'être banal..._

 _\- Moche alors ?_

Derek secoue la tête.

 _\- Magnifique._

Stiles rougit profondément, le rouge s'étale sur son cou et ses oreilles alors qu'il gigote mal à l'aise. Derek grogne sous la friction entre leur bassin.

 _\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça... Sinon, on risque vraiment de se donner en spectacle._

Le jeune homme se fige d'embarras quand il sent une partie de l'anatomie de son tortionnaire se réveiller.

 _\- Seigneur, Derek je suis..._

Derek se relève en vitesse et aide Stiles à en faire de même, qu'il le regarde étrangement.

 _\- Tu n'as pas attendu ma réponse._

 _\- C'est vrai. Dois-je t'attacher ?_

 _\- Pas au premier rendez-vous voyons !_

Stiles glousse.

 _\- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de voir à quoi tu ressembles ou je dois faire appelle à mon imagination ?_

Derek retire son casque, se passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffe un peu plus alors qu'ils luisent de sueur, bouclant légèrement.

La respiration de Stiles se coupe, l'homme est séduisant. Un modèle de virilité. Des sourcils épais qui encadrent des yeux incroyables à la couleur improbable, un mélange de vert, de gris avec quelques pointes de bleu. Des lèvres pleines, presque pulpeuses, entourées d'une barbe de trois jours sur une mâchoire carrée, volontaire, forte. Sa silhouette pleine de muscles moulée dans le treillis était déjà impressionnante mais là, le visage s'accorde à la perfection avec le corps. Au loin, il entend les jurons incrédules de ses amis.

Stiles se passe la langue sur les lèvres, affamé subitement.

 _\- Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 _\- De quoi Stiles ?_

L'homme fait un sourire en coin, n'ayant rien loupé de ses réactions.

 _\- De vouloir sortir avec moi._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi._

 _\- Tu es étrange._

 _\- Et toi, étonnement peu sur de toi. Samedi à 7 heures, je passe te chercher ?_

 _\- D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller boire un verre, ton groupe et le mien, qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ?_

 _\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, ça sera avec plaisir._

Stiles sourit, éblouissant son ancien adversaire, qui va sans conteste se transformer en compagnon de vie.

Il fera tout pour ça, même si il doit le battre une nouvelle fois au Paintball.

* * *

 _Voilà._

 _J'espère que cette "petite" chose vous a plût. J'ai encore besoin de vous dire qu'une review est plus qu'apprécier ? Et vous voyez ? Je répons le lendemain à vos charmants commentaires, ne suis-je pas une bonne fille ? =D_

 _A demain._


	9. Case 9

**Auteure** : _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude ~_

 **RAR**

 **Guest : **_Merci =)_

 **Chloë(guest) : **_Merci d'avoir mis un commentaire pour cette case et je te remercie de me lire tout les jours =) Oh une adepte du UA ! Gros bisou a toi aussi Chloë, j'espère que les autres cases te plairont tout autant._

 **Didinou :** _Merci._

 **MammaDiva : **_OOOOOoooohh coquin(e) ! J'aime le côté "guerrier" de cette fic... ils sont tellement adorable._

 **Julia13Verseau :** _Non, tu crois ? xD Bingo. Ma dentiste... Seigneur, devait dénervé une de mes dents, j'ai toujours une mèche et un trou dedans, mais, hors de question d'y retourné... Une charcutière ! Et pas aimable pour un sou !_

 **Kaykook :** _C'est Stiles ! Faut s'accrocher pour le suivre ! Le paintball était une idée intéressante à explorer_

 **Wlestia(guest) :** _Je sais ce qu'est un pneumothorax, la mère d'une amie en a eu un récemment des suites d'une opération... la convalescence va être longue et compliquer et tu vas devoir faire attention a ne pas te fatiguer. Repose-toi, prend soin de toi et surtout laisse les autres te chouchouter =) Case 7 : Les rennes mignon sont important, je te comprend ! Case 8 : Stiles à la mémoire pour ce genre de chose ! Et il ne vont pas trop vite, Derek lui demande juste un rendez-vous, normal non ? Y'a même pas de sexe dans cet OS ! xD_

 **LydiaMartin33430 :** _C'est un exploit que je suis heureuse d'avoir relevé sans le savoir ! Le paintball s'est sympa... tellement de do.. couleur ! xD_

* * *

 **9\. L'année prochaine**

Stiles et Scott jouaient tranquillement à Mario Kart dans l'appartement de l'hyperactif. C'était leur soirée entre mec, minimum une fois par mois, ce soir, il n'existait qu'eux.

Leurs téléphones portables sur vibreur, de la bouffe à emporter sur la table basse, des boissons gazeuses et une tenue décontractée sur le dos. Ils en profitaient pour parler de tout, de rien et de décompresser ensemble comme au temps de leur adolescence où c'était eux contre le monde.

L'hyperactif balance une peau de banane qui envoie le kart de son pote dans le décor après une magnifique glissade.

 _\- Salaud !_

 _\- Tous les coups sont permis chez Mario Bro' ! Accepte-le !_

Scott grogne alors qu'il drop un booster de vitesse qui lui permet de rattraper son retard et de dépasser Stiles.

 _\- Merde !_

Scott bouscule l'épaule de Stiles en riant.

 _\- Derek m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui... enfin, on va chercher un appartement plus grand, puis, emménager._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Le jeune homme met sur pause le jeu et se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

 _\- Attends... Attends, il a enfin décidé d'officialiser votre relation au bout de cinq ans ?_

 _\- Oh s'il te plaît ! Je pensais que votre relation s'était améliorée ? On l'a officialisée depuis un moment, On a commencé à sortir ensemble alors qu'il était mon professeur à l'université, mais, ça n'a duré qu'un ans, le temps que je termine mon internat, après, on a été libre de s'afficher, il ne voulait pas avoir mauvaise réputation alors qu'il venait de commencer, c'est tout... On a que 6 ans de différence ! J'ai compris qu'il fallait être discret, tu as toujours eu du mal avec ce départ de relation... Mon protecteur._

 _\- Je dit juste que ce n'est pas trop tôt !_

 _\- On ne peux pas tous vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, emménager au bout de 6 mois de relation et se marier au bout d'1 an..._

Scott attrape du maïs soufflé et le lance à la face de Stiles.

 _\- Serait-ce une critique ?_

 _\- Absolument pas. Je dit juste que je suis différent de toi mon Scotty ! Tu as ta façon et j'ai la mienne. De plus, tu as toujours été un fonceur, tu sais ce que tu veux mais moi, avec mon hyperactivité, je fais tout pour savoir, si mon coup de cœur va durer, comme mon amour pour le violon ou être aussi éphémère que mon désire d'apprendre le piano..._

 _\- Je rigolais Stiles, je suis juste heureux pour toi. Félicitation, maintenant, à quand le mariage ?_

 _\- Oulà... vois plus petit mon pote ! Pense d'abord à notre pendaison de crémaillère, ce qui ne sera pas avant l'année prochaine. Mais du coup, nos soirées à deux vont être plus compliquées à mettre en place._

Scott hausse les épaules avant de lui faire un câlin, resserrant sa prise jusqu'à pratiquement l'étouffer.

 _\- On trouvera une solution ! Je suis heureux pour toi mon pote, vous avancez en temps que couple et ça c'est génial ! Vous êtes parfait ensemble, c'est... il y a toujours des étincelles même après 5 ans de relation, c'est à croire que ça se renforce un peu plus chaque année._

 _\- Oh arrête ! Toi et Kira, vous êtes écœurant de guimauve, avec tout ce sucre, on va finir avec du diabète !_

Scott s'écarte de Stiles, pour le toiser les yeux plein de défis.

 _\- Ah ouais ? On est écœurant ? Je vais te latter la gueule à Mario mon pote, tu ne vas pas t'en relever de si tôt !_

D'une pression du pouce, il reprend la partie, hurlant à plein poumons comme un dément sans aucune pitié pour les voisins de Stiles.

 _\- VENGEANCE !_

L'hyperactif explose de rire, la manette dans les mains.

Ils avancent dans leur vie, construisent leur avenir, leur couple mais le plus important, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Pour rien au monde, ils changeraient ça.

* * *

 _C'était court, je sais..._

 _Une review..._ blablabla... _vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire..._

 _A demain =)_


	10. Case 10

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. A part deux personnages présents dans cette fiction_

 **Note :** _C'est un peu... noir, donc, si vous ne pouvez pas lire de la violence, des insultes, je vous conseille de fermer la page._

 **Note 2** **:** _Je regardais l'émission Quotidien lorsque j'écrivais ce qui m'a donner le prénom d'un des personnages qui n'existe pas dans la série Teen Wolf, donc, Oscar Wolf est un chanteur pour information... Comme quoi, l'inspiration part de rien.#TrueStory_

 **RAR**

 **Didinou : **_Merci_

 **Audelie : **_Case 8 : Merci ! Improbable ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le truc de Derek mais poussé par ses potes dont sa soeur ? Pourquoi pas, j'ai envie de dire xD Case 9 : J'ai vue la première saison, me semble et je vois me rapport... mais je ne m'en suis pas inspiré =)_

 **Julia13Verseau :** _C'est tout à fait possible u_u et c'est un professeur universitaire, un grade au-dessus =)_

 **Wlestia :** _C'est vrai que tu passes un peu à côté de la ferveur des fêtes mais la santé est beaucoup plus importante ! Bon de mon côté, les vitrines de Noël dans mon patelin ce n'est pas génial... Case 8 : Personne ne refuse une invitation de Derek voyons ! Case 9 : Y'a beaucoup de chose que je dois développé dans ce calendrier dis-donc... _

**Toonette** **:** _Merci pour tes commentaires =)_

 **Kaykook :** _J'aime bien ce genre de Bro' time et dans la mesure où ce calendrier est essentiellement "Sterek" un petit break ne fait pas de mal =)_

* * *

 **10\. Bande adhésive**

Stiles gigote sur la chaise, alors que les menottes en plastique, qui maintiennent ses mains au dossier du siège, mangent douloureusement la peau de ses poignets. Avec frénésie, il secoue la tête, effrayé par la chose qui approche de sa bouche, il essaie de s'éloigner autant que lui permettent ses entraves.

 _\- Mec ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça, si ? Ça va être un enfer à enlever ! J'ai déjà les lèvres gercées mais si en plus tu me bâillonnes avec ça, j'vais finir en sang ! Allez mec, c'est déjà chiant d'avoir été enlevé, tu ne vas pas pousser le vice jusque là, si ?_

Une claque violente envoie sa tête basculer sur la gauche alors que sa lèvre se fend, du sang coule sur son menton. Légèrement abasourdi, sa joue chauffant, l'adhésif se moule sur ses lèvres fines et douloureuses.

 _\- Putain, j'ai cru que tu n'arrêterais plus de parler ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange..._

Les doigts boudinés de l'homme effleure les pommettes de l'hyperactif, presque avec tendresse, puis, vicieusement appuient sur le rouge de la joue.

 _\- Tu ne sentiras plus rien quand on te le retirera, ne t'inquiète pas..._

Les lèvres horribles de l'homme bedonnant aux yeux de fouines se posent sur les siennes malgré le scotch, son corps frissonne de dégoût. Pris de folie et un manque d'instinct de survie, envoie sa tête heurter violemment le nez de son kidnappeur. Une gerbe de sang et l'agresseur grogne de douleur, une fierté passagère inonde son esprit, vite éteinte par la colère de son tortionnaire.

 _\- Sale pute !_

Une main s'enroule autour du cou de Stiles qui se fige, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Le fou serre progressivement ses doigts sur son cou gracile, son cœur s'emballe, s'affole à la recherche d'air.

 _\- Tu vas voir, je vais te dompter à la perfection. Je vais t'utiliser jusqu'à ce que ton cul se relève automatiquement lorsque je baisserais mon froc, ou tu ouvriras ta bouche de suceuse pour me satisfaire, tu m'appelleras Maître et quand tu seras usé jusqu'à la corde, que tu ne me plairas plus, je t'égorgerai comme je l'ai fait avec le dernier et j'installerai ton corps, enfin, ce qui en restera, sur le parking du poste de police de ton père... peut-être qu'il y aura une seconde victime, cela brisera son pauvre cœur de voir sa tafiolle de fils ainsi. Je vais adorer te dresser comme la chienne que tu es... sale pédé ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu frétiller du cil devant ce mec ? Tu aimes te faire saillir par un vrai mec, n'est-ce pas ? J'vais accéder à ton souhait... tu vas adorer !_

Avec une tendresse malsaine, il lui embrasse le front alors qu'il desserre ses doigts avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il s'éloigne de sa victime, s'approche de la porte.

 _\- Je reviens bientôt, ce n'est que partie remise, le temps que je soigne mon nez, récupère quelques petits trucs et que tu te calmes... J'ai hâte de découvrir mon nouveau jouet, malheureusement, j'ai été dans l'obligation de me séparer du dernier, il s'est usé un peu trop vite, il n'a pas résisté assez longtemps à mon goût, j'espère que tu seras plus combatif qu'Oscar._

Stiles pâlit brusquement alors qu'il regarde son kidnappeur disparaître derrière la porte de sa liberté. Seigneur, il doit partir de là, fuir le plus loin possible. Il avait entendu parler du jeune Oscar Wolf dont la dépouille martyrisée, avait fini égorgée, disposée de façon macabre dans un parc parcouru essentiellement par des familles et des joggeurs. Les journalistes avaient parlé de la nudité du corps ainsi que des objets contondants enfoncés dans son rectum, il avait été fait mention d'une amputation et d'une énucléation de son vivant, sans anesthésiant d'après les supputations des experts. Il avait suivit l'affaire qui avait ébranlée le monde d'un oeil discret, même après la découverte d'autres victimes, disséminées dans plusieurs états. Ces nouveaux faits avait fait intervenir le FBI.

Seulement, comme n'importe qui, Stiles ne se pensait être le genre de personne qui puisse être ciblé par un tueur en série. Donc tranquillement, il avait rejoint le parking de sa boîte, éreinté par une journée de code intensive pour le futur jeu vedette du studio, Scott l'attendait dans leur bar favori pour un peu de détente. Malheureusement, il n'avait même pas atteint sa voiture qu'une aiguille s'était plantée dans son cou, le monde s'était mis à tanguer dangereusement, son corps avait basculé en avant et était déjà endormi avant de toucher lourdement le sol.

Il s'était réveillé, le cerveau dans le brouillard, ses yeux avaient eu un mal fou à se focaliser sur son environnement. Ses premières paroles avait ressemblé à des borborygmes incompréhensibles, une sorte de langage imaginaire grave, un peu comme du Kuzdule. Après des minutes qui lui avait semblé des heures, il avait senti les liens qui rongeait douloureusement ses poignets, ses chevilles également entravées mais protégées par son vêtement.

Il était dans une salle minuscule, qui ressemblait étrangement à une cellule capitonnée, il y avait un matelas à même le sol, dans un état déplorable dans un coin et une chaîne scellée au mur. Pour l'instant. Grâce à une lucarne minuscule, il avait constaté que la nuit avait laissé place au jour. Après une grande inspiration, il avait hurlé à plein poumon, demandant de l'aide, s'agitant sur sa chaise qui semblait clouée au sol. Ses cris avaient rameuté son kidnappeur. L'homme n'était pas trop grand, il devait difficilement faire sa taille mais il était trapu, massif, avec un torse volumineux accentué par une bedaine envahissante. Son visage était rougeaux avec des taches de sons, des yeux de fouines, petits, vicieux, injectés de sang et une hygiène corporelle quasi inexistante. La peur s'était mis à brûler ses veines alors qu'il hurlait encore plus fort.

C'était pas la joie.

C'était la merde. Avec un "m" majuscule.

Quels euphémismes.

Il était hors de question que son corps, son visage et sa "triste" histoire fasse la Une des journaux. Jamais. Stiles fait des va et vient de plus en plus ample à force de travailler le plastique, l'étirant alors qu'il le retient au meuble.

Il doit fuir ! Il doit fuir ! Il doit fuir ! Il doit fuir !

Sa main droite se retrouve libre de toute entrave et il accélère la friction sur l'autre. Sa respiration est rapide, anarchique, proche de la crise d'angoisse et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se laisser submerger s'il veut survivre.

Sa seconde mains retrouve sa liberté de mouvement et Stiles s'active déjà sur ses chevilles, ses ongles grattent, se cassent, tirent jusqu'à réussir l'impossible. Son index se brise sous la sollicitation, son hurlement de douleur étouffé par le bandeau sur ses lèvres mais ce n'est pas assez grave pour l'arrêter, il doit se sauver, survivre. Stiles regarde ses poignets ensanglantés, pas assez pour l'inquiéter d'une perte de sang trop importante, puis, il relève son pantalon, vérifie l'état de ses chevilles qui heureusement ont été protégées par ses vêtements. De ses longs doigts fins, il agrippe un bout du ruban adhésif qui l'assujetti au silence, la douleur lui fait venir les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il tremble. Ses muscles sollicités d'une façon inhabituelle tirent douloureusement.

Un gémissement retentit dans la cellule, alors, que le bâillon argenté rejoint les menottes sur le sol, du sang coule sur son menton et il grimace de dégoût.

Stiles s'élance vers la porte, par prudence, il essaie de tourner la poignée avec lenteur, douceur, malgré le sang qui rue dans ses oreilles, il tire sans résultat.

 _\- Merde ! C'est fermé !_

Il se rabat sur la chaise, frappe violemment les pieds, tout en secouant l'assise, son index gauche irradie de chaleur, la douleur pulsant ses tentacules sur ses nerfs à vifs, grâce à son acharnement, le meuble cède, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Le voilà avec une arme pour le retour de son agresseur.

Stiles se tourne vers le matelas à la couleur immonde, plein de crasse, son regard accroche de minuscule barre fait sans doute avec des ongles, le décomptes des jours, un sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche.

 _\- Seigneur._

Juste à côté, il y a un oreiller ultra plat avec des tâches de pleures, un endroit spécifique du tissus est usé jusqu'à la corde, cela ressemble étrangement à des marques de dents. Une envie subite de vomir s'invite dans son œsophage et Stiles détourne le regard incapable d'enregistrer plus d'informations macabres.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous les gars..._

Quand il sortira d'ici, parce qu'il va sortir, il ira rendre visite à leurs tombes, parler avec eux. Et s'excuser. S'excuser d'être toujours en vie et pas eux. Stiles regarde la lucarne, hésitant à tenter de regarder à travers, malheureusement, c'est beaucoup trop haut, même avec la chaise branlante grâce à ses bons soins.

Il s'installe près de la porte, accroupi, la chaise devant lui, les mains sur les pieds arrières, Stiles attend calmement le retour de son tortionnaire, l'adrénaline disparaît de ses veines à chaques pulsations, à mesure que le temps passe. Un bruit de clé dans la serrure le fait se redresser vivement, ses jambes s'ancrent dans le sol, la chaise au-dessus de sa tête, la respiration calme, prêt à frapper. Il se marmonne un mantra.

 _\- Tu peux le faire... tu peux le faire..._

La porte s'ouvre, un pistolet apparaît dans son champs de vision, sans attendre, il frappe sur l'arme en hurlant. Un juron s'élève alors que l'arme s'échoue lourdement sur le sol, un second homme apparaît et arrête Stiles alors qu'il allait frapper une nouvelle fois, prêt à vendre chèrement sa vie.

 _\- Monsieur Stilinski, FBI !_

L'hyperactif se débat un instant, avant que l'information parvienne à se frayer un passage dans le brouillard de son cerveau en mode survie. Puis, ses membres se relâchent, il tremble de soulagement, de douleur alors que dans sa tête, "FBI" et "Sauvé" tourne en boucle.

L'agent récupère l'arme de fortune alors que le second se baisse à la recherche de son flingue.

 _\- Je suis l'agent Derek Hale et celui que vous venez de surprendre est Chris Argent, mon collègue._

Les jambes de Stiles le lâchent, sa respiration s'emballe.

\- _FBI... FBI... FBI... FBI..._

L'agent Hale pose la chaise qui s'écroule bruyamment, alors qu'il invite son coéquipier à faire venir l'urgentiste. Il s'agenouille près de la victime, sa main se pose sur son épaule et des yeux solaires gorgés d'eau se braque sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement.

 _\- Monsieur Stilinski, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, l'homme qui vous a enlevé à été arrêté. Un urgentiste va venir vous examinez et ensuite, vous irez à l'hôpital._

Stiles respire de plus en plus fort alors qu'il reste à terre, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son sauveur.

 _\- Ils étaient ici... ils.. et il voulait, il voulait me... je suis tellement heureux de vous voir._

L'agent Hale détourne le regard, embrasse la cellule du regard, accroche certains détails, la lucarne minuscule et trop haute, la chaîne de cheville pour entraver ses proies, comme des esclaves sexuels prêt à l'emploi. Il y a aussi les menottes ensanglantées sur le sol près d'un pied cassé appartenant à la chaise qui a désarmé son collègue. Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme combatif et plein de ressource. Ses poignets sont sanguinolents comme ses lèvres et l'index gauche à triplé de volume.

 _\- Nous savons... Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant..._

Délicatement Derek pose un doigts près de la bouche du jeune homme.

 _\- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos lèvres ?_

 _\- Ruban adhésif._

 _\- Oh._

L'agent aide Stiles à se relever alors que Chris revient accompagné d'un homme en uniforme tenant un sac pour les premiers soins et les examens rapides.

Stiles papillonne des yeux, incapable pendant un court instant de se souvenir où il se trouve, des derniers événements puis tout lui revient d'un coup. C'est douloureux. Effrayant. Une crise s'amorce, un froid glacial coule dans ses veines et il se redresse dans son lit médicalisé. Il est à l'hôpital, dans une chambre, une atèle protège son index cassé, on lui a enduit une pommade dégueulasse sur ses lèvres et enroulé des bandages autours de ses poignets meurtris. Il avait vécu son voyage en ambulance dans un état second, l'agent lui avait affirmé que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils allaient prendre soin de lui. L'arrivée au urgence avait été un balai flou d'uniforme blanc et de questions auxquelles il avait tenté de répondre au mieux. Il s'était assoupi exténué entre deux visites médicales.

 _\- Fils tout va bien !_

 _\- Pa... pa !_

Son père l'étreint, ses mains caressent son dos mis à nu par la blouse sexy de l'hôpital.

 _\- Tout va bien fiston ! Tu es en sécurité ! Tu es à l'hôpital._

 _\- Je... je sais ! Combien de temps est-ce que je... ?_

 _\- 2 jours à peine ! Scott a prévenu la police tout de suite après un sms étrange qu'il a reçu, ça ne te ressemblait pas du tout, alors, il s'est inquiété._

Stiles respire l'odeur bienfaitrice de son père, savoure le cocon familial.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Tu l'informais que tu le quittais, que tu avais trouver un meilleur coup et que tu ne le verrais plus jamais._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Son père lui embrasse le front, se rassure d'avoir son fils auprès de lui.

 _\- Étonnant, hein ! Mais, les recherches ont un peu trop tarder à mon goût, le commissariat auquel est allé Scott, ne l'ont pas cru... Heureusement, il m'a appelé et j'ai fini par trouver le numéro d'un des agents du FBI qui travaille sur l'affaire Oscar Wolf, une histoire d'instinct comme tu l'appelles..._

Stiles resserre sa prise sur son père, ses larmes coulent silencieusement.

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait peur._

 _\- Stiles, tu n'y es pour rien._

 _\- Certes mais..._

On frappe à la porte et Stiles regarde les deux agents du FBI entrer, des larges cernes sous les yeux et des gobelets de café énormes dans les mains.

 _\- Bonjour._

Le jeune homme contemple les nouveaux venus, les observe attentivement, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire hier, trop envahi par le soulagement et la disparition de l'adrénaline pour enregistrer autre chose que son sauvetage. Mais l'un des agents est absolument à son goût, sexy, ténébreux et sans doute incroyablement hétéro.

L'homme aux yeux verts de gris s'approche du lit, pose sa large main virile sur l'un de ses pieds et Stiles apprécie le toucher, sa chaleur, son ancrage avec la réalité, son sauvetage, sa liberté. Malgré ses lèvres abîmées, il sourit à son sauveteur.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, voici mon collègue l'agent Chris Argent et je suis Derek Hale... Avant d'aller nous reposer, nous voulions savoir comment vous alliez ?_

Stiles hausse les épaules.

 _\- Aussi bien que possible, je suppose. Je viens de me réveiller en faite, ça sera difficile à surmonter, il y aura le procès, mais, j'y arriverais._

 _\- Vous ne serez sans doute pas obligé de témoigner au vu des preuves que nous avons trouvé..._

\- Je vois, mais, sachez que ça ne me dérange pas, je suis fils de Shérif, si je dois témoigner pour l'écrouer, je le ferais.

 _\- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Stilinski._

 _\- Stiles._

 _\- Stiles._

 _\- Oh ! Je suis désolé agent Argent, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Stiles, je suis solide et j'en ai vue d'autre ! Vous ne faisiez que vous défendre, c'est normal._

 _\- Blessé ? Pourquoi l'aurais-tu blesser ?_

L'agent Hale regarde son père.

 _\- Votre fils est un homme très courageux. Il attendait son ravisseur pour l'assommer avec la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché._

 _\- D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous réussi à détacher la chaise ? Elle était vissée au sol avec des équerres._

 _\- L'énergie du désespoir, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était hors de question que je meurs où je subisse ce qu'Oscar et les autres ont subi !_

 _\- En tout cas, on est impressionné, Derek n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour vous !_

 _\- Chris !_

 _\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !_

 _\- Certes mais..._

 _\- Merci agent Hale de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air._

La main sur son pied se resserre un instant, comme pour lui dire qu'il est là pour lui, qu'il croit en lui. C'est rassurant, ça le réchauffe de l'intérieur.

 _\- Je n'en doute pas._

 _\- Mais là, c'est moi qui m'inquiète !_

Derek hausse un sourcil alors que Chris cache un sourire derrière sa main.

 _\- Et pourquoi ?_

 _\- Vous semblez sur le points de vous écrouler de fatigue._

Le Shérif se lève de son siège.

 _\- Il a raison les garçons, vous devriez aller vous reposer, les preuves peuvent attendre demain, Stiles j'vais aller chercher Scott chez vous ainsi que des affaires et de quoi t'occuper._

 _\- D'accord, à tout de suite Papa !_

Derek regarde Stiles puis Chris, qui hoche la tête avant de partir à son tour, les laissant tout les deux seuls.

 _\- Vous ne comptez pas allez vous coucher agent Hale ?_

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Derek. Et donc votre fatigue ?_

 _\- Je vais vous tenir compagnie le temps que temps que votre meilleur ami et votre père arrive._

 _\- Mon preux chevalier._

Derek rougi adorablement, même sur ses oreilles et Stiles se cale un peu plus confortablement dans le lit.

 _\- Comment m'avez-vous trouver ? Je ne sais même pas où j'étais retenu._

L'agent relâche le pied du jeune homme et prend la place du Shérif, retire sa veste, laissant apparaître son holster ainsi que son arme. Il rapproche la chaise du lit.

 _\- Votre ami.. Scott ?_

 _\- Ouais Scotty..._

 _\- Grâce aux caméras de surveillance du parking de votre boîte, on vous voit vous faire kidnapper ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture de votre ravisseur... Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment votre père a réussi à trouver mon numéro personnel._

 _\- Mec, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que mes patrons aient installé des caméras !_

L'agent cache un bâillement avec sa main, ses yeux se plissent puis soupire.

 _\- Vous avez des gens qui vous aiment et qui vous connaissent assez pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas._

 _\- Ouais, mon père m'a parlé du sms qu'à reçu Scotty, cet homme, chose, pensait qu'on sortait ensemble._

 _\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?_

Derek s'enfonce dans sa chaise, déboutonne le haut du col de sa chemise, desserre sa cravate et Stiles le contemple avec des yeux appréciateurs.

 _\- Non. Scotty est mon meilleur ami, comme un frère, c'est dégueulasse !_

L'homme fort, le roc ferme les yeux en soupirant, l'une de ses mains, se pose sur le matelas du rescapé.

 _\- Tant mieux._

Les yeux de Stiles observent attentivement l'homme alangui, proche de s'endormir dans une position peu confortable, juste pour le rassurer et attendre le retour de personnes de confiances.

 _\- Est-il raisonnable de penser que je vous intéresse Agent Hale ?_

 _\- Ça se pourrait bien._

Stiles sourit doucement alors que le souffle de Derek se fait régulier, profond. Ses doigts enlacent ceux de l'agent, la chaleur de l'homme se propage jusqu'à son cœur, le calme. D'ici quelques jours, il demanderait à ce qu'on lui parle des autres victimes, du monstre qui l'a enlevé mais peut-être que dans toute cette histoire, un point positif en ressortira. Une connaissance approfondi de l'Agent Hale.

* * *

 _Est-ce que vous avez aimez ? C'était pas gagner au début avec ce thème et finalement... ça donne ça._

 _Un commentaire ? Des envies de meurtre ? C'est en bas, le petit carré avec marquer "post review as [votre pseudo]"_

 _A demain ?_


	11. Case 11

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Comme d'habitude. C'est bien de le préciser, hein ! xD_

 **RAR**

 **Guest :** _Merci =)_

 **Charle Carval : **_Hey non, quand même, pas Derek qui torture Stiles... ça ne se fait pas voyons ;) Hey non, désolée mais cette 11ème cases n'est pas la suite de la 10ème..._

 **Toonette : **_Heureusement qu'il y a l'agent Hale ;) C'est sexy hein ! xD_

 **Audelie : **_Oooohhh désolée, mais, c'était du coup un peu le but de cette fic, noir avec un méchant sadique... Mais j'admet qui c'était particulier comparer a l'ambiance de la plupart des autres cases... Stiles ne baisse jamais les bras, surnaturel ou non, c'est ce qui le rend unique (Je ressemble beaucoup a une groupie xD)_

 **Julia13Verseau : **_Aaahhh les deux avec des plaques, c'est sexy, je te l'accorde =)_

* * *

 **11\. Il n'est pas venu...**

Stiles pianote sur la table avec ses longs doigts fins, un gobelet de chocolat viennois fumant devant lui et un livre fermé attendant qu'on retourne à sa lecture. Il s'était habillé avec grand soin, un t-shirt de comics, son préféré avec Batman et une veste de costume qui ceint à la perfection sa taille fine, presque féminine, un jeans slim qui épouse ses longues jambes longilignes avec des boots montantes jusqu'aux chevilles. Il portait trois colliers de longueur différentes et il s'était même coiffé, bien que maintenant, à force de passer les mains dans ses cheveux, cela ne devait plus ressembler à rien. Sur le revers de sa veste, il portait un badge estampillé Deadpool, signe de reconnaissance pour son rencard.

Oui, parce qu'il avait un rencard aujourd'hui.

Enfin, ce n'était pas son truc ce genre de plan, une rencontre via internet s'entend. Seulement après plusieurs essai infructueux et une traversée du désert sentimental, il avait essayé d'y remédier avec les encouragement de ses amis et quelques conseils inspirés d'anecdotes.

Alors après quelques déboires, des hommes n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête, tirer un coup, il avait fait la connaissance d'un certain Blair309 alias Tom de trois ans son aîné. D'après ses dires, il demandait à voir. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune photo, juste parler, parler pendant des heures. Le courant passait très bien et puis, Tom lui avait proposé de se rencontrer en personne, de voir si la magie opérait aussi. Et à long terme, s'ils se plaisaient assez pour envisager de construire quelque chose a deux.

Son flirt, lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bistro moderne. L'établissement était agréable, un endroit où les habitués côtoyaient des étudiants qui cherchaient du calme où travailler avec un accès wifi gratuit. La décoration était chaleureuse, un mélange d'industriel et de bois recyclés, sombre.

Il avait commandé sa boisson chaude, alors qu'il s'installait à une table avec 20 minutes d'avance, nerveux à l'idée de faire la connaissance d'un homme presque inconnu, malgré les heures à discuter ensemble.

Seulement, voilà 10 minutes que Tom aurait dû passer le pas de la porte et aucune trace de son rendez-vous. Stiles sort son téléphone, regarde pour la énième fois l'heure et soupire de dépit.

 _\- Excusez-moi._

L'hyperactif relève la tête vers l'un des serveurs du café. Un homme charmant, fortement agréable à regarder. Un corps sexy, clairement entretenu par de la musculation, formé à la perfection et moulé dans un uniforme très classe. Noir et blanc, ajusté pour le corps qui le porte, un tablier blanc entoure et marque les hanches de l'homme. Un badge est épinglé sur l'un de ses pectoraux saillants, informe les clients du nom de cette statue grec. Derek.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Je... Aucune idée, revenez d'ici 1 heure et je vous le dirai ?_

 _\- D'accord. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose._

 _\- Merci Derek._

 _\- A votre service._

Stiles ne regarde absolument pas les fesses moulées dans le pantalon à pince, pas du tout. Bon d'accord, il le fait, mais, quelle idée d'avoir un fessier aussi rebondi et qui semble tellement ferme. Comme une invitation à le croquer. Ce n'est pas juste.

Après avoir lu quelques lignes de son roman, Stiles termine son chocolat, ouvre son application de tchat après s'être connecté au wifi de café.

En prenant une inspiration, il envoi un message à Blair309.

 _Bat24 dit :_

 **"Tom, est-ce que tout va bien ? Un problème ?"**

Presque instantanément un message lui parvient.

 _Blair309 dit :_

 **"Je suis désolé."**

 _Bat24 dit :_

 **"Quoi ? Tu as eu un problème ?"**

 _Blair309 dit :_

 **"Non je..**

 **J'ai eu la visite de mon ex."**

 _Bat24 dit :_

 **"Oh... est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu veux en parler ?"**

 _Blair309 dit :_

 **"Non. J'ai décidé de me remettre avec lui ! Je suis désolé Stiles."**

 _Bat24 dit :_

 **"Je vois."**

 _Blair309 dit :_

 **"Ne me déteste pas."**

 _Bat24 dit :_

 **"Non. Je suis un peu déçu mais ravi pour toi ! Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Toujours apparemment."**

 _Blair309 dit :_

 **"On se parle plus tard ?"**

 _Bat24 dit :_

 **"A plus."**

Stiles éteint son application, met en sourdine les notifications du tchat et verrouille son téléphone portable en poussant un profond soupire.

 _\- Génial ! C'est absolument génial ! Parfait, je vais finir seul avec des dizaines de chat à hurler sur les jeune pour le bruit qu'ils font sous ma fenêtre !_

 _\- Vous parlez tout seul ?_

Stiles sursaute de frayeur.

 _\- Seigneur ! Derek, vous voulez me tuer ?_

Le serveur s'installe en face de son client, une tasse en céramique blanche dans les mains, dévisageant le jeune homme.

 _\- Pas du tout. Je suis désolé._

 _\- Je plaisantais Derek._

 _\- Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?_

Stiles hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

 _\- Vous sembliez en colère et j'ai un peu de temps devant moi._

 _\- Oh... juste une désillusion, j'aurai dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas, c'était déjà pathétique en soi._

 _\- Si je suis puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui ne marcherait pas ?_

 _\- Vous êtes bien curieux, monsieur le serveur. Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas travailler, votre patron est-il d'accord avec votre pause impromptue ?_

 _\- Je suis absolument d'accord de m'accorder une pause bien méritée et vous semblez avoir besoin de parler._

Stiles explose de rire, ça fait du bien, efface la déception créée par Tom. Il avait espéré passer un bon moment, au moins rencontrer un nouvel ami, avancer dans cette vie qui devenait de plus en plus terne à mesure qu'il avançait seul. Rentrer chez lui, accueilli seulement par Rock était de plus en plus déprimant. Et puis, le voilà qui discute avec le patron de ce charmant café.

 _\- J'avais rendez-vous avec un mec, seulement, il a préféré renoué avec son ex._

 _\- L'idiot._

 _\- L'idiot ?_

Derek regarde attentivement son client, tout en courbes graciles, aériennes et discrètes. Des pommettes adorables qui rougit sous ses yeux scrutateurs, des grains de beauté qui parsèment son visage, son cou qui invite à découvrir le reste sur la totalité du corps. Comme des constellations inconnues qui ne demandent qu'à être cartographiées par un éminent astronome, que Derek rêverait d'être. Des lèvres mutines qui prennent vie avec un sourire, des yeux rieurs aux éclats d'ors et un adorable nez en trompette. Le jeune homme est extraordinaire, il se démarque, un chant de sirène que Derek ne peux combattre. Et il n'en a pas envie.

 _\- Parfaitement. Pourquoi préférer quelqu'un d'autre à vous ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore vu._

 _\- Il rate quelque chose !_

Stiles rougit de plaisir alors qu'il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un homme incroyablement sexy le complimente ainsi.

 _\- Ne soyez pas idiot ! Si c'est une technique pour fidéliser votre clientèle, c'est déloyale._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes magnifique, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?_

 _\- Pas dernièrement, non._

 _\- Alors ce sont des cons. Je termine à 18h30, est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ?_

Un sourire immense, éblouissant aveugle Derek et son cœur s'emballe, heureux.

 _\- J'en serais ravis Monsieur le Patron ! J'ai un livre à finir, j'attendrais que vous ayez fini._

 _\- Parfait._

Stiles regarde Derek se lever, il se mord la lèvre incapable de croire à sa chance.

 _\- Je m'appelle Stiles._

Les doigts du serveur effleure sa pommette, caresse aérienne qui fait galoper son coeur.

 _\- Enchanté Stiles._

L'hyperactif regarde son rencard retourné derrière le comptoire, servir ses clients avec un sourire un peu plus grand. Un sms fait vibrer son portable, c'est son meilleur ami qui lui demande comme ça se passe.

 **"Il n'est pas venu, mais, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé mieux. Beaucoup mieux."**

* * *

 _Et voilà ~_

 _A demain pour la suite, en attendant, une review ne fait pas de mal. Au contraire. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ~_


	12. Case 12

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient. Juste la chaussette ?_

 **RAR**

 **MammaDiva :** _Stiles n'a clairement pas perdu au change, bien au contraire ;)_

 **Didinou :** _Merci :)_

 **Toonette :** _Un rendez-vous sous la couette ? xD_

 **Charle Carval :** _Je vois, je transmettrais tes remerciements à Tom... Et merci d'aimer mon écriture ! J'adore tes reviews =)_

 **Audelie :** _Il faut parler du fessier de Derek, c'est important voyons ! Et vendre du rêve est mon objectif x)_

 **Kaykook :** _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas a une review prêt ! Stiles attire le regard, donc, je suppose qu'être kidnappé est une croix à porter x) Comme on dit "une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre."_

* * *

 **12\. Chaussettes**

 _\- Stiles !_

L'hyperactif glousse alors qu'il fuit dans la salle de bain.

 _\- Oui amour ?_

 _\- Mes chaussettes !_

 _\- Hin hin et les mots magiques ?_

 _\- Stiles ! Je vais être en retard !_

Stiles retire le t-shirt qu'il portait comme pyjama, son seul vêtement de nuit alors qu'il pose les chaussettes sur le lavabo.

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon problème grincheux._

 _\- Stiles._

La porte s'ouvre vivement, le jeune homme se tourne vers son amant, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. La démarche féline, il s'approche de Derek. Son corps nu se colle contre celui totalement habillé de l'homme grincheux, ses mains s'accrochent à son dos puissant sous la veste de costume, incroyablement séduisant. Stiles lève la tête, embrasse, mordille sous le cou de son amant alors qu'il sent des mains puissantes agripper ses fesses, un doigts mutin glisse entre les lobes, entre en lui. L'hyperactif gémis de plaisir, l'étouffe dans un baisé renversant, leur langue jouent, s'apprivoisent, se domptent encore et encore. Pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Trop vite, ils se retrouvent à court d'air, ils s'écartent mais reste collés l'un contre l'autre.

 _\- Démon._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Der'._

Stiles récupère la paire de chaussettes, la donne à son amant après un dernier baiser.

 _\- Votre liberté Monseigneur._

L'hyperactif s'écarte sous le grognement protestataire de son amant, entre dans la cabine de douche en gloussant. Après un dernier regard sur le corps sexy de son fiancé, Derek le quitte pour la journée, excité à l'idée de rentrer chez lui, terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 _Et voilà._

 _A demain et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Bonne journée les louloups._


	13. Case 13

**Auteure** : _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude =)_

 **RAR**

 **Julia13Verseau :** _Case 11 : Mes Derek sont génial, quoiqu'ils fassent ;) Case 12 : Il doit bossé, bien qu'il a beaucoup de sang froid, et puis, il pourra reprendre plus tard, dans la soirée, ils auront tout le temps pour ça ;)_

 **Toonette : **_Il n'y a pas de mal a se faire du bien =)_

 **Charle Carval : **_J'espère bien que tu aimes ! Justement, c'est fait exprès que se soit si court, la frustration ~ J'essaie de répondre autant que possible aux reviews ~_

 **Audelie** **:** _C'est parce que tu n'es pas Derek ou Stiles, normal ! Les grosses chaussettes devant la télé, c'est le summum du cocooning très chère !_

 **Wlestia(guest) :** _Tu vas être fatiguée un moment, courage ! Je n'ai pas de centre "commercial" digne de ce nom vers chez moi, pourtant, je suis a 1heure de Paris ! Case 10 : J'aime beaucoup le moment où il attend avec la chaise parce que ça lui correspond tout a fait ! Case 11 : Je pense que si, même avec Tom, Derek aurait tenter de l'approcher, mais, aurait-il eu le succès escompter ? Je ne saurait le dire xD Case 12 : Merci ! J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort sur celui-ci X)_

* * *

 **13\. Secret**

C'était pas sa faute.

Mais vraiment pas.

Ou peut-être un peu.

Un chouya.

Il n'avait pas fait exprès. Oui, _c'est ça_ , il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Il avait besoin de certaines notes que Derek avait archivées dans un dossier, constitué lors des apparitions indésirables des créatures surnaturelles. Donc, en tant que digne détenteur d'un des jeux de clés de secours de l'alpha, il s'était invité chez le loup. A sa décharge, il le pensait chez lui, mais, puisqu'il était là et lui pas, autant qu'il récupère ce qu'il était venu chercher pour son bestiaire en cours de création.

Sans gêne ? Certes un peu.

Il avait pris des cours de latin auprès de Lydia, payé un étudiant pour lui apprendre le grec ancien, ce qui l'avait obligé à bosser tout les week-end pendant des mois se le permettre. Il était entré dans le salon, à la recherche de la pochette de couleur uni, sans succès.

Le dossier n'y était pas.

Ni dans la cuisine.

Il avait donc continué l'exploration dans la chambre de Derek. Un endroit secret, où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et ni aucun autre membre de la meute à sa connaissance. C'était presque un mythe.

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à autant d'espace, de luminosité et de modernité. Deux murs colorés dans un ton apaisant, le dernier recouvert d'un papier peint à relief baroque d'un violine profond et en face des fenêtres gigantesque qui donnent sur la forêt, la surplombant majestueusement. La tête de lit reposait contre le violet, royale et immense, d'une dimension extraordinaire avec une parure de lit chaleureuse entourée de nombreux coussins, comme des nuages en attente d'un corps à choyer.

Dans un coin, à l'extrémité de la pièce, loin de la porte d'entrée, une table à dessin faisait face à la baie vitrée, près d'une bibliothèque qui mangeait une bonne partie du mur. Une étagère au dessus du bureau était envahie par des fournitures à dessin, pastels, pinceaux, pots, fusains, crayons... Stiles s'était précipité vers les rayonnages, non s'en avoir caressé le lit du regard, envieux. La bibliothèque était remplie d'œuvres en tout genre sur l'art, mais, pas seulement. Il y avait des cahiers, des centaines de cahiers sans titre, souples, rigides, grands, minuscules, à spirales ou reliés. Plus ou moins en bonne état, usés jusqu'à la corde. Piqué par la curiosité, il avait ouvert l'un de ces livres, une couverture rigide verte forêt avec des traces de doigts noirs, l'un des coins abîmé, délicatement il l'avait ouvert pour tomber sur son reflet. Son reflet au stylo à bille bleu en un seul trait, riant à gorge déployée, il pouvait presque entendre son rire. Étonnant. Il avait feuilleté les autres pages, s'arrêtant, contemplant, ses clones. Au fusain, au crayon, au feutre, dans la brume ou dans la lumière, avec une touche de couleur, ses yeux, ses lèvres ou encore juste ses grains de beauté. Ou alors flamboyant de couleur vive. Sur ces dessins, comme des univers alternatifs, il vivait, subissait le regard d'un maître d'oeuvre, un artiste avec un béguin pour son modèle. Sur ces feuilles, il était beau, extraordinaire et sur un piédestal qu'il ignorait avoir monté.

Il n'y a pas que lui, il y a des représentations des membres de la meute, des moments de joie, d'amour, de calme mais le sujet principal de ces cahiers, c'est de façon étonnante lui. Certains dessins louaient la beauté de ses membres reconnaissables par ses innombrables grains de beauté, son visage, sa bouche ou encore ses oreilles. C'était des esquisses tellement pleines de tendresse, d'amour, de dévotion que le coeur de Stiles s'emballe.

Il attrape un autre cahier, d'une dimension plus grande, à spirales d'un orange puissant, aux éclats rajoutés par des éclaboussures de peinture dorée, avec un titre qui l'intrigue. "Le tourment de mes rêves." Les doigts tremblants, il se découvre nu, alangui, la bouche entrouverte, semblant gémir un prénom, les bras tendus en avant, il quémande à son observateur de le rejoindre.

 _\- Oh Seigneur !_

Stiles rougit, les joues brûlantes alors qu'il continue de feuilleter le carnet à esquisses. Malgré l'étonnement, l'hyperactif est ravi de sa découverte. Il n'est pas le seul à être hanté par des rêves, des fantasmes, ce n'est pas une inclinaison à sens unique. Lui qui vivait pour ces instants, les rares fois où il s'en souvenait, il devait prendre des douches froides, plusieurs fois par jour. C'était flatteur que Derek en soit victime également.

Stiles prend un autre carnet, oubliant la principale raison de sa présence. Ses yeux se gorgent du don caché de Derek, il a de l'or au bout des doigts, l'œil sûr et de la poésie dans l'âme. Ses doigts retracent ses traits croqués, ahuri par les détails et à quel point, il semble sublime.

 _\- Je ne ressemble pas à ça. Si ?_

Trop pris dans ses contemplations, il ne remarque pas le bruit que fait Derek lorsqu'il rentre chez lui. Ses pas traînants dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre.

Quand il passe le pas de la porte, Derek n'en croit pas ses yeux, dans son antre, entouré de ses cahiers à dessins, Stiles est là. Tranquillement en train de regardé son secret le plus intime. Ses pensées, ses envies, ses rêves, ses besoins qu'il tait.

 _\- Stiles !_

L'humain sursaute, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il ferme vivement le cahier.

 _\- Derek !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

En de longues et rapides enjambées Derek récupère ses cahiers, les joues rouges d'embarras, les yeux fuyants.

 _\- Je.. Humm.. j'étais venu cherché le dossier sur certaines créatures qu'on a croisé et comme je ne le trouvais pas dans le salon, comme d'habitude... j'ai atterri ici ! Ta chambre est géniale ! Je ne savais même pas que tu savais dessiné !_

 _\- Premièrement, tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, deuxièmement, ce sont mes affaires, tu n'avais pas à fouiller ! C'est privé Stiles !_

 _\- Je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès..._

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est de la tienne ! Absolument Monsieur, on n'a pas idée de mettre des cahiers anonymes ou avec des titres aussi accrocheur dans une bibliothèque, je suis né avec une très grande part de curiosité moi !_

 _\- Tu es dans ma chambre Stiles ! Tu n'avais pas a y foutre les pieds en premier lieu !_

Derek pose les cahiers sur son lit, avant de se diriger vers la table à dessin, pose son sac sur la chaise et sort ses affaires. Un cahier retrouve sa place sur l'inclinaison du meuble alors qu'une trousse rejoint la collection des fournitures à dessins.

 _\- T'es allé dessiner ?_

 _\- Stiles ! Sors d'ici et oubli ce que tu as vu !_

 _\- Hors de question Sourwolf ! Je suis dans tout tes croquis pratiquement alors j'veux savoir, t'es allé dessiner dehors ?_

 _\- Stiles, tu pousses ta chance un peu trop loin !_

L'hyperactif hausse les épaules, ses yeux retournent contempler l'un de ses clones fait de carbone, présent dans un des livres, ouvert discrètement alors que Derek avait le dos tourné. Ce Stiles est dix fois plus magnifique que l'original.

 _\- Je suis curieux et tu as un don pour sublimer un sujet banal._

 _\- Sujet banal ?_

Derek s'avance, regarde par dessus l'épaule de l'hyperactif, l'un de ses fantasmes vécu en rêve, caressé du bout du doigts par le jeune homme qui le rend totalement dingue.

 _\- Tu te trouves banal ?_

Stiles rigole.

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis Der' ! Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir dernièrement ? Ou alors tu as regardé Scott ? Jackson ? Boyd ? Isaac ? Bordel même les filles sont plus sexy que moi !_

Derek soupire de dépit, l'hyperactif est pourtant un jeune homme intelligent.

 _\- Stiles, je donne des cours particuliers d'art... cela va de l'histoire de l'art au dessin sous toutes ses formes. J'enseigne à mes élèves que la beauté dépend de l'œil qui regarde, mais, surtout des goûts personnels de la personne. Donc, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... on a tendance à être beaucoup trop sévère avec soi. Crois-moi quand je te dis, que tu es bien plus beau que ce que tu veux bien voir. Certes, tu n'es pas une beauté classique..._

 _\- C'est un euphémisme pour dire banal._

 _\- Non Stiles, atypique signifie qu'on aura du mal à oublier. Atypique c'est une beauté qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs... Jackson se croit unique mais chaque école à son Jackson. Chaque école à son Scott, la reine des abeilles, la fille cool et sympa, le gars mystérieux qui ne parle pas, le mec mignon avec ses yeux de chiot..._

 _\- Le nerd aussi..._

 _\- Tu n'es pas un nerd, pas totalement du moins, Stiles. Tu es original, sans double quelques parts, tu n'es pas "Banal". Beau. Extraordinaire. Loyal. Courageux. Idiot aussi... Tu es tellement de chose Stiles, mais, banal ? Sûrement pas !_

 _\- Et moi, je n'avais pas remarqué ton cœur d'artiste Derek... Tu nous caches tellement de chose Der'_

Stiles se relève, prend la main du lycan, le bout de ses doigts sont noirs, il caresse le dos du pouce, doucement, tendrement.

 _\- C'est dommage, j'aimerais que tu t'ouvres plus facilement._

 _\- Je perdrai tout mon mystère._

 _\- Mais tu gagnerais peut-être autre chose._

Derek lève la main de Stiles, lui fait un tendre baisemain qui fait accélérer le cœur de l'étudiant fleur bleue.

 _\- Seigneur Der'... tu es un vrai romantique ! Est-ce que tu veux que je pose pour toi ?_

 _\- Tu voudrais ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

 _\- J'aimerai bien._

 _\- Et dans quelle tenue ? Sans t-shirt ? En sous-vêtement ? Nu peut-être ?_

 _\- Nu se serait bien._

 _\- A une condition._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- J'veux être payé en nature._

Derek explose de rire, c'est chaud, enivrant et il écrase sa joie sur les lèvres fines de son bonheur atypique. Son secret éventé.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez appréciez le côté artiste de Derek ;)_

 _Commentaire ?_

 _A demain._


	14. Case 14

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude._

 **RAR**

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Oh oui, tu es en retard, tu commentes la case 9, hé certaine personne préfère vivre séparément, je trouve que 5 ans, c'est un bon chiffre xD Case 10 : Je ne compte pas tuer Stiles dans les autres, ni le torturer d'ailleurs... il y a quelques petits trucs sympa, promis ;) Case 12 : Il n'y a pas de suite, désolée xD Case 13 : Je n'ai pas les dessins de Derek, cependant, si il y a un ou une artiste qui me lis, je serais absolument ravis qu'il ou elle le fasse, merci =) _

**Kaykook :** _Stiles est un être totalement pure voyons :o ! Tu as vue, je le vois bien se poser dans un endroit et s'enfermer dans sa bulle pour dessiner =)_

 **Audelie :** _Vraiment ? OOOOOHHHHH j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ce que tu as écris pour le coup ! J'essaie de faire en sorte que les descriptions soit là, importante, compréhensible et surtout ça sert mes écrits... Ma prof de français, celle qui m'a initier à l'écris m'a dit l'importance des descriptions donc j'essaie de faire au mieux =)_

 **Math'L :** _J'espère que tu continueras a apprécier =) Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère lire rapidement un autre OS de Pérégrination ;)_

 **Lucie(guest) :** _Merci... je me rend compte que beaucoup de chose mérite une suite, peut-être... peut-être que si j'ai le courage, j'en développerais certains qui sait ;)_

 **Wlestia :** _Courage pour tes cours ! Mais n'en fait pas trop, ce que tu as subit est dure, tu devrais encore être en repos et non en cours ! Fais attention a toi et écoute ton corps, c'est important ! Case 10 : J'ai aimé écrire cette fiction, seulement, elle dénote des autres OS, plus sombre, douloureuse... pas psychologiquement mais plus physiquement, il y a aussi les insultes, j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de mes lecteurs et finalement... ce n'est pas si nul que ça ! Thanks =) Case 11 : Derek a quartier libre et nous en sommes très heureuse, tout a fait normal xD Case 13 : Je dois admettre quelques choses d'assez étonnant, je m'étonne moi-même de certain tournant que prend mes phrases, il y a des métaphore que j'utilise que je trouve sublime et je me dit tout le temps "putain c'est moi qui a écrit ça ?" Alors sérieusement, merci d'apprécier mes tournures alambiquer ! Je trouvais que le baisemain allait avec l'ensemble, incroyablement romantique... Je veux le mêmeuuuuuhhh ! _

* * *

**14\. Trop**

C'est trop.

Trop puissant, trop d'information pincent ses nerfs à vif.

Son corps se tend, tremble alors qu'un cri silencieux passe la barrière de ses lèvres, son cou tendu en arrière. Ses tendons saillants étirés, son torse monte et descend au rythme de son souffle anarchique. Ses jambes écartées glissent lentement sur le matelas fatigué. Sa main souillée de son sperme s'échoue sur son ventre alors que de l'autre, il laisse son jouet vibrant chuter sur le sol. Son corps s'alourdit, repu par cette séance de plaisir.

C'est légèrement pathétique, lui, un adolescent vigoureux, incapable de se satisfaire d'un coup d'un soir pour palier à sa frustration. Il a besoin d'être amoureux, lui le romantique dans l'âme était un éternel abonné au amour impossible.

Donc, il se retrouvait à se faire plaisir, seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à autre chose, dans la mesure où, il est resté amoureux de Lydia pendant des années, il risquait de perdre sa virginité vers ses 30 ans.

Génial.

Absolument génial.

 _\- Stiles ?_

L'humain sursaute. Oubliée la félicité du moment, son cœur tambourine furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Il s'emmêle les pieds à la recherche de sa couverture qui dans le combat pour l'assouvissement de son plaisir a atterri sur le sol. A quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses en direction de l'intru, il se baisse pour finalement se figer au grognement bas. Un roulis sensuel qui envoie des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _\- Reste comme ça._

Oh.

Neurones grillées, revenez plus tard.

Son cul bouge de gauche à droite alors qu'il tente de trouver une position plus agréable. Une main griffue se pose sur l'un de ses globes de chair et il gémit de plaisir, les yeux fermés. Son sexe se redresse, prêt pour un second round plus sportif et salvateur.

 _\- Tu as gémit mon nom..._

 _\- Derek._

Sa voix est faible, vibrante d'envie, de besoin.

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- S'il te plaît._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

La grande main du lycan flatte la peau, la brûlant de son touché, un doigt s'aventure dans son antre et ses jambes tremblent, alors que son souffle se coupe.

 _\- Toi._

 _\- Quoi exactement ?_

Stiles bouge, d'avant en arrière, une invitation claire qui fait jaillir ses crocs d'envie, enfonçant son index plus profondément encore. Il en rajoute un second qui se fait happé avec gourmandise.

 _\- Tu sais très bien ! Derek !_

C'est une supplication, un gémissement qui donne l'autorisation à Derek de ravire le corps chaud, souple qui se dandine devant ses yeux lupins. Un chant des sirènes hypnotique.

Sa raison s'endort, sa passion s'éveille, puissante, affamée.

Puis, vient le bruit des corps qui s'enlacent, s'embrasent, se consument et explosent.

C'est le bigbang et la création d'un monde unique.

C'est des cris, des hurlements, des encouragements.

C'est trop et pas assez.

C'est "encore", "plus vite" et un besoin d'aller lentement, de profiter de l'union.

C'est l'amour qui uni deux âmes.

Des corps qui s'imbriquent dans un moment d'extase.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Des reviews, s'il vous plaît._

 _A demain =)_


	15. Case 15

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Toujours pas à moi._

 **Note :** _Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal a imaginer cette situation !_

 **RAR**

 **MammaDiva : **_Case 13 : Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire plein de guimauve, ce Derek est très séduisant je trouve (oui oui je suis en train de m'auto congratulé, c'est étrange...) Case 14 : Oh tu me lis dans le bus, hey, je ne peux pas savoir où tu te trouve quand je poste ~ Tant pis, est-ce que quelqu'un à lu derrière ton épaule ? _

**Didinou : **_Merci Didi =)_

 **Toonette : **_Moi aussi j'adore Derek en artiste ! Un peu de lemon pour ce mois de Décembre, ça réchauffe ;)_

 **Audelie : **_Je comprend, j'ai une fic dans l'abécédaire, après une reprise (surtout une longue pause), je me suis rendu compte que pour une lettre j'avais écris quelque chose de différent après la découverte de mes premier mots dessus. Certaines personnes ont besoin de plus qu'un lemon... je comprend, t'inquiète pas =)_

 **Marh'L** : _La case 11 avec le café Math'L ! Et merci, voici la suite ~ PS : CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS ! Sérieusement, Derek ? Arg ! Je veux être rembourser ou une autre !_

 **Wlestia** : _D'accord, mais, fais très attention a toi ! Case 10 : D'accord merci, je suis un peu étrange avec mes bébés, jamais totalement satisfaite ! Case 13 : Qui ne veux pas d'un homme romantique, au moins un peu ? _

**Julia13Verseau** : _Case 13 : Attends, tu n'as pas le reste X) Case 14 : Je ne dirais pas sauvage, juste très excité ? x)_

* * *

 **15\. Dans le placard**

 _\- Dans le placard ! Vite !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

Derek entraîne Stiles d'une poigne de fer vers la minuscule penderie de leur suspect. Deux corps en l'espace de moins d'une semaine avait été retrouvé par la police, il manquait au victime le pancréas et le Shérif avait demandé à la meute de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier. Peter avait pâli, ce qui en soit un magnifique indicateur à emmerde. Derek avait examiné la seconde scène de crime, plus proche dans le temps et plus susceptible de conserver encore quelques indices exploitables. Une trace olfactive avait chatouillé les narines du lycan, malheureusement, il était accompagné de Stiles qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler de tout et de rien. Tel un parasite, il l'avait suivis dans sa traque.

Il adorait Stiles, voir plus, sauf que là... il aimait chasser seul des suspects potentiellement dangereux ou surnaturels. Se battre et protéger en même temps était particulièrement compliqué. Ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement de la personne à qui appartenait l'odeur, l'humain avait amélioré ses compétences de crochetage au fil de leurs déboires, malheureusement, le loup s'était reposé sur un seul sens, lors de son premier tour du logement, ce n'est que trop tard, alors, que la clé tourne dans la serrure qu'il entend l'arrivé de leur suspect. C'est en priant, un dieu auquel il ne croit pas, pour que la créature potentielle n'ai pas l'ouïe ou l'odorat surdéveloppé, qu'il entraîna l'humain dans le placard.

Stiles marmonne coincé entre la porte fine habillée de persiennes et le corps dur, chaud, sexy de Derek.

 _\- Sérieusement ? Ils servent à quoi tes supers pouvoirs ? Comment t'as fait pour ne pas l'entendre ?_

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _\- Quoi Stiles ?_

Stiles gigote, se tourne vers le lycan, dos à l'entrée, il plonge ses yeux dans ceux vert-de-gris malgré la pénombre.

 _\- C'est vrai ! Ils servent à quoi tes supers sens ? Monsieur je suis l'alpha, le plus fort... mon cul ouais !_

Derek attrape vivement les joues de Stiles, fonce sur sa bouche, sa langue force le passage, punitive, il prend le contrôle de la cavité buccale, s'enroule pleine de colère. C'est chaud, brûlant et plein de fureur. C'est une punition, un besoin viscérale de le faire taire au moins cinq minutes.

Le loup le rapproche, plus lentement, gentiment, le corps collé à celui longiligne de Stiles, une de ses mains descend sur son fessier rebondi et ferme. A cours d'air, il s'écarte de quelques millimètre, murmure. Son souffle s'échoue sur les lèvres entrouvertes et meurtries de l'humain.

- _Par pitié Stiles, la ferme !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Juste la ferme !_

Stiles pose son front contre l'épaule de Derek, attendant le plus calmement et silencieusement possible que le suspect reparte. Ses mains bougent, comme pour palier à son immobilité, elles passent sous le t-shirt du loup, apprend les plats et les méplats des abdominaux qui se contractent sous son touché. Découvre les petits creux dans la cambrure du lycan, flatte la rondeur et le bombé de ses fesses. C'est lent, sensuel et incroyablement érotique. C'est un moment unique dans un placard, irréel. Leurs sexes se tendent, font connaissance, leurs souffles s'accélèrent légèrement. Mais, ce n'est qu'un moment calme entre eux, rien d'assez sexuel pour les faire démarrer dans une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. Juste un constat, une mise en route pour une relation exceptionnelle.

Epique.

Évidente et éternelle.

C'est l'éternité qui se joue.

Et une bague. Une chaîne.

Vingt minutes que Stiles apprend à connaître de ses mains le corps de Derek, vingt minutes qu'il ne parle pas pour combler le silence qu'il abhorre, vingt minutes qu'il adore ce moment hors du temps.

La porte qui claque sonne le glas de ce moment de grâce, ils sortent du réduit le corps tremblant et le cœur fébrile. Derek se passe une main dans les cheveux.

 _\- On y va... ça ne sert à rien._

 _\- Derek..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Derek se dirige vers la sortie, comme si il avait le diable au trousse.

 _\- Tu te fouts de moi ? On devrait peut-être en parler, tu ne crois pas ?_

Le lycan se retourne, attrape la main de l'hyperactif, enlace ses doigts aux siens.

 _\- On en parlera sur le canapé pendant notre séance de pelotage au loft, d'accord ?_

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, traînant le lycan derrière lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends Der' Bear ? Allez !_

Derek soupire, faussement accablé, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de tomber amoureux de l'humain ?

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est court mais pas si mauvais, hein ?_

 _Non... vous n'en saurez pas plus. Pour les réclamations c'est le petit carré sous mes digressions ~_

 _Allez commentez._

 _A demain, avec double dose ;)_


	16. Case 16

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Will, Sacha et Camden._

 **RAR**

 **Julia13Verseau : **_Case 13 : Je te disais d'attendre la suite des cases, avant de dire que c'est ta préférer xD _

**Tiph(guest) : **_Je suis heureuse que mes histoires réchauffe les cœurs_. Bonne lecture à toi.

 **LittlePoiZon : **_De rien. Et non, on n'a pas le droit à la séance de pelotage sur le canapé, désolée._

 **Toonette : **_Je crois que beaucoup ont compris que pour faire Stiles, fallait occuper sa bouche. Une bouche, des doigts... autre chose. xD_

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Qui n'en veux pas plus, hein ? xD Et non, pas de partie de jambe en l'air dans le placard, Derek a besoin de se déployer, pour faire hurler l'humain ;)_

 **Math'L : **_Je te surveille ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire ce week-end... Oh on est Samedi... bientôt ?_

 **Tifffff** : _Merci pour ton commentaire =)_

 **Audelie** : _Ce n'est pas vraiment le jeu des 7 minutes, mais, j'y avais penser avant de partir vers là..._

 **Wlestia** : _Case 13 : Totalement d'accord, un homme romantique ! Case 15 : C'est qu'il a apprécier le prologue dans le placard, heureusement qu'il y aura une séance plus approfondis =)_

* * *

 **16\. So hot**

Derek ne comprenait pas trop comment il avait fini par atterrir ici.

Il avait accepté de passer une soirée entre pote, après une semaine particulièrement éreintante, un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal. Seulement au lieu d'un bar lambda, celui sur la 5ème avenue, son meilleur ami l'avait entraîné dans un club de Strip-tease. Il n'avait rien contre ces institutions, du moment que les employés était traité correctement, mais, ce n'était pas son truc, absolument pas.

 _\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici, Will ?_

 _\- Pour se détendre ?_

 _\- Dans un club gay ?_

 _\- C'est un endroit comme un autre._

Les deux amis commandent une boisson avant de s'installer à une table, juste devant la scène principale.

 _\- Sérieusement ? Tu n'es même pas gay Will et il fallait vraiment qu'on soit devant la scène ?_

 _\- Ecoute Der', j't'adore, tu le sais, hein ?_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais depuis ta relation avec Connor, tu t'es encore plus renfermé, ton quotidien c'est métro, boulot, dodo et les rares fois où tu acceptes de te joindre à nous, tu mets une plombe à te détendre. Profite Derek ! Tu es libre, jeune, tire un coup !_

 _\- William, tu sais très bien que ce genre de comportement n'est pas pour moi et encore moins les clubs de strip-tease._

William hausse les épaules, le regard tourné vers la scène vierge de tout artiste pour le moment, sa mâchoire se contracte, ses dents grincent silencieusement dans le brouhaha du club. Derek avait mis du temps avant de passer à autre chose, Connor avait été l'un des plus grand fiasco de sa vie sentimentale. Même en comptant Kate. L'homme était beau, lumineux mais avec une part de noirceur qui l'avait excité, il n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de cette part, à quel point elle était toxique et dangereuse. Et il avait faillit tout perdre. Quand il s'agissait de cœur, il était le mec le plus stupide de la terre.

\- On m'a affirmé qu'il y avait un danseur incroyable qui se produit tous les vendredi et samedi soir, il est plutôt populaire, regarde comment la salle se remplit ! Et puis, rien ne t'empêche de profiter de la vue, je ne te demande pas de choper un mec et de l'entraîner dans les toilettes ! Juste de te détendre.

 _\- On ?_

 _\- Sacha et Camden._

 _\- Tu as demandé conseil à ces deux folles ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ?_

 _\- Une soirée échangiste._

 _\- Échangiste ? Mais, ils n'ont personne !_

William explose de rire, les yeux brûlants de malice.

 _\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se font passer pour un couple de longue date, un jour, ils vont se retrouver à Vegas, marier l'un à l'autre !_

 _\- C'est une forte probabilité les connaissant et ils resteraient mariés en plus..._

 _\- Ils sont fait pour être ensembles ces deux-là, il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas le comprendre !_

 _\- Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu m'ai traîné jusqu'ici !_

 _\- Allez Derek, tu vas t'amuser ! Pour une fois qu'on fait quelque chose d'inédit, qu'on sort des sentiers battus. Regarde quel ami je suis... je t'emmène dans un bar où je ne peux même pas draguer !_

 _\- Pauvre de toi !_

 _\- N'est-ce pas ?_

Derek sirote son verre alors que Will regarde autour de lui, intrigué.

 _\- Ça ressemble à une boîte de Strip-tease classique._

 _\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... un peu plus de folie ? Du kitch ?_

 _\- Les gays sont des personnes normales, tu sais !_

 _\- Je sais mais avec tout ce qu'on raconte ou fait avec les "gays" dans les films._

 _\- Tu devrais arrêté de regarder des films étranges Will..._

 _\- Je crois aussi._

Les lumières se tamisent lentement alors qu'une musique lente, à peine audible, s'élève. La scène les éblouit un instant quand elle s'illumine subitement, tel un îlot flamboyant dans cet océan d'hères à la recherche d'un peu de plaisir.

 _\- Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le numéros de notre vedette, le très attendu "Vulpecula"._

William glousse bruyamment à ses côtés.

 _\- Vulpecula ? C'est quoi ce nom débile ?_

Derek s'apprête à répondre lorsque la scène s'éteint, plongeant le club dans le noir, troublé seulement par quelques leds qui entourent le bar. Le sons change, devient lent, envoûtant, sensuel, pleine de basse qui pulse tel un cœur qui insuffle la vie. Un spot éclair l'artiste uniquement vêtu d'une longue chemise d'homme à carreau rouge, ce qui contraste avec sa peau laiteuse, un corps tout en ligne et courbes gracieuses. Les manches retroussées sur ses coudes, exposent des bras finement musclés et des poignets étrangement érotique aux yeux de Derek. Ses jambes sont longues avec des mollets développés juste comme il faut, et il les imagines parfaitement autour de sa taille dans un exercice physique particulièrement intense. Vulpecula à des cheveux bruns avec des reflets qui flamboient sous la lumière puissante, ébouriffés comme sortis d'une partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement intense, un masque noir mate avec des arabesques satinées entoure des orbes lumineuses avec des éclats d'or incroyable.

Et il y a ces diamants. Comme des constellations qui proviennent d'un autre monde, une galaxie à explorer, uniquement visible sur ce corps d'ange. Des grains de beauté, partout. De ses oreilles à ses orteils.

Derek contemple la gorge sèche les longs doigts prendre possession de la barre de pole dance, le corps fin s'élève, vole au-dessus de la scène. Avec une grâce qui ne provient pas de ce monde, c'est quelques chose d'incroyable, de fabuleux, de céleste, érotique et innocent.

Un mélange qui rend l'homme tout chose, qui attire tous ses sens vers cette étoile vibrante. Il veut s'y brûler, s'y perdre, se consumer.

Le jeune homme ondule, joue avec la barre de métal, tournant, volant, emportant le coeur des spectateurs dans une virée enchanteresse. Il n'y a rien d'outrageant, juste de la beauté et un corps sexy en diable. Un sourire canaille fait gémir une bonne partie de l'assistance et cela tire un micro sourire à Derek.

La chemise tombe accompagnant un cri de plaisir diffusé par les baffles du club, son torse imberbe apparaît, orné par deux perles érigés d'un jolie rose pudique, des abdominaux finement sculptés, des os iliaques qui pointe dans la direction d'un paquet moulé divinement dans un micro string rouge, ce qui tranche avec la blancheur de la peau du danseur.

Les hanches ondulent d'avant en arrière, son cou tendu vers le ciel étoilé de l'établissement, ses longs doigts parcourent son corps et Derek se retrouve avec l'envie d'y passer ses propres doigts. De le dénuder complètement, de le regarder danser, se faire plaisir juste devant lui, d'assister au spectacle comme un roi devant son favoris, sur son trône en sachant qu'il sera le seul à le voir dans cet état. Il n'a jamais été prêteur. Apprendre les constellations présentes sur le corps magnifique devant lui, sa bouche s'assèche alors qu'il se demande quel goût peut avoir cette peau, quelle sensation cela ferait de l'entendre gémir son prénom perdu dans les affres du plaisir. Son jean devient inconfortablement étroit alors que son sexe vient saluer la prestation du danseur.

Un rire peu discret fait éclater sa bulle de luxure et Derek quitte du regard le chef d'oeuvre pour fusiller son pote de ses yeux polaires. Derek grogne en serrant les lèvres.

 _\- Will !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

Son meilleur ami hausse les épaules goguenard. Seulement, le rire de William, fut assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention du danseur, qui d'une démarche féline s'approche sous les gémissement et les encouragement qui s'élève dans la foule. Derek rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Vulpecula descend de l'estrade, s'installe à califourchons sur ses genoux, son cul bombé effleure ses cuisses, son bassin, une légère friction aérienne se créer. Son sang bat plus vivement dans ses veines, deux bras entourent son cou et des dents mordillent son oreille chauffée.

 _\- Bonjour beau gosse, bienvenu au Luxurious !_

Les mains de Derek restent sur l'accoudoir, pas sur d'être autorisé à toucher le danseur alors qu'il ondule savamment pour lui faire perdre la tête.

 _\- Petit renard..._

Vulpecula s'arrête, regarde attentivement Derek, les yeux dans les yeux, sa bouche mutine s'ouvre.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Vulpecula... la constellation du Petit Renard._

Les yeux pailletés d'or s'illuminent joyeusement, un sourire immense mange ses joues et le cœur de Derek s'emballe, s'envole pour atterrir dans le creux des mains du renard. Merde.

 _\- Et intelligent avec ça..._

Le danseur embrasse ses lèvres rapidement avant de remonter sur scène sous les hurlements déçus du reste des spectateurs.

Le show se termine et Derek vide son verre en contemplant le fessier parsemé de pépite brunes rouler jusqu'à la sortie, sous les applaudissement de ses fans.

 _\- Hey bien, Messieurs, si ça ce n'était pas du show ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Vulpecula et l'homme chanceux de cette soirée !_

Derek rougit, regarde le fond de son verre alors que William explose carrément de rire.

 _\- Oh le chanceux !_

 _\- La ferme Will !_

 _\- Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu n'a pas apprécié le spectacle, je ne te croirais pas ! Sacha et Camden avaient totalement raison, il est carrément ton genre ! Tu sais qu'ils ont essayé d'en savoir plus sur le danseur et même d'attirer son regard sans aucun succès ! Ils ont carrément harcelé le patron qui n'a jamais voulu en dire plus !_

 _\- Etrange... Ils attirent tout et n'importe quoi ces deux-là, comme une flamme captive les papillons... Contrairement à ce danseur, c'est plus un soleil qui fait graviter des gens autour de lui et crée ses propres constellations.._

Will cache un sourire derrière sa main, heureux pour son ami.

 _\- Merci._

Derek et son meilleur se tourne vivement vers un jeune homme adorable, habillé de façon assez classe. Un pantalon en toile slim noir, un t-shirt batman avec la silhouette du joker sous une veste de costume cintrée. Le plus extraordinaire, ce sont ces tâches magiques sur la peau laiteuse et les orbes solaires aux paillettes célestes. Devant eux, magnifique, les cheveux brillants de sueur se tient le danseur.

 _\- C'est une comparaison assez flatteuse..._

 _\- Derek est un grand romantique._

 _\- Et qui s'y connait en constellation également..._

Le danseur, au lieu de prendre une chaise, s'installe sur les genoux de Derek, lui embrasse la joue alors qu'un serveur se présente en saluant la tentation incarnée.

 _\- Ces messieurs vont prendre la même chose et un Mojito pour moi, s'il te plait Ced'._

 _\- Très bien. Je vous apporte ça._

 _\- Je m'appelle Stiles._

William fait un énorme sourire au danseur, les yeux rieurs.

 _\- William et ta chaise s'appelle Derek._

La chaise grogne, alors qu'il pose ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles dans le but de le bouger de là. Parce que, soyons honnête avoir les fesses d'un fantasme humain sur sa verge érigée n'est pas une bonne idée pour son caleçon. Le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui en souriant.

 _\- Enchanté Derek, un homme qui s'y connaît en étoile, hors de question que je te lâche !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?_

 _\- Parce que tu es contre en apprendre plus sur moi peut-être ? Le show ne t'as pas plût ?_

 _\- Tu veux rire ? Tu n'as pas senti quand tu t'es frotté à lui ? Ou là ?_

Derek grogne des menaces de mort alors que Stiles gesticule sous son rire.

 _\- Et dire que c'est mon meilleur ami..._

 _\- Non, non Der' Bear, il a raison, tu as aimé, ne le nie pas !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Stiles !_

 _\- Ooooooohhhh ! J'adore comment mon prénom roule sur tes lèvres, c'est chaud !_

 _\- J'ai vraiment bien fait de forcer Derek à venir ici._

 _\- Vraiment ? Je te remercie, c'est un vrai régale pour mes yeux et s'il est aussi cultivé que je le pense, tu risques d'avoir un rôle de témoin à un moment donné !_

Derek s'étouffe à moitié, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que William explose de rire.

 _\- Il l'est et je t'aime bien Stiles... Tu vas beaucoup plaire à la famille de Derek !_

 _\- Sérieusement, préparer la cérémonie de mariage pendant que vous y êtes..._

Le serveur pose les boissons sur la table.

 _\- Offert par le patron, profite de ta soirée Stiles._

 _\- Mais j'ai un deuxième show !_

 _\- Il comblera. Tu as une bonne étoile ce soir..._

 _\- Mon patron, ce grand romantique._

 _\- Il dit aussi : profite de la vie et pense à toi de temps en temps._

 _\- D'accord. Merci Cédric._

Stiles pose son dos contre le torse de Derek, la bouche contre sa joue, les mains sur celle de Derek posé sur son ventre.

 _\- Ça te dérange tant que ça de faire ma connaissance ?_

 _\- Non, mais, je ne partage pas... même pour une danse..._

 _\- Oh... même si c'est le temps que je termine mes études ? Ce boulot paie bien, enfin, les danses sont des extras géniales, sinon, je suis serveur tout les autres soirs, c'est pour ça le masque !_

 _\- Tu es étudiant ?_

 _\- En criminologie oui..._

 _\- Je crois que je peux être patient..._

 _\- Ouais ! Donc, toi, moi, ce soir, cette nuit, chaleur torride ?_

 _\- Plutôt, toi, moi, dîner demain midi ?_

 _\- Oh ! Vieux jeux..._

 _\- Un peu mon n'veux ! Trois rendez-vous avant de voir le loup ! C'est ainsi qu'il est mon pote !_

Le-dit pote soupire de dépit, cache son visage dans le cou de Stiles, inspire son odeur musquée avec une pointe du parfum One Million.

 _\- Je crois que je peux vivre avec ça ! Et vous Will ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez comme homme ?_

 _\- Hétéro joli danseur._

Stiles sourit jusqu'aux yeux.

 _\- Oh... tu as ton propre Scott, même si le mien penche des deux côtés..._

Et le magnifique danseur parle tout en buvant son verre, Derek sourit heureux d'avoir été traîné dans cette boîte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait allez de l'avant avec cette étoile brûlante.

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous avez appréciez mon Stiles ? Mon Derek ? Et mon petit trio ?_

 _Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues ;)_

 _A demain._


	17. Case 17

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient._

 **RAR**

 **Aly03 : **_Merci beaucoup =)_

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_J'espère bien que c'était un minimum sensuel et chaud._

 **LittlePoiZon : **_Tu m'as fait peur une micro seconde ! xD Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Pour la touche de One Million, je n'avais que ce parfum en tête. J'en choisirais un autre pour le prochain ? xD_

 **fiction-mikana : **_Ceci n'a absolument rien a voir avec la Reine des Neiges, je ne sais pas si je renouvelle l'expérience pour l'année prochaine... On verra avec le nombre de review et les compliments qu'on me fait X) (la nana en demande d'attention xD)_

 **Audelie : **_Ouais, ça donne de l'inspiration mais pour le coup, je ne voulais pas un lemon, c'était trop facile xD_

 **Guest : **_Je suis ravie que mes phrases te plaisent. Je voulais faire tout un speech sur les étoiles... j'adore jouer avec les grains de beauté de Stiles ! Et William... je ne sais pas si il va réapparaître... A voir ~_

 **Math'L :** _Humm... d'accord, mais, je l'attends, je te préviens ! Mon dieu, j'attends le prochain chapitre de "Pérégrination" ~_

 **Toonette : **_Merci._

* * *

 **17\. Elle n'a pas ?**

Derek grogne alors qu'il regarde la jeune femme, dans un tailleur cintrée et un décolleté plongeant avec sous-vêtement apparents rouge vif, rire en rejetant ses long cheveux plein d'extensions en arrière, ses mains volettent de ravissement.

Les yeux du lycan roulent dans ses orbites agacés.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette dinde à tenir la jambe au jeune homme ? Et lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il met autant de temps à la congédier ?

Cela fait vingt minutes qu'il l'attend à l'extérieur du magasin, les bras chargés de paquets pour la soirée du réveillon, des cadeaux plein sa hotte et l'autre stupide humain flirte sous ses yeux alors que c'est avec lui qu'il sort. Le pire, c'est qu'avec le monde qui l'entoure, il n'arrive même pas à espionner la conversation de Stiles avec sa sangsue.

Un mouvement de la main de la jeune femme attire son attention.

 _\- Elle n'a pas..._

Avec horreur, Derek voit un papier emprisonné par des serres roses fluo passer aux grands doigts tachetés de grains de beauté. Cette salope vient de donner son numéro de téléphone à son mec. Cette folle a osée. Stiles récupère avec un sourire la carte en hochant la tête.

Derek n'en peux plus, il doit agir, faire quelque chose avant de péter un plomb et d'étriper cette femelle idiote. Les bras chargés, la fureur au fond des yeux, il rejoint Stiles en de grandes enjambées, décidé à s'imposer dans cette conversation qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

La jeune femme a un mouvement de recule perceptible qui arrache un sourire goguenard à Derek, malgré tout, elle tente un sourire commercial, le sourire figé aux lèvres.

 _\- Puis-je vous aidez ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ah mon louloup, je suis désolé, j'avais une conversation passionnante avec Kathleen sur le dernier film Marvel ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, tu as trouvé le cadeau pour Peter ?_

 _\- Oui. On devrait peut-être rentrer, on doit manger chez ton père ce soir._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Désolé Leen, j'vais te laisser ! On discutera plus tard !_

La jeune femme regarde Stiles, puis Derek, son visage se tord dans une grimace étrange, ses épaules se baissent alors que la colère fait disparaître toute trace d'amabilité.

 _\- Laisse tomber !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

La jeune femme récupère son numéro, manquant d'arracher un bout de peau à l'humain avec ses ongles horribles. Rageusement, elle tourne les talons, claquant sa colère sur les dalles du magasin dans lequel elle travaille.

 _\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Der' ?_

Derek regarde attentivement Stiles, cherchant une trace d'humour. Rien. Que dalle.

 _\- Tu n'as pas comprit ?_

 _\- Compris quoi ?_

 _\- Bordel, Stiles, elle te draguait !_

 _\- Quoi ? Non. Si ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Oh... Je ne vois que toi alors..._

Le lycan ne peux empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, l'inquiétude s'évapore. Doucement, il s'incline, offrant son souffle à l'homme extraordinaire qui partage sa vie.

* * *

 _A demain ?_

 _Et les reviews sont mes amis ~ Et les vôtres aussi par extension ? xD_


	18. Case 18

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note** : _Je... je vous laisse juger de cette chose ? C'est un peu (beaucoup ?) étrange et pas dans mes habitudes. Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs._

 **RAR**

 **Toonette **: _Derek jaloux (pour une fois que c'est lui), c'est génial à faire._

 **LittlePoiZon **: _Kathleen l'a eu mauvaise, je te l'accorde ! Et Derek qui se contrôle est assez rare, surtout quand il s'agit de son humain =)_

 **Charle Carval** : _Oh ? Merci ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci ? J'ai quelques perles que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ;)_

 **Audelie **_: J'ai beaucoup aimé cette scénette. En grande partie parce que Derek est jaloux xD_

 **MammaDiva **: _Stiles ne peux pas être tout le temps brillant xD Case 16 : Will est génial ! Je ne sais pas si Stiles a quelqu'un pour lui... peut-être qui sait ? xD_

 **LydiaMartin33430** : _Hey ! Stiles n'a pas l'habitude d'être draguer. Quel dommage !_

 **Wlestia** : _Okay, je ne savais pas très chère amie =) Je ne sais pas si je ferais réapparaître William... On verra ?_

* * *

 **18\. Jusqu'à minuit**

Devant un miroir à pied, celui de sa chambre, Stiles contemple incrédule son sosie féminin. Son corps svelte en courbe fine est mis en valeur par une robe bleu nuit constellée de strass sur sa taille alors que le tissus s'évapore, devient aérien à partir de son bassins jusqu'à ses chevilles. A chacun de ses pas, le vêtement volette autour de ses jambes, rasées pour cette soirée, ses épaules sont dégagées alors que des manches longue embrassent ses bras jusqu'au poignet. Pour l'occasion, il a revêtu un soutien-gorge avec de faux seins pour simuler une poitrine petite mais présente. Une perruque brune avec des mèches de miel allonge ses cheveux court jusqu'au creux de ses reins, un masque aux arabesque blanches sur fond nuit mange et cache la moitié de son visage, fait ressortir ses yeux caramel pailletés d'or. Sa bouche est peinte d'un rouge sombre qui contraste avec sa peau blanche, fait l'accent sur ses grains de beauté.

A la base, c'est lui qui a eu cette brillante idée mais c'est celle qui a de l'or au bout des doigts, Lydia, qui a fait un travail exceptionnel. Elle lui met la touche finale, des bijoux fins en argent. Et le voilà, en parfaite jeune femme, prête pour passer une excellente soirée huppée.

La famille royale offrait un bal à toutes les jeunes fille en âge de se marier au palais, dans l'espoir secret que leur fils, le Prince Derek trouve chaussure à son pied. Enfin, c'est ce qui se murmure.

Stiles, grâce au travail de son père, Commandant de la garde Royale, avait eu l'honneur et le bonheur de rencontrer le Prince à plusieurs occasions. Malheureusement pour son coeur, il avait fini par être conquis par la complexité du personnage royale, de son amour pour son peuple, de ses convictions. Par son âme sublime malgré une pression sociale de plus en plus intense, il tentait de rester lui-même. Et soyons honnête, par son corps magnifique également, il n'était pas aveugle, merci.

Stiles est loin d'être idiot, sa place n'est pas aux côtés de l'un des héritiers de la couronne en tant que consort. Il est plutôt la risée de la Cour, incapable de se taire, maladroit maladif, il arrive même à se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds et il est loin d'être aussi séduisant que le Prince. Alors ce soir, uniquement ce soir, il sera une femme séduisante capable peut-être d'obtenir une unique et malheureuse danse, de s'approcher à quelques centimètres de son rêve et demain... Demain, il fera comme le reste de la population, il attendra l'annonce officielle des fiançailles du Prince Derek, chez lui et plus jamais, il ne mettra les pieds au palais pour autre chose que des rencontres solennelles, si son père souhaite sa présence. Il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose, il ne doit pas déranger le Prince avec ses sentiments indésirables. Sa place n'est pas, ne serait jamais, à ses côtés. C'est douloureux, mais, c'est la vérité. Il n'est personne.

 _\- Tu as jusqu'à minuit Stiles !_

 _\- Je sais. Avant que mon père rentre et passe le relais à son collègue pour le reste du bal, je sais. Même si, ce n'est pas comme s'il fait réellement attention à ce que je sois bien dans ma chambre quand il rentre._

 _\- Stiles._

 _\- Oui... oui, je ne me plaint pas. Marraine la bonne fée, je vais à cette soirée de ce pas._

Lydia hoche la tête en souriant, ajuste son rouge à lèvre en attrapant son menton et Stiles se force à ne pas grimacé sous la force de la jeune femme. Elle range le tube dans une pochette argentée, la lui donne.

 _\- En cas de besoin. Et tient mes clés de voiture, je te la prête pour ce soir, hors de question que tu y ailles dans ton tacot ! Tu es une femme raffinée cette nuit !_

 _\- Hey ! Roscoe est génial !_

 _\- Oui oui... Allez file !_

Les mains de Stiles tremblent alors qu'il passe les lourdes portes sculptées de la salle de bal. La pièce immense s'offre à ses yeux émerveillés, un plafond richement décoré de fresques d'un artiste au talent divin, des lustres fait en cristal scintillent sous la lumière qu'ils diffusent, flattent les tenues sublimes des invités. Des portes fenêtres sur les flancs de la salle, donnent accès aux jardins royaux et aèrent la pièce surchauffée par tous les corps présents. Les rires joyeux des jeunes filles prêtent à tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, s'élèvent jusqu'à lui, du haut des marches, il peut voir la famille royale, sur leur estrade, installée sur les trônes, célestes, majestueux.

Le jeune homme inspire, se concentre sur ses pieds, hors de question qu'il loupe l'une des marches de l'escalier imposant qu'il doit descendre pour rejoindre le parquet. Il soupire de soulagement en bas, s'avance avec le plus d'élégance possible vers la famille Royale, dans le but de les saluer, même si, pour ce soir, ce n'est pas une obligation, il lui semble normal de le faire. Il croise son père, occupé à sonder la foule, à chercher une potentiel menace. Stiles est fière de l'homme qui l'élève, qui l'aime malgré son hyperactivité, son manque de coordination et sa curiosité. Cet homme est son héros.

Il continue son avancée, remarque le regard inquisiteur du Prince, qui parcourt la foule de ses yeux intransigeant aux côtés des siens, le port droit, fière, royal. Sa tenue faite sur mesure le met incroyablement en valeur, une écharpe du Rouge de la famille Royale barre sa large poitrine et ses cheveux sont coiffés contrairement à d'habitude, puisque le Prince Derek à l'habitude d'y passer ses doigts à longueur de journée.

A quelques pas de la famille Royale, Stiles touche son loup, vérifie qu'il est bien en place puis s'approche assez près pour attirer l'attention de l'illustre famille sans pour autant inquiéter la sécurité. Il s'incline, une main derrière son dos, l'autre tenant un bout de sa robe alors que ses genoux se plient et sa tête s'incline vers le sol. Il croise les doigts pour avoir été gracieux.

 _\- Vos Altesses. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, j'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée._

Il frissonne en se redressant alors qu'il sent le regard du Prince Derek parcourir son corps mis agréablement en valeur grâce aux conseils et aux dons de Lydia. Le Prince se lève, s'incline légèrement devant lui, un sourire au coin de sa bouche pulpeuse, le cœur de Stiles accélère.

 _\- Quel est votre prénom Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- St... Star Monseigneur._

 _\- Star._

Son pseudo roule dans la bouche de Derek et Stiles rougit.

 _\- C'est cela Majesté._

Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi civilisé, pompeux, cérémonieux, il n'aime pas donné du titre à tout bout de champs. Son truc, c'est appelé le Prince par son prénom, dire le fond de sa pensée et parler à tort et à travers, quitte à agacer.

 _\- Enchanté Star._

 _\- C'est moi qui l'es Prince Derek._

Sous son audace, le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifie, ses doigts lissent sa robes nerveusement, il s'apprête à incliner la tête et prendre congé quand le Prince descend de l'estrade, ses yeux se plongent dans les siens.

 _\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de danser avec moi ?_

 _\- Etes-vous sur ? Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour danser, j'ai deux pieds gauches._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Star, je mènerai la danse, faites moi confiance._

 _\- Bien. Je vous fais confiance votre Majesté._

Le Prince attrape sa main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse, la foule s'écarte. Ils regardent attentivement l'avancée de Son Altesse et jalouse Stiles d'être à son bras.

 _\- N'y faites pas attention._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Oubliez les gens qui nous entoure, ce ne sont que des idiots !_

 _\- Parce que moi, je ne le suis pas ?_

Stiles se mords douloureusement les lèvres, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de répondre ainsi ? Une main sur sa taille le rapproche du corps sublime du Prince, une de ses main se pose délicatement sur l'épaule princière.

 _\- Vous avez quelques choses de différent._

 _\- Si vous le dites Monseigneur._

 _\- Je l'affirme._

Le début d'une valse retentit et le sang de Stiles se glace. C'est une musique lente, qui demande de la grâce et de la prestance, des mots qui ne le décrive pas du tout. Il a vraiment deux pieds gauches.

 _\- Je vais massacrer vos pieds Mon Prince._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous semblez tellement légère que mes pieds ne risquent absolument rien._

Un sourire au coin, Stiles hoche la tête.

 _\- Je vous aurais prévenu._

Stiles profite de l'instant, sa main se gorge de la chaleur du Prince, imagine que les doigts sur sa taille passe sous le tissu, apprend ses courbes avec des caresses lentes. Malgré sa nervosité, il ferme les yeux, confiant envers son cavalier et il a soudain l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Le Prince resserre sa prise, le fait valser dans la salle soudainement silencieuse.

 _\- Vous êtes la plus belle femme de cette soirée._

Il rouvre les yeux étonnés, contemple le visage sérieux.

 _\- Et vous êtes un menteur Monseigneur._

Un sourcil épais se redresse, interrogateur. Stiles avait créé quelques épiques poèmes sur ces choses épaisses et imposantes.

 _\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous permet de faire cette affirmation ?_

 _\- Car, les demoiselles les plus belles de cette soirée appartiennent à la famille Royale, votre famille._

 _\- Le pensez-vous réellement ou est-ce de la flatterie ?_

 _\- C'est un fait, rien de plus._

Stiles hausse les épaules, le mouvement lui fait manquer un pas qui atterrit sur le soulier du Prince, il rougit furieusement.

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien._

Les mains de Derek attrapent ses hanches, le soulèvent comme s'il n'était qu'une plume et le fait virevolter au rythme de la chorégraphie, ses pieds touchent le sol avec légèreté, presque avec grâce. Un adjectif qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser pour le qualifié, étonnant comme cette soirée d'adieu se passe à merveille.

La musique s'arrête, Stiles s'incline, les genoux proche du sol, ses cheveux synthétiques devant ses yeux, noyé dans les souvenirs. Il est temps de faire ses adieux.

 _\- Merci infiniment votre Altesse pour cette Valse._

 _\- Le plaisir fût pour moi, Star._

La main du Prince approche la sienne de sa bouche, dans un baisemain adorable, plein d'élégance, son souffle s'échoue sur sa peau surchauffée. Stiles se relève, les joues rouges et le regard emplie de tristesse.

 _\- Je vous laisse auprès de vos innombrables invités Mon Prince._

 _\- La soirée est encore jeune, nous pourrions nous offrir une autre danse, qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?_

Un carillon perce les innombrables conversations bruyantes et Stiles cherche la pendule des yeux. Minuit moins le quart, il est temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence.

 _\- Je suis navré Votre Altesse, merci pour tout._

 _\- Attendez._

Le Prince s'approche, glisse ses doigts sur sa joue poudrée.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Stiles s'appuie contre la chaleur de son Altesse, les yeux fermés, il inspire l'odeur agréable, d'homme, c'est tellement difficile de lui dire adieu. Ne plus le voir, de n'être plus que des étrangers. Ses yeux s'embuent, il déglutit difficilement et tente un sourire radieux qui n'atteint malheureusement pas ses orbes.

 _\- Tout va bien Mon Prince. Adieu._

Il s'écarte de la chaleur bienfaitrice, tourne les talons, le dos bien droit et il remonte les escaliers alors que l'océan se déchaîne sur ses joues. Chaque coup de talon lui arrache un bout de son cœur qui s'émiette au décompte des secondes qui le rapproche de minuit.

C'est dans un état second qu'il rejoint sa maison, puis sa chambre, c'est à peine s'il prend le temps de se démaquiller, qu'il s'enterre dans les couvertures, hurlant sa douleur dans son oreiller qui absorbe ses perles salés.

Il passe la semaine à errer tel une âme en peine chez lui, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et un rien le fait pleurer comme une madeleine. C'est une nécessité qui fait un mal de chien, mais, il se doit de le faire. Scott l'entraîne dès qu'il le peut dans un concours de qui dégommera l'autre en premier à Call Of Duty ou alors c'est un marathon de films gore avec Lydia, qui après avoir lancé "Ps: I love you" a dû éponger les chutes du Niagara, à jurer qu'elle trouverait quelques choses d'autres à voir. C'est bancale, douloureux mais pour son bien. Il évite les journaux à scandale et les informations télévisées. Son père est tellement inquiet pour lui qu'il ne parle pas de son travail au grand soulagement de Stiles. Dans un accès de rage, il avait déchiré, découpé le masque qui l'avait aidé à cacher son identité, seulement, pris de remord, le nez reniflant bruyamment, il l'avait reconstruit à coup de scotch, d'agrafes et de doigts abîmés.

Stiles, installé tranquillement dans le salon, une couverture en pilou pilou sur les genoux, bouquinait sans en comprendre les phrases, rejouant la scène du bal. Son corps étroitement enlacé dans une valse lente. Le dîner chauffait dans le four, des lasagnes faite maison et une salade attendaient, il avait prit un temps infini pour la laver et l'essorer.

Une voiture se gare devant l'entrée de la maison et Stiles referme son livre sans même prendre la peine de mettre un marque page. Il se précipite dans la cuisine à la recherche des couverts à mettre sur la table. Il inspire à fond, plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que la porte s'ouvre.

 _\- Salut Papa ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? La mienne à été calme, Scott est passé à la maison alors que Lyd's était là, ils se sont affrontés sur "Quels films de Zombies est le meilleur de tous les temps ?"... Scotty a dit "Bienvenue à Zombieland" et Lydia, hurlait comme une folle "Warm Bodies" sauf que ce film, c'est pas un film de zombie, c'est un film romantique avec des zombies ! Rien de plus. Finalement, ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente, sur la série des Résident Evil, le premier est le meilleur de la saga. Parce qu'il fait peur comme ce doit un film d'horreur. Humm... papa ? Je t'ai perdu ? Ca ne serais pas la première fois, tu me diras..._

Stiles se retourne et hurle, de façon très virile, il tient à le préciser, de peur.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ... ?_

Rapidement, il s'incline, manquant de faire tomber un verre, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

 _\- Votre Altesse._

 _\- Stiles, tu n'as pas à t'incliner._

 _\- Vous êtes un Prince, c'est normal. Mon père n'est pas avec vous ?_

Stiles se redresse, contemple le Prince. Il a revêtu des habits civils, un t-shirt gris qui moule ses pectoraux dessinés par des années d'entraînement de combat avec une veste en cuir diablement sexy et un jean noir agréablement ajusté.

 _\- A ma demande, il m'a donné ses clefs et il est parti dîner avec une amie, une certain Mélissa, il a dit que vous comprendriez._

 _\- Je savais qu'il sortaient ensemble ! Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas la raison de votre présence ici, Prince Derek._

 _\- Je voulais savoir quelque chose..._

 _\- Et quoi ?_

La minuterie retentit, brisant l'instant.

 _\- Attendez, j'dois..._

Il se précipite dans la cuisine, teste les lasagnes avant de les sortir du four avec l'aide des manilles qu'il a enfilées.

 _\- Parfait._

Il pose le plat sur le plan de travail.

 _\- C'est toi qui les a fait ?_

Stiles sursaute et remercie sa bonne étoile d'avoir déjà posé les lasagnes, sinon, il aurait été quitte pour commander un plat à emporter. Une main sur le cœur, il fusille du regard son Altesse Royale.

 _\- Vous m'avez fait peur !_

 _\- Je m'excuse..._

- _Pas grave ! Et oui, il faut bien que je décharge un peu mon père et il n'est pas vraiment doué pour faire à manger de toute façon !_

 _\- Je vois._

Le jeune homme retire les gants, regarde le Prince, sa présence, de façon étonnante, ne dénote pas dans son univers simple et sans dorure.

 _\- Vous disiez avant qu'on ne soit interrompu ?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?_

 _\- Parti ? De quoi est-ce que vous... ?_

Le sang de Stiles se fige, son cœur tambourine de terreur, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait le rapprochement, n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Au bal. Pourquoi es-tu parti subitement ?_

 _\- Votre Altesse... ce bal était pour les jeunes filles du royaume._

 _\- Stiles, ne me prend pas pour un idiot d'accord ? Je reconnaîtrai tes yeux n'importe où d'accord ? Sans parler de tes innombrables et adorables grains de beauté !_

 _\- Je... je.._

Le Prince Derek s'approche, pose une main sur la joue de l'hyperactif.

 _\- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit adieu ? Je t'ai attendu après le bal et comme tu ne venais pas, autant venir à toi, je commençais a devenir fou._

 _\- Vous... Vous êtes un Prince, vous allez vous mariez, avoir des enfants et moi... moi, j'ai des sentiments inopportuns pour vous alors je me suis habillé en femme et voilà..._

Son Altesse s'avance d'un pas, attrape la hanche de Stiles d'une main.

 _\- Quel sentiment ?_

Stiles secoue la tête, évite le regard du Prince, de l'eau prêt à déborder de ses yeux.

 _\- S'il vous plaît Altesse._

 _\- Stiles, dis-moi._

 _\- Je t'aime._

La bouche du Prince se pose avidement sur celle du jeune homme qui pousse un gémissement de surprise. Une main princière s'échoue dans la nuque gracile, un frisson de plaisir parcourt son échine. Finalement, il s'éloigne de Stiles, plonge son regard dans celui solaire du jeune homme.

 _\- C'est pas trop tôt._

 _\- Vous... Vous le saviez ?_

 _\- Je m'en doutais._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je suis Prince et avec mes problèmes avec Kate... Je ne voulais pas présumé de tes sentiments, alors, que je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils soient les mêmes que les miens._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez les mêmes sentiments que moi et je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser._

 _\- Idiot._

Stiles embrasse rapidement les lèvres princières. Il sourit à pleine dents.

 _\- Certes. Est-ce que vous avez déjà mangé ? Non, est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous proposer de dîner avec moi ? Où est votre suite ? Et vos gardes du corps ?_

Derek sourit tendrement, une première qui fait battre le cœur de Stiles un peu plus vite.

 _\- J'ai ordonné à mes gardes de rester dehors, comme c'est une visite impromptue, il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait une attaque, de plus, nous sommes chez le commandant de la garde Royale, il n'y a vraiment aucun risque._

 _\- Donc, vous dînez avec moi ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir, un repas cuisiné par tes soins, tu sais que ton père m'a fait goûter certains de tes délicieux gâteaux ?_

Stiles rougit, gêné.

 _\- Je ne savais pas._

 _\- Maintenant tu le sais._

Le jeune homme récupère le plat de lasagne avec un torchon, de l'autre main, il attrape le saladier.

 _\- Installez-vous à table, Mon Prince._

 _\- Stiles, appelle-moi Derek et tutoie-moi, nous sommes que tous les deux, cela ne t'a jamais dérangé jusque là... sois toi-même !_

Stiles hoche la tête en souriant, il pose le plat et s'installe devant son assiette, le Prince Derek en bout de table, à ses côtés.

 _\- Derek._

Il sert le repas de façon simple et généreuse. Lorsque la première bouchée atteint les papilles du prince, il gémis d'un plaisir non dissimulé.

 _\- C'est délicieux !_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Sérieusement ! J'ai hâte que tu nous prépare nos repas, que tu prennes possession de notre cuisine. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon consort ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

La fourchette à quelques centimètre de sa bouche, Stiles contemple le Prince de sa vie.

 _\- J'ai commencé à en parler avec ton père, il n'est pas contre et mes parents sont au courant depuis un long moment déjà..._

 _\- Mais pourquoi cette soirée dans ce cas ?_

 _\- Pour mon cousin, le Duc Duncan._

 _\- Mais les journaux ont..._

 _\- De simple rumeur ! Est-ce que tu accepterais alors ?_

 _\- Oh putain ! Oui Derek ! Bien sur que oui ! Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 _\- Je suis plus que sûr Stiles ! Et puis, au moins je sais une chose..._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?_

 _\- La robe te sied à merveille !_

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Commentaires ? S'il vous plaît ?_

 _A demain pour une autre aventure ~_


	19. Case 19

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient a part la version de Stiles en... chut, liser !_

 **Note : **_On pourrait appeler ça un moment de vie après le C comme... de l'abécédaire. C'est un craquage, je crois qu'on peux le dire X)_

 **RAR**

 **Kaykook : **_Ce n'est pas grave si tu es en retard, cela fait plus de chose à lire d'un coup =) Je trouvais le délire de Stiles en robe sympa... avec de long cheveux. J'ai un problème avec les hommes aux cheveux long._

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_C'est la première fois que je revisite un conte, je suis plutôt contente. J'adore lire des contes revisité !_

 **Monica59 : **_Merci. Je voulais qu'il y ait une atmosphère romantique, conte de fée... Donc, j'ai fait du bon boulot =)_

 **Math'L : **_De rien, vraiment. Et si vous lisez les réponses aux commentaires, allez lire PÉRÉGRINATION de Math'L ! ALLEZ !_

 **Audelie : **_Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'aime bien... enfin, cela dépend du contexte, mais, je n'ai rien contre... Je savais qu'il plairait malgré tout ! Et tu as raison, c'est long en plus... Là... c'est court X)_

 **Wlestia : **_Il y a quelques couples surprise ? Plus loin dans les cases, j'espère que vous aimerez... Bon il y en a un, c'est suggérer. Heureuse que ce conte de fée t'ait plût !_

* * *

 **19 L'arbre**

C'est brillant.

Lumineux.

Ca scintille de mille feux, il y a des branches pour atteindre ces choses qui donnent envie. Elles sont nombreuses, vertes et ça sent tellement bon. C'est suave, entêtant, ça active ses envies, son sang pulse dans ses veines. L'adrénaline fait bouger sa queue, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, son corps se tasse alors que son derrière est toujours levé. Une boule se balance, en haut près de l'étoile, ses yeux fendus sont attirés par le mouvement de balancier.

Il doit l'avoir.

Il en a besoin.

C'est un défis, un affront qu'il doit tout de suite corriger.

Il s'élance alors que ses pattes crissent sur le parquet. Il passe à l'attaque, les choses brillantes vont trépasser, il en va de son honneur de félin.

 _\- STILES !_

Le chat s'arrête, son corps souple figé alors que derrière lui le sapin de Noël, qu'ils avaient passé une heure à décorer en meute, gît par terre. Des éclats de boules de verres colorés partout, des bouts de guirlandes voltiges encore dans l'air pour rejoindre les aiguilles de sapins sur le sol. Le salon est dans un chantier pas possible et au milieu, l'œil du cyclone, le chat regard de manière royal Derek.

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas te transformer ! Je m'en fout, tu nettoies tout ! Tout seul, sans Scott ! Et tu n'utilises pas ton ascendant sur Liam, est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?_

Le corps du chat ondule pour laisser la place à un corps totalement nu. Celui de Stiles.

 _\- Mais Der' Bear, ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

Le lycan croise les bras, évite de regarder la peau laiteuse, il est hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire.

 _\- Non. C'était exactement la même chose l'année dernière, l'année d'avant ! Tu avait interdiction de te transformer dans la maison tant que le sapin était dans le salon !_

Stiles gonfle les joues, tente un rapprochement en accentuant son déhanchement sauf que le loup recule d'un pas.

 _\- J'vais dîner dehors et voir un film, pendant que tu nettoies ton merdier !_

Et Derek s'en va après avoir récupéré ses clés et sa veste. La porte claque, laissant un Stiles très nu et ahuri dans le salon.

 _\- STUPIDE LOULOUP !_

Stiles se retransforme, s'étire et part faire une sieste bien mérité dans leur lit conjugal.

Après tout, il a vaincu le monstre brillant, il a le droit à un peu de repos.

* * *

 _Voilà le petit délire ~_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimer =)_

 _A demain._


	20. Case 20

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient ~_

 **RAR**

 **LydiaMartin33430 :** _J'ai adorée écrire sur le chat diabolique... Je parlais en connaissance de cause, quoique cette année, mon sapin se porte comme un charme !_

 **MammaDiva :** _Wahou ! Ca c'est du compliment ! Réussir a faire en sorte que Stiles soit plus chiant sous forme de chat... Merci !_

 **Math'L : **_Mais de rien, je t'en prit ! Et merci pour la tienne !_

 **LittlePoiZon : **_Mais je t'en pris, j'ai très bien visualisé la scène... Il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ! D'ailleurs, ça peux faire une mini suite de C comme Chat de mon abécédaire..._

 **Toonette : **_Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne mettait plus de sapin chez moi à cause de mes chats, cette année, c'est un survivant, pas un chat n'y a été faire un tour x)_

 **Monica59 : **_Merci pour ton commentaire =)_

 **Audelie : **_Un chat coincé dans un arbre ça le fait aussi ! Rien n'empêche Merlin de se retrouver coincé, tu sais la nuit du chat xD_

* * *

 **20\. Il est sobre**

Stiles se pince la peau.

Est-ce qu'il est en train de rêvé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter des amis pareils ? Ils savent parfaitement qu'il ne peut pas se bourrer la gueule, ils pourraient faire un effort pour calmer leurs consommations d'alcool. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que cette fois, même l'Alpha est complètement pété. Déchiré.

A l'ouest et complètement sans aucun filtre.

Génial.

Absolument génial.

Ils étaient en train de faire la tournée des meutes amies, lorsque l'une d'entre elle, les avaient invité à une fête. Avec de l'alcool récréatif arrosé à une quelconque plante, qui avait réussi l'exploit de désinhibé les lycans. Tous les lycanthropes. Sans exceptions, y avait trempé les lèvres et... Stiles se retrouvait avec les yeux qui brûlent en regardant Peter et Jackson onduler l'un contre l'autre comme des chiens en chaleur alors que Lydia les contemple avec des yeux affamés, clairement excitée.

Trop d'information et pas du tout d'alcool dans ses veines pour oublier.

Seulement ces trois-là n'était pas les seuls touchés. Scott contait fleurette à un Isaac chantant à tue-tête la chanson de Rihanna qui hurlait dans les enceintes, alors que sa petite amie l'archère, ondulait à moitié nue contre une Erica gloussante. Boyd racontait des blagues salaces à une lampe sur pied et un vase, quand à Dany, il s'était éclipsé avec des jumeaux, dont l'un est une fille. Et Stiles est presque sûr que la demoiselle prend son pied en regardant son reflet masculin en plein extase, enfin, il espère parce que son pote est totalement homosexuel, ça ne laissera qu'une seule autre possibilité, terrain trop glissant pour son pauvre petit coeur de vierge.

Merci.

Il est beaucoup trop sobre.

Et Derek... Derek était ouvert, souriant, heureux, riait et parlait, parlait comme si on l'avait bâillonné pendant des années et qu'il devait se rattrapper.

Plus vite.

Plus fort.

Parler encore.

Et Stiles trouvait ça profondément injuste.

 _\- Je vous le dit ... bel personne... vu... des yeux... voir avec le surnaturel..._

Il est trop loin pour entendre clairement ce que son Alpha raconte aux deux jeunes femmes qui le regarde avec des yeux affamés. Elles ont clairement envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec le loup de naissance. Et l'humain est presque sûr que l'une des deux est la fille de l'Alpha de la meute amie, hors de question qu'ils se mettent le couple dominant à dos. Et Derek n'est pas dans son état normal et qu'importe ce qu'il compte faire, il y a de forte chance qu'il le regrette le lendemain.

Stiles s'approche du trio, alors, qu'il peut voir les mains du grincheux s'agiter vivement, comme si, elles avaient leur vie propre. Il évite de justesse l'imbroglio de membres sur la piste de danse. Ses oreilles captent enfin le monologue du lycan.

 _\- Tellement sexy... de longue jambes que je rêve d'avoir autour de ma taille. Des mollets que j'ai envie de mordre, de marquer comme miens... J'ai une érection à chaque fois que je peux les voirs. Comme ses pieds d'ailleurs, long, fin avec de petit poils à peine visible sur les orteils, c'est trop mignooonn ... Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de son cou ? Non ? Il est immense, fin et quand il se tend, ses tendons apparaissent, j'ai vraiment très très envie d'y planter mes crocs ! De lécher les grains de beauté pendant des heures, ouais parce qu'il a des grains de beauté partout, même sur ses fesses... elles sont parfaites pour mes mains ! Et ma queue aussi, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour la voir disparaître entre elles... Et ses yeux... mordorés comme les bêtas sauf que c'est totalement un humain ! Il est parfait. Courageux. Têtu. Il a battu mon oncle alors qu'il était pas gentil gentil vous savez... Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de son cul ?_

Les filles font clairement la gueule à mesure que le monologue perdure alors que Stiles rougit furieusement. Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il lui lécherait la... ? Oh Seigneur. Il est temps pour lui d'intervenir, pourquoi, mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas bourré lui ? Ah oui... son médoc pour l'hyperactivité, saloperie.

Il se racle la gorge, attire l'attention des loups qui braquent leurs yeux sur lui. Ce n'est pas du tout intimidant, d'autant que Derek semble vouloir le dévorer sur place. _Urgh_. Intéressant mais il n'est pas exhibitionniste, merci.

 _\- Tu es là ! Je vous présente Stiles, c'est mon humain. J'vais l'épouser, le mordre, le marquer et peut-être aussi l'enchaîner, parce qu'il a un karma presque aussi pourri que le mien... je ne partage pas comme Oncle Pet' moi... Et il me baisera aussi ! Tu vas me baiser, hein ? Tout à l'heure dans la chambre, où non... là maintenant ça serait bien..._

Derek s'approche de Stiles, l'attire contre lui, s'enroule, se colle à chaque partie possible du corps de l'hyperactif alors que son visage prend place contre son cou.

 _\- Tu sent tellement bon en plus, j'ai envie de te goûter..._

Une langue touche sa peau, remonte jusqu'à son oreille qui se fait suçoter entre deux canines proéminente. L'humain frisonne, se mord la lèvre pour éviter un gémissement impromptu de s'échapper.

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Stiles..._

C'est fourbe. Très fourbe. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarque les deux jeunes filles partir furieuses et Stiles hausse les épaules, dégageant le visage de Derek qui grogne mécontent. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que son Alpha avait ce genre de sentiment pour lui, enfin d'envie. D'ailleurs, il est légèrement étonné de se retournement de situation, après tout, il devait exhalé des phéromones assez impressionnante auprès du lycan sexy, pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenter ?

 _\- Bien, on rentre Derek._

 _\- Et baiser jusqu'à demain matin ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais je veux moi !_

 _\- Et moi, je veux que tu t'en souviennes Derek !_

 _\- Mais, j'vais m'en souvenir !_

 _\- Tu es bourré._

 _\- Quoi ? Je suis bourré ?_

Le lycan explose de rire.

 _\- Je suis un loup-garou, j'peux pas être bourré !_

Les mains de Stiles se plaquent sur les joues de son Alpha, plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

 _\- Ecoutes... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es bourré, si tu veux que je reste, pas de problème mais nous ne ferons que dormir, rien de plus, puis, quand tu auras décuvé, on aura une discussion ! Une longue discussion !_

Stiles entraîne Derek vers la sortie d'un pas vif, puis prend la direction de la maison d'invité du village remplis de lycans. Le loup est vraiment plus docile une fois bourré, il semble fasciné par leurs mains enlacées et Stiles trouve ça étonnement adorable. _Urgh_.

 _\- J'te jure, à la prochaine fête, je me bourre la gueule et toi tu joues Sam ! Je serai intenable et bourré mais au moins je n'assisterai plus à... il y a vraiment des choses que j'aurai voulu ne jamais savoir !_

 _\- D'accord, si j'peux te sucé, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !_

Stiles trébuche sur ses propres pieds, putain de merde, il ne faut pas qu'il oublie l'objectif. Ne pas abuser de la situation. Ne pas abuser malgré la tentation.

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait ta queue._

Saloperie de tentateur.

 _\- Derek... Tu... tu le découvriras le moment venu, maintenant, tu te tais. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers._

L'homme grogne et Stiles soupire de soulagement alors qu'il aide l'Alpha à entrer dans la maison, puis dans la chambre.

 _\- Allez Sourwolf. Pyjama et au lit._

Sauf que dans l'état dans lequel se trouve Derek, il n'arrive pas à coordonner ses mouvements et il se retrouve coincé avec son haut, tout en manquant de se casser la gueule un nombre incalculable de fois.

Merde, il aurait dû prendre une vidéo.

L'humain soupire, attrape le t-shirt bloqué au niveau de la tête, tire dessus et le corps de Derek bascule sur le lit.

 _\- Stiles..._

La voix est rauque, tentatrice, une invitation à la débauche, à ravir le corps alangui, musclé sur le lit, qu'il peut contempler à loisir, vue qu'il le surplombe. Résister. Il doit résister. Pas conscient.

Pas bien Stiles.

Pas touche Stiles.

 _Bon Stiles._

 _\- Derek. Non._

Il inspire, ses doigts s'active à déboutonner le jeans, difficilement il passe le sexe érigé coincé dans le boxer, termine d'ôter le pantalon après qu'il se soit occupé des chaussures et des chaussettes.

Bien.

 _\- Mets-toi sous les draps._

Un ordre et Derek s'exécute.

 _\- C'est sexy quand tu donnes des ordres._

Et Stiles s'étouffe avec sa salive, Seigneur, c'est la soirée des tentations. Rapidement, il fait demi-tour, près à s'enfermer et se palucher dans sa chambre. Non pas de masturbation, trop de risque que Derek l'entende et vue son état, il pourrait titubé jusqu'à lui.

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu as dit que tu dormirai avec moi..._

C'est un putain de geignement.

 _\- Tu... tu es sur ?_

 _\- Oui._

Inspire. Expire. Le paradis t'ouvre les bras, Saint Stiles. Il espère bien, parce que cette soirée aurait fait sombrer de nombreux gens biens.

 _\- Très bien._

L'hyperactif retire son pantalon, un peu trop conscient du regard de braise braqué sur lui, ses mains agrippent le rebord de son t-shirt seulement, il hésite. Son corps n'est pas aussi sexy que celui de Derek. Le loup brise le silence en murmurant.

 _\- Tu peux mettre l'un de mes t-shirt... si tu veux._

 _\- Sur ? Je vais y mettre mon odeur._

 _\- Et mon odeur va t'imprégner..._

Derek à un soupire d'extase et Stiles s'exécute avant de prendre place dans le lit. L'Alpha l'attire, l'emprisonne dans ses bras, son sexe aux creux de ses reins, contre ses fesses et son nez dans son cou.

 _\- Humm... Stiles..._

 _\- Dors Derek. On en parlera demain._

La respiration contre sa peau devient lente, régulière et Stiles commence à s'endormir, parfaitement au chaud. En sécurité.

 _\- T'aime..._

L'hyperactif soupire.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Grincheux._

* * *

Avant qu'on me le demande, une suite est prévu... Elle est écrite, puisqu'elle allait avec l'un des thèmes suivant =)

Une review et a demain ?


	21. Case 21

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf deux personnages._

 **Note : **_J'ai beaucoup aimée écrire celui-ci. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 **RAR**

 **LittlePoiZon : **_Et maintenant tu as fait le rapprochement ;) Ouais Boyd raconte des histoires salace a une lampe et un autre meuble, il ne se frotte pas xD. Je suis désolée va falloir attendre le 27 pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite... X)_

 **MammaDiva : **_Tu le saura... Bientôt ~_

 **Math'L :** _Alors si le 20 c'était ton préférer, je me demande ce que sera celui-ci XD_

 **Lucie(guest) : **_Je voulais que ce soit Derek -pour une fois- qui soit bourrée._

 **Julia13Verseau : **_Ah ah... tu verra le 27 !_

 **Monica59 : **_Comme tes camarades, il va falloir attendre. Merci pour ton commentaire =)_

 **Audelie : **_Ah si, Stiles est sobre, je n'ai jamais dit que les autres le seraient ! ooOOhhhhh Tu as compris ... trop bien !_

 **Wlestia :** _Heyyy ! Le monologue de Derek, pour une fois que ça fonctionne xD_

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Plus loin... plus loin... la suite c'est le 27 !_

* * *

 **21\. Trop de gens**

5 ans.

Stiles regarde la rue, sans réellement la voir, depuis sa fenêtre, les mains plongées au fond des poches de son jeans, replier en forme de poings.

Cinq longue années.

Sans lui. Sans ses jeux de mots ignobles, sans ses yeux brillants d'amoureux transi.

Cinq ans, amputés d'un membre important, dont il a besoin pour respirer, pour vivre pleinement.

1825 jours sans son frère, sa gueule de travers, son âme-soeur. Disparu dans un accident de voiture, à cause d'un abruti de chauffard ivre. Ils étaient pourtant sous contrat, uni pour l'éternité et un stupide conducteur saoul l'avait rendu caduc. _Connard_.

Il avait mit une semaine à sortir de sa léthargie, l'enterrement s'était déroulé dans un flou artistique et d'une lenteur à lui donner envie de hurler, de s'arracher la peau. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour arrêter d'envoyer des sms, orphelin de toutes réponses, un an pour stopper ses appelles, accroc à la voix joyeuse de Scott qui informe son meilleur ami que : "Bien sûr, on ira voir Thor Ragnarok".

Progressivement, Stiles avait arrêter.

Tout stopper.

Plus de cinéma, il faisait ses courses en lignes puis il avait démissionné pour un travail qui ne lui demandait pas de sortir de chez lui. Le monde lui rappelait la personne qu'il avait perdu, alors, il ne ferait plus parti de ce monde.

Avant la disparition de Scott, il aimait sortir, rencontrer des tas de gens, s'envoyer en l'air, aller regarder un film et manger dans des restaurants. Profiter de la vie.

Après Scott. Pourquoi faire ? Les gens avaient perdus de leurs attraits. Sa curiosité s'était éteinte, mis en sommeil ou anéanti pour ce qu'il en savait. Sa joie ou celles des autres lui donnait envie de vomir, lui faisait mal, torpillait son coeur de flèches glacées. Dehors le monde lui faisait peur sans Scott. Ce monde-là ne lui plaisait pas, il le rejetait en bloc.

Ce n'était pas sa vie ! Celle qu'il voulait alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait un effort ? Son père, Lydia, Danny même Jackson s'inquiétaient, si ils voulaient le voir, ils devaient venir jusqu'à lui, puisque Roscoe dors dans son garage depuis plus de 3 ans et demi maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait cinq ans, cinq ans qu'il se terre chez lui. Cinq ans c'est trop long, il sait, il sait que son meilleur pote hurlerait de rage de le voir prostré, attendant quelque chose qui n'arrivera plus. Scott lui crierait de bouger son gros cul, d'aller boire un verre dans le premier bar qu'il trouvera et de s'envoyer en l'air. De vivre, d'être lui-même, d'avancer parce que où qu'il soit, il l'attendait.

Et ça foutait son coeur en vrac de savoir qu'il avait raison.

Que le monde tournait toujours, que l'apocalypse ne l'avait pas fait cramer.

Qu'il respirait toujours.

En ce jour, pour Scotty, il allait faire un pas. Il allait avancer, trouver un bar et boire un verre. Une bière même si il n'aimait pas ça.

Stiles tremble de tous ses membres alors qu'il regarde anxieusement le monde présent dans le bar où il a atterri. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que ce soit un soir de football ?

Il y avait un nombre incalculable d'hommes en maillot de sport hurlant, beuglant sur deux pauvres et innocentes télévisions. Les voix des commentateurs hurlent à tue-têtes pour se faire entendre de leurs spectateurs.

Il n'avait pas comprit au début, il était entré le cœur battant à tout rompre. Stiles avait salué le serveur derrière le bar, lui avait demandé une bière, la préférée de Scott puis comme un automate, il avait pris place sur une banquette dans un coin de la salle, près des toilettes. Sa veste otée, il sirotait difficilement sa boisson avec une lenteur incroyable lorsque le premier groupe d'hommes bruyants avait passé le pas de la porte. En moins de vingts minutes, l'établissement était complet, on se marchait sur les pieds. Il y avait trop de gens, trop d'hommes pour que Stiles soit détendu, c'était trop pour une remise à l'eau symbolique mais surtout, il était seul dans un océan qui était en train de le submerger, de le noyer. Il aurait vraiment dû se renseigner avait de sortir. Hors de question qu'il recommence, sa main s'empare de la pinte mais tremble tellement qu'il repose le verre, autant éviter les accidents. Le sang tambourine à ses oreilles, son cœur tape douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Stiles sursaute, braque son regard effrayé sur l'homme qui vient de faire éclater sa bulle spéciale grande crise.

 _\- Mon pote n'embête pas les gens, tu n'as pas assez bu pour ça !_

 _\- Greyson._

 _\- Il a raison Derek, on ne drague pas ce soir ! Même si il est tout mignon et totalement ton type !_

 _\- Vos gueules ! Chercher une place au lieu de dire des conneries !_

Le fameux Derek se tourne vers lui, toujours inquiet pour lui, un parfait inconnu. C'est rassurant, étonnant mais en même temps, un peu pathétique pour lui.

 _\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez sur le point de vous évanouir..._

 _\- Je..._

Stiles regarde sa bière sans la voir, inspire et expire bruyamment.

 _\- Crise d'angoisse en approche._

 _\- Oh..._

 _\- Mec, y'a aucune place de libre._

 _\- A part celle de ton coup de cœur !_

 _\- Grey, Walt, stop. Il ne va pas bien, ne soyez pas lourds, d'accord ?_

 _\- Non... c'est... c'est bon, restez._

Ses yeux se parent de tristesse alors qu'un aveux passe ses lèvres. C'est douloureux, épuisant et tellement solitaire.

 _\- Je n'attends personne._

Greyson et Walter s'installe devant l'hyperactif en posant leurs chopines sur la table. Greyson a un corps puissant mais trapu, plus petit que Walter tout en ligne et grandeur avec des épaules assez larges.

 _\- Sympa merci._

 _\- On s'y est pris un peu tard, je suis Greyson au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris._

 _\- Et moi, je suis Walter et le mec qui te drague c'est Derek !_

Stiles tente un sourire, sauf que ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, ses mains tremblent et il les cachent sous la table, sur ses genoux. Comme un petit garçon sage.

 _\- S... Stiles._

Derek se pose aux côtés de Stiles, attrape une de ses mains, fait une légère pression pour lui dire qu'il est là. En cas de besoin, qu'il peut compter sur lui, même si ils ne se connaissent pas. Pour l'instant.

 _\- Les mecs... l'un de vous peux aller chercher de l'eau avec un sirop sucré ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Pour..._

Deux paires d'yeux se braquent sur lui et Stiles sent la panique l'envahir, c'est pas possible. Il ne veut pas craquer, pas alors qu'il tente d'avancer, qu'il veut rendre fière son meilleur ami. Pas alors qu'il rencontre de nouvelles personnes.

Walter se lève et va chercher la boisson rapidement.

 _\- Pour quel équipe tu es Stiles ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es en pleine crise, te faire parler est la meilleur chose à faire. Ça te fait penser à autre chose._

Derek attrape la bière à peine entamé, bois une gorgé en grimaçant légèrement. Elle est tiède.

 _\- Hey ! C'est la mienne !_

 _\- Vue qu'elle est tiède, tu allais mettre une éternité à la boire ! Et dans ton état, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

 _\- Tu aurais pu me le demander !_

 _\- C'est vrai, j'aurai pu._

 _\- Abruti !_

 _\- Merci._

Greyson rigole dans sa chope. Walter pose le verre de grenadine devant Stiles puis se rassoit.

 _\- Tient. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?_

 _\- Première dispute de couple. Derek l'a fait sortir de ses gonds._

 _\- Bien joué mon pote !_

Stiles attrape son verre, s'imprègne de sa fraîcheur.

 _\- Merci Walter, je suis désolé pour ça !_

Derek hausse les épaules mais garde la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

 _\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui..._

C'est un oui, petit, timide, pas encore totalement à l'aise mais la main dans la sienne l'aide à reprendre pied dans la réalité, à repousser la crise d'angoisse.

 _\- Merci les gars._

 _\- T'inquiète mec ! Sinon alors, tu es pour quel équipe ? Qu'on sache si tu es un allié ou un ennemi..._

Walter agrémente sa question d'un clin d'œil alors que Derek prend une gorgé de bière. Sa bière, celle de Scott.

 _\- Aucune ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pour aucune des équipes ?_

 _\- Je..._

Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres. _Tu peux le faire, être sociable._

 _\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait un match... Je ne regarde plus trop la télé en fait._

 _\- Oh..._

 _\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à autant de monde ?_

 _\- Non pas vraiment... je ..._

 _\- Tu as été agressé ?_

Stiles sursaute, regarde l'armoire normande qu'est Greyson le contempler, le visage ouvert, attentif.

 _\- Grey !_

 _\- Oh Der' calme tes ardeurs protecteurs tu veux ? Je veux juste savoir si on peut s'exciter sur un but sans le faire flipper... c'est tout !_

 _\- Je..._

L'hyperactif sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 _\- Non... Je n'ai pas été agressé ! C'est idiot ! J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et j'ai arrêté de sortir, une sorte d'agoraphobie bizarre en fait. C'est assez pathétique._

 _\- Non. Ça ne l'est pas !_

 _\- C'est vrai, il a raison._

- _Tu es tout seul dans un bar à tenter de t'affranchir de cette peur, de ta phobie. Alors non, ce n'est pas pathétique Stiles._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Chacun fait son deuil à sa manière. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille, Paige, c'était il y a longtemps mais elle est morte lors d'une fusillade à mon école, elle s'est éteinte dans mes bras... je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je parlais peu, je grognais plus qu'autre chose, mais surtout je m'interdisait d'être heureux, de vivre..._

 _\- Comment... ?_

 _\- Oh il a encore des restes..._

 _\- Ouais, il est vachement grognon le matin ! Faut pas lui parler avant son 2ème cafés !_

 _\- Comme ça, tu es au courant !_

Greyson lui adresse un sourire canaille en riant et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de le lui retourner. C'est petit, tremblant mais c'est un début.

 _\- Les mecs, suivez le foot et laissez-nous discuter !_

 _\- Dit plutôt que tu veux flirter en paix._

Derek grogne et Stiles glousse, c'est tellement étonnant qu'il s'arrête interdit, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ses doigts de la main gauche se pose sur ses lèvres.

 _\- C'est mieux... J'ai consulté un psychologue quand j'ai trouvé le courage d'avancer, ça a été un travail de longue haleine, mais, je suis quelqu'un de têtu donc... Et comme l'ont précisé ces idiots, j'ai des restes..._

Un viva fait sursauté Stiles qui regarde les personnes sauter, hurler de joie, même Walter et Greyson sautillent sur leur chaise.

 _\- Je suis désolé Derek de gâcher votre soirée entre amis._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a plus important pour le moment._

L'hyperactif boit une gorgée rafraîchissante, le sucre lui donne un coup de fouet bienvenu.

 _\- Cela fait 5 ans._

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- 5 ans que Scott est mort... il... c'était un accident de voiture, un putain d'ivrogne qui a grillé la priorité ! Scotty, c'était mon frère, nous nous connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfant quand il a accepté de manger mon gâteau de boue aux escargots... c'était nous contre le monde, mais maintenant... maintenant..._

Ses yeux s'embuent de perles salées, la gorge serrée, il baisse la tête, les épaules voûtées par ce monde qui n'a plus de sens.

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Il te manque._

 _\- Tous les jours un peu plus._

Et Stiles pleure, des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues et les trois hommes sont là, présence rassurante. Ils ne commentent pas, simplement là en cas de besoin. Une bulle protectrice qu'il n'attendait pas en entrant dans ce bar. Comme des anges gardiens étonnamment mis sur son chemin. C'est bancale, pour le moment. Il renifle alors que l'eau se tarit, un mouchoir apparaît devant lui.

 _\- Merci._

Stiles se mouche, termine son verre d'une seule traite.

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Ecoute Stiles, c'est normal de pleurer, surtout pour un ami, un frère et puis, maintenant on est là pour ça, n'est-ce pas Derek ?_

Derek soupire alors qu'il caresse du pouce le dessus de la main de Stiles. C'est tendre, un point d'ancrage, une amulette contre les crises d'angoisses.

 _\- Il me foute la honte à chaque fois mais, ils sont géniaux ! Ils ont raison, on est là maintenant, d'accord ?_

 _\- Hey ! On ne te fout pas la honte, on te connaît c'est tout !_

 _\- Et il est trop tôt pour que vous soyez déjà bourré !_

 _\- Pfeuh ! T'es juste pas content qu'on t'ai grillé Derek !_

 _\- Vous supposez que Stiles est gay ou au moins bi..._

 _\- Non, on supposait qu'il t'intéressais Derek..._

Walter explose de rire alors qu'il chantonne en boucle "Grillé, grillé...". Stiles rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, faisant ressortir ses grains de beauté, il se mord la lèvre, nerveux.

 _\- Je suis navré Stiles._

Derek relâche sa main, il l'a récupère vivement au dessus de la table, devant les regards entendu de Walter et Greyson.

 _\- Non, c'est bon... Je suis gay même si, je n'ai eu personne depuis... depuis que Scott est..._

 _\- Tu as mis ta vie en suspend._

 _\- Ouais, c'est idiot. Scotty n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour moi... mais être heureux alors qu'il est..._

 _\- C'est comme si... tu insultais sa mémoire ?_

 _\- Ouais... idiot hein ?_

 _\- C'est normal Stiles, c'est... il te faut du temps et peut-être quelqu'un pour t'aider, quand tu seras prêt._

 _\- Merci... je suis heureux d'être venu dans ce bar, malgré les crises d'angoisses._

Derek lui offre un sourire séduisant, dévoilant de mignonnes dents de lapins.

 _\- Moi aussi Stiles... Moi aussi !_

Greyson sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _\- C'est ta famille qui va être heureuse depuis le temps qu'ils attendent que tu leur présente quelqu'un._

 _\- J'veux être le témoin !_

Stiles explose de rire, la tête rejeté en arrière. Il ne se restreint pas cette fois, mais, il y a toujours une petite douleur qui pique au fond de son cœur.

 _\- Hey ! On n'a même pas eu notre premier rendez-vous ! Et non, ceci n'est pas un rendez-vous ! Sans vouloir vous vexez les mecs, un rendez-vous "romantique" c'est sans les potes d'un des deux partit !_

Derek sourit doucement alors que ses potes rigolent.

 _\- Très bien. Très bien. On ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs... Donc, il faut prévoir le premier rendez-vous. Derek ?_

 _\- Quand arrêterez-vous de me foutre la honte ?_

 _\- Jamais._

 _\- Jamais._

Derek lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. L'hyperactif serre la main de l'homme, attire son attention.

 _\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ? Je préparerais un dîner, je suis plutôt doué et on regardera un film. Je vais travaillé sur mon agoraphobie mais en attendant... Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?_

 _\- J'en serais ravis Stiles._

 _Tu as vue Scott ? J'avance._

 _Sans toi._

 _Lâcheur._

* * *

 _J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu..._

 _Un commentaire et a demain ?_


	22. Case 22

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient ?_

 **Note :** _Fais suite à la case 3... Bonne lecture =)_

 **RAR**

 **MammaDiva : **_Merci. Finalement, j'avais un peu peur que l'émotion ne soit pas vraiment là.. Greyson et Walt étaient présent pour alléger l'atmosphère et être un peu lourd également xD_

 **Monica59 : **_Merci beaucoup =)_

 **Toonette : **_Oui, Scott est mort, mais, il fallait bien quelques choses... Et je ne sais pas, l'agoraphobie était le sujet que je voulais traiter pour le coup._

 **Neliia : **_Alors pour la rencontre (case 2), tu aura ta fameuse réponse tard, puisqu'elle sera présente dans l'abécédaire des mots imposer à Y comme Y... Voilà... Oui, il va falloir attendre x) Merci pour ce compliment sur les choses salaces ET poétique, j'en suis ravie =) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenté mes chapitres, j'ai adorée les lires. Je te dit à très bientôt ~_

 _ **Lunard Hale :** Merci =) Alors, avant, est-ce que tu as mis d'autres reviews ? Je n'en ai eu que deux de toi en tout... Donc, peut-être que tu en a envoyer d'autres, sache que je n'ai rien reçut ! Et enfin, pour les suites, il y en a pour certain et pour d'autre, non... Mais, je pourrais, je pourrais les ressortir et en faire... Je ne sais pas encore. _

**Math'L : **_Rooooohhhh ! T'inquiète, il y en a jusqu'à la fin du mois ;)_

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Un peu de patience jeune fille/garçon/padawan/indéterminé ~_

 **Audelie : **_Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, je voulais traitée de ce sujet et c'est venue tout seul... J'espère que c'était bien._

 **Mikawaii-chan : **_Seigneur, tu sais que j'ai lu tes commentaires avec la tête dans le c*l ? Tu te lève tôt ? Je ne vais pas répondre, un par un a tout tes commentaires, sinon, il y aurait plus de RAR que de fic... ça serait dommage, non ? Mais, je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires, drôle, plein de compliments, je suis incroyablement heureuse de lire tous les avis, réactions que vous avez en me lisant, c'est vraiment agréable sur mon petit coeur d'écrivain. Donc merci, d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Bonne lecture ?_

* * *

 **22\. En ligne**

 _"_ _**Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**_

 _Hier soir, un post de notre acteur préférer a fait le tour du monde ! Rendus hystériques les fans, se sont déplacer jusqu'au domicile de Malibu où la Star réside les trois quarts du temps, d'après sa page IMBd. Sur Instagram, Twitter et même sur Facebook, une photo de deux alliances, d'un magnifique argenté trône sur un coussin de velour rouge, cette image a manqué de faire défaillir la population féminine._

 _Qui donc s'est marier ?_

 _Vos dévoués serviteurs ont essayé d'en savoir plus. Nous avons appelé les organisateurs les plus demandés de New-york, Los Angeles et Manhattan sans succès. Leurs listes sont confidentielles, non négociables. Nous nous sommes rabattus sur l'impresario de l'acteur, Miss Martin, qui nous a bien obligeamment aboyé un "Tirez-en les conclusions que vous voulez !". Nous pensons à la rédaction, que nous ne devions pas être les premiers à lui poser cette question. Elle est habituellement d'une gentillesse adorable._

 _Même si, avec tout ça, on n'en sait pas plus. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'ai pas le numéro privé du sublime Acteur._

 _Stiles Stilinski est un fervent défenseur de sa vie privée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il ne va aux soirées officielles qu'avec des membres de sa famille ou d'amis dont il a une confiance absolue. Pas de baisé volé, pas de mains qui s'enlacent et nos imaginations qui s'envolent._

 _Nous aimerions juste connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Est-ce qu'il s'est marié en secret ? Aurait-il honte de son compagnon ? Ou peut-être souhait-il le protéger des projecteurs ?_

 _Stiles Stilinski, si vous nous lisez, le suspense est insoutenable. Sauvez-nous._

 _Mike Grimes,_

 _Journaliste curieux qui se ronge les ongles. "_

Stiles explose de rire après la lecture de ce torchon, ces journalistes sont avides de potins comme une concierge écoute aux portes de ses locataires. Cela le faisait toujours marrer, ces spéculations, élucubration sur sa vie privé.

Pendant un temps, ils lui avaient attribué une romance épique presque tragique avec son frère de cœur. Il avait tenté de leur faire comprendre que non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, qu'il était son meilleur ami, son presque demi-frère puisque leurs parents sortaient ensembles. Ils n'en avaient eu cure. Puis, il était passé à autre chose, à une autre personne et il avait pris le plis. Le parti d'en rire, d'en jouer et d'arrêter de démentir à tout va. Alors, il en riait, offrait un clin d'œil complice au bon moment.

Un fait étrange avait retenu son attention par contre, lorsqu'il était apparu au bras de Derek lors de la promo d'un de ses films, il n'y avait eu aucune spéculation. Il en avait parlé à Lydia qui avait haussé les épaules, le concerné avait affirmé, qu'ils étaient juste con. Au vue des photos, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son cher et tendre.

Stiles avait laissé couler, il avait continué son chemin, fait des films, tout en faisant en sorte que sa relation avec ce magnifique journaliste marche et finalement... finalement, le voilà marié avec cet être extraordinaire. Il avait dit "oui", et signé pour l'éternité à ses côtés. Extraordinaire.

 _\- Tu vas la poster ?_

Stiles contemple son époux. Dieu, que c'est délicieux. Un sourire niais fleurit sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Un peu que je vais la poster ! Mais, je ne sais pas, j'devrais les faire poireauter encore un peu, non ?_

 _\- Lydia va te tuer, tu sais ? Elle a été obligé d'éteindre ses deux téléphones !_

 _\- Merde ! A ce point ?_

 _\- Ouais._

L'acteur soupire tragiquement, appuie sur envoi et partagé, envoyant la photo à toutes ses applications de réseaux sociaux. C'est une photo d'eux deux, dans leurs magnifiques, sublimes costumes de mariage, affichant fièrement leurs alliances, enlacés tendrement. En légende, il a marqué à grand renfort de points d'exclamations " _Putain ! Il a dit OUI !_ " et de smiley joyeux. A ses côtés, Derek rit. Son mari rit. Heureux.

 _\- Bien sur que j'ai dit oui !_

 _\- Ça n'en reste pas moins étonnant !_

 _\- Je t'aime Stiles._

 _\- Moi aussi Grincheux, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !_

En moins d'une heure, la photo est commentée plusieurs millions de fois, retweetées, partagées, tout autant. Un hashtag "Sterek" est créé sur Twitter. Un fan club voit le jour et la une des journaux à scandale s'approprie la photo d'eux. Et cette fois Lydia est harcelée pour des demandes d'interview en cascade.

L'éternité risque d'être très mouvementée.

* * *

 _Voilà. J'espère que vous avez appréciez._

 _A demain ~_


	23. Case 23

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient et encore moins les deux invités ;)_

 **Note : **_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 **RAR**

 **Mikawaii-chan : **_La chambre de Derek est sublime, je te l'accorde ~ Je te remercie pour tout tes commentaires, cela m'as fait énormément plaisir ! J'essaie de casser les codes, de changer et de faire des choses qu'on n'attends pas ! Pour un Stiles!Chat, va faire un tour sur mon abécédaire à C comme Chat ;) Si tu veux d'autres conseils pour une fic, fais-moi un signe... sinon, il y a des auteurs que je site au début, à la case 1... Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes a toi aussi !_

 **Neliia : **_Pas de suite pour le journal mais pour le précédent, oui... bientôt !_

 **MammaDiva : **_Tu es un Gardien d'immeuble ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser oh Grand Mâle ! C'est vrai qu'il y a des pipelettes !_

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Merci =)_

 **Toonette : **_Merci beaucoup, que de compliment._

 **Monica59 : **_J'espère que cette suite à été a la hauteur de tes espérances..._

 **Fiction-mikana : **_Hey doucement, il n'y a pas le feu, je n'effacerais pas cette fic une fois fini... Donc, tu as le temps pour le lire, puis, commenter, d'accord ? Recherche intéressante ? Le côté Agoraphobe est source d'inspiration, je comprend !_

* * *

 **23\. Vous ne le croiriez pas**

Tranquillement assit à son bureau, Stiles jouait à son jeu en ligne lorsque son instinct s'active. Comme si il avait développé un 6ème sens, à force de traîner avec les loups. Il arrivait à savoir quelques secondes avant, voir minutes quand il avait de la chance, que ses amis passe sa fenêtre. Comme les étranges personnes qu'ils étaient. Seulement, ce don qui s'est formé, ne lui indique pas si c'est un ami ou un ennemi qui déboule.

Alors Stiles se retourne, sa chère Lucille à la main et un flacon de poudre de sorbier dans l'autre. Sauf que... la fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas. Non, c'est une apparition, une fumée verte s'élève, qui emplit sa petite chambre et qui laisse place à un homme grand, dans des vêtements de cuir vert, de long cheveux noirs et un casque à cornes en or qui racle son plafond à chaque mouvement de tête.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que... ?_

 _\- Où est-il, Midgardien ?_

L'hyperactif fait des mouvements lents, range la fiole et attrape son portable, tapote un discret sms rapide a l'attention de sa meute. Bien, maintenant, il doit faire parler l'homme devant lui, malgré le sérieux de la situation, il compte ses doigts et se pince la peau du bras.

Nope.

Pas de doigts en trop, pas de rêve.

 _\- Où est qui ?_

 _\- Mon fils, Midgardien ! J'ai remonté sa trace jusqu'ici, c'est diffus et en même temps différent... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

L'intrus le fixe de ses yeux verts intenses, ce qui le rend mal à l'aise, Stiles n'a jamais aimé être pris de haut.

 _\- Va falloir être plus explicite vous savez ! Vous êtes chez moi, dans ma chambre et je suis à peine majeur ! Ce qui est particulièrement chelou si vous voulez mon avis... surtout vue comment vous êtes fringué ! Et je m'appelle Stiles, pas "Midgardien" ! Je ne suis pas sur que vous apprécierez que je vous appelle à tout bout de champs Asgardien !_

 _\- Espèce de..._

Le casque gratte le plafond, fait voler des bouts de plâtre sur la tête du Dieu de la malice.

 _\- Oh pitié ! Retirez-moi ce casque, on dirait que vous avez des pellicules ! Niveau menace, ça le fait moyen !_

Stiles croise les bras, lève un sourcil, une posture qu'il a emprunté à Derek.

 _\- Très bien._

L'humain cache son sourire et puis, peut-être, peut-être qu'il est très tenté de faire une danse de la victoire.

 _\- Je suis Loki fils d'Odin, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable !_

 _\- Capable de vous faire défoncer par les Avengers !_

 _\- Aussi, c'est vrai... je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Je suis plus fort, un dieu puissant alors tu devrais t'agenouiller devant moi..._

 _\- Peut-être mais c'est moi qui ai potentiellement les infos dont vous avez besoin..._

 _\- Je peux tenter la torture._

 _\- C'est vrai mais je suis hyperactif._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Je parle à tort et à travers, je ne tiens pas en place et je connais tout le répertoire de Disney, Céline Dion et Susan Boyle._

 _\- Sacrés arguments !_

Stiles hausse les épaules.

 _\- Je suis prévoyant, avec toutes les merdes qui nous sont tombées sur le dos, en cas de kidnapping faire chier mes geôliers est la moindre des choses._

Loki sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux se plissent de fourberie alors qu'il s'installe sur le lit de l'adolescent en croisant les jambes. L'élégance à l'état pure, malgré le décor. Etonnant.

 _\- Intéressant._

 _\- N'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je cherche mon fils, Fenrir._

 _\- Description ?_

 _\- Il ressemble à vos loups, trois mètres de haut environ, yeux verts luisants... plutôt agressif envers les gens qu'il ne connaît pas et mon paternel, bien sur._

L'humain ouvre de grand yeux de stupeur.

 _\- Dites avec ces mensurations, il est adulte, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien sur. J'en déduis que tu ne l'as pas vu ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai atterri ici ?_

 _\- Nope, pas vue. Et croyez-moi, je m'en souviendrais mais je côtoie des loups-garous alors c'est peut-être ça qui vous a attiré ici._

 _\- Loup-garou ?_

 _\- Homme qui se transforme en loup._

 _\- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça. Est-ce qu'ils doivent être nus pour se transformer ?_

 _\- Nope. Pas obligatoirement, ils se transforment à moitié en fait. Sauf Sourwolf par contre. Et si vous voulez tellement voir ça, pourquoi ne pas rester ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'instinct de survie, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais je suis très intelligent, je fonctionne bien sous adrénaline !_

Loki se relève attrape son casque de bouquetin, époussette d'une main son costume de Prince Magicien.

 _\- Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

 _\- Attendez !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peux faire un selfie ? Une photo ? Tous les deux ? S'il vous plaît !_

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes bien complaisant._

 _\- Je t'aime bien Stiles mais n'en profite pas trop._

Stiles attrape son téléphone, se met prêt du Dieu Malicieux, joue contre joue, étrangement, l'humain apprécie la docilité de Loki alors il en profite pour le mitraillé un peu plus longtemps. Stiles a ses preuves.

 _\- Voilà. Merci beaucoup ! Revenez quand vous voulez, pas pour une invasion par contre._

 _\- Je vais essayer..._

 _\- Vous ne promettez rien, c'est ça ?_

 _\- En effet..._

Le dieu disparaît de la même façon qu'il est apparu, dans un nuage de fumée verte. Stiles retourne à son bureau et reprend sa parti de MMORPG.

Vingts minutes plus tard, un commando de loups-garous débarque enfin dans l'optique de sauver l'humain de la meute. Stiles prend le temps d'éteindre sa partie cette fois, puis, il se tourne vers ses amis tout crocs dehors, regardant autour d'eux, les yeux fous.

 _\- Hey bien... j'aurai eu le temps de mourir vingt fois ! Et encore, je suis généreux !_

Derek s'avance, empiète sur l'espace vitale de l'hyperactif, toute sa prestance d'Alpha dehors, c'est légèrement suffoquant mais il vient de prendre le thé avec un dieu. Un lycan, c'est du pipi de chat.

 _\- Stiles, on a dit, répété que c'était uniquement en cas de problème sérieux... pas pour établir un record ! Stupide humain !_

 _\- C'est vrai bro' ! J'étais sous la douche, on était tous occupés pour une fois qu'on a un week-end tranquille !_

L'hyperactif regarde son meilleur ami, puis Kira qui a étrangement les cheveux trempés et émet la même odeur de gel douche que son frère de cœur.

 _\- Et Kira aussi était sous la douche avec toi, hein ? Vous ne me croiriez jamais si je vous le disait de toute façon !_

 _\- Couille gauche, perdre ta virginité n'est pas un truc qu'on raconte en meute, tu sais !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non espèce de débile Jack Jack ! J'ai perdu ma virginité depuis un moment ! J'ai eu la visite d'un dieu ! Loki !_

Toutes la meute le regarde avec étonnement et perplexité.

 _\- Loki ?_

 _\- Oui Loki, le mec qui a tenté de se payer la terre à New York ! L'Asgardien !_

Derek pose les mains sur ses épaules, parle lentement. Et Stiles a l'irrésistible envie de lui foutre un coup de boule, il l'aimait mais là, il ne fallait pas pousser. Il le prend vraiment pour un débile.

 _\- Okay, c'est très drôle. Absolument hilarant mais à force de faire ce genre de connerie, on ne se pointera pas le moment venu !_

Stiles prend son téléphone portable, l'ouvre sur l'un des selfies et le tend à son Alpha.

 _\- Vous disiez cher Alpha ? Et pour info, tu te la colles derrière l'oreille jusqu'à une durée indéterminée !_

Un brouhaha assourdissant s'ensuit et il glousse, alors que ses amis comprennent enfin dans quelle galère était l'hyperactif il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Une lumière pleine de couleur aveuglante apparaît devant sa fenêtre alors que les nuages s'assombrissent, pour devenir d'un noir profond. Un tourbillon étonnant, presque divin.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ?_

Stiles pousse Jackson de son chemin pour se poster devant sa fenêtre. Là au milieu de son jardin, il y a un homme aux épaules larges, une cape rouge sur une armure, un marteau accrocher à la taille et des cheveux longs et blonds. Les pieds bien campés au centre d'un crop circle aux arabesques celtes.

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère ? Brun cheveux longs, un casque avec des cornes, il adore le vert et dire des mensonges !_

L'hyperactif rit.

Il rit au point d'en pleurer sous les regards ahuris de sa meute et de Thor, Dieu de la foudre.

Il adorait vraiment sa vie.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ?_

 _Bien ou a jeter ? C'est un crossover étrange, je sais..._

 _A demain._


	24. Case 24

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf le texte._

 **Note : **_Baver, je vous en pris. Faite juste attention au clavier xD_

 **RAR**

 **Mikawaii-chan : **_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment Loki est apparut chez lui... J'essayais de savoir ce que j'allais faire avec ce thème et ... voilà ?_

 **Chograce2 : **_Alors comme dit plus haut, je ne sais pas ... Peut-être après être allez voir Thor Ragnarok a contribuer à les faire apparaître !_

 **Monica59 : **_Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un peu compliquer les crossover... c'est mon premier avec un avengers et le dieu du mensonge..._

 **Neliia : **_J'ai une préférence avec les cheveux long, j'ai été horrifié -j'déconne- quand ils le lui ont coupé ! Ah non, mais, Derek en descendant de Fenrir ? Pourquoi pas ?_

 **Math'L : **_Contente de t'avoir fait rire !_

 **KazukiTemura : **_Je pourrais faire un autre OS avec les Avengers, c'est une possibilité que je pourrais avoir envie d'explorer. Mais, je ne promet rien =) Et merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture, cela fait toujours du bien de savoir que ma façon d'écrire plaît aux gens !_

 **Toonette : **_L'apparition de Thor n'était à la base pas prévu... mais, il poursuit son frère de son amour fraternel, il était normal qu'il apparaisse finalement !_

 **Lunard Hale : **_Hey bien, j'essaie de répondre à tous. Soit par ce biais, soit par MP. Les grandes fictions se font rare, c'est vrai MAIS, il y en a, avec qualité à la clef ! Plume d'Eowin est une adepte des longues fics, elle ne sait pas faire autrement ! Lis la Thérapie Panda avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du site, si tu ne l'a pas déjà fait !_

 **Charle Carval : **_Alors, oui... je n'ai pas vue cette épisode, je rechigne à avancer dans les saisons parce que je sais ... je sais qui succombe sous Lucille, mon coeur n'est absolument pas prêt !_

 **Fiction-mikana : **_J'ai hésité avec Jormungand, seulement ce n'était pas logique pour la fic... Et puis, j'ai vue Ragnarok, en faire le fidèle destrier d'Hella ? Sérieusement ? Arg ! Oh tu fais des recherches intéressante ! Faudrait qu'on discute a un moment donné !_

 **LydiaMartin33430 :** _Stiles n'a aucun instinct de survie, on est tous au courant ! xD_

 **Hotaru/Soulmate/Putainqu'est-cequetufouslà?J't'attendaisplus! :** _Je ne sais pas si il y a du paintball chez Licorne et Poussin, peut-être ? Faudra demander ~ Et juste TG !_

* * *

 **24\. #lessonapprise**

 _\- Stiles descend !_

Le jeune homme soupire, ferme sa conversation Skype avec son meilleur ami. Pour leur plus grand malheur, ils avaient été puni l'un de l'autre pour une sombre histoire de toilettes explosées au lycée. Et ils n'y étaient pour rien, enfin, il croit.

 _\- STILES !_

 _\- J'ARRIVE P'PA !_

Stiles se précipite dans l'escalier, un seul chausson au pied, l'autre ayant décidé de se carapater, il ne sait où. Il manque de se casser la gueule en descendant.

 _\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

L'étudiant entre dans le salon et tombe sur un invité. Un jeune homme charmant d'une vingtaine d'année, très agréable à regarder. Très sexy. Même avec son côté sombre.

 _\- Un nouvel adjoint ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ah ? Dommage, l'uniforme vous irait très bien, je pense._

 _\- Il est étudiant et pour se faire un peu d'argent, il est professeur particulier, fils._

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait venir un professeur particulier ? J'ai de très bonnes notes moi !_

 _\- Pas en mathématique et en histoire !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._

 _\- Pas de "mais" Stiles ! Tu veux aller à ton stage cette été ?_

 _\- C'est bas papa ! Très bas venant de ta part ! Tu sais parfaitement que je rêve de faire ce stage à Google !_

 _\- Alors tu bosses ces matières !_

 _\- Mais P'pa la plupart des sujets abordés en histoire, je les connais depuis trèèèès longtemps ! C'est chiant ! Et les maths, je capte que dalle, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est pour ça que j'galère ! Miss Adley est tellement ennuyeuse !_

 _\- Derek est là pour gérer ces lacunes !_

L'homme avance, les bras croisés sur son torse développé à la perfection, le regard déterminé.

 _\- Je ferais tout pour améliorer son niveau Mr Stilinski ! Ça ne doit pas être aussi catastrophique !_

 _\- Pendant un contrôle d'histoire, il a parlé de la bombe nucléaire. Comment la fabriqué et la raison première de sa création, il a même fait un schéma ! Il a également expliqué pourquoi on ne pouvait pas la combiner avec un gaz toxique comme le sarin. Quand aux maths, il a disserté sur la raison pour laquelle il ne comprenait rien et il ne mâchait pas ses mots à propos de sa professeure._

Stiles glousse en haussant les épaules, il a toujours besoin de stimulation avec son hyperactivité mais Miss Adley est un somnifère avec sa voix monotone. Sans parler de ses explications sans queue ni tête et donc impossible à comprendre.

 _\- Je vois... je vais faire passer un examen test à Stiles, puis, je m'adapterai à ses besoins._

Un sourire graveleux ornent les lèvres de l'hyperactif. "S'adapter à ses besoins" ? Vraiment ? Il ne s'en plaindrait absolument pas.

 _\- Un rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Stiles !_

Le professeur particulier, Derek de son joli prénom, regarde Stiles avec un sourcil levé, les bras croisés. Il le juge, le lycéen attend son verdict avec impatience, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'est pas une gravure de mode, mais pas moche non plus. Juste normal. Discrètement, il cache son pied nu derrière l'autre jambe. Malheureusement, son mouvement attire le regard de l'autre homme, ce qui lui arrache un sourire en coin.

 _\- Excuse mon fils, Derek, il n'est pas aussi..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien ! Ça ne me dérange pas... un dîner si tu triples tes notes !_

 _\- Doublé... et si je triple, ça garanti le second rendez-vous !_

 _\- Vous..._

Derek hoche la tête, tend sa main pour signer leur accord et Stiles s'empresse de le toucher, ses doigts engloutis dans la paume immense et virile de son futur rendez-vous galant. Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, éblouissant son professeur dont les oreilles rougissent adorablement. C'est très bon signe ça.

 _\- Bien. On va dans ma chambre ?_

 _\- NON !_

Deux paires d'yeux étonnés se tournent vers le shérif qui les regardent horrifié.

 _\- Tu descends tes affaires dans le salon et vous étudiez en bas, que je puisse vous voir !_

 _\- Monsieur, je ..._

 _\- Non... non... je préfère être sûr, ta mère t'a recommandé mais hors de question que je paie pour que vous vous bécotiez !_

 _\- PAPA !_

 _\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?_

 _\- C'est juste qu'on n'utilise plus ce mot "bécoter" tu sais ..._

 _\- Monsieur, je ne compte pas embrasser votre fils avant qu'il ait accompli sa part du marché._

Les yeux de l'hyperactif s'ouvrent de stupeur, comment ça ?

 _\- Je serais plus tranquille si vous le faite dans le salon._

Attendez. Hors de question qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de ce corps à damner un saint. C'est de la torture !

 _\- Attendez... attendez une minute ! Pas de baiser avant que mes notes soit au plus haut ?_

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Mais... mais c'est injuste ! Je suis jeune, les hormones en ébullitions et ce corps... c'est de la torture !_

 _\- La vie est injuste fils._

Le regarde de l'hyperactif se fait déterminé, vibrant de fureur, il est hors de question qu'il ne puisse pas l'embrasser, le toucher. Ce corps est une tentation, hors de question qu'il n'y succombe pas.

 _\- Très bien._

Stiles se précipite dans sa chambre à la recherche de ses affaires, il avait un pari à gagner. Le prix valait le coup pour qu'il se batte.

 _\- Tu sais qu'il va réussir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je sais... Cora m'a dit qu'il fonctionnait à plein régime quand il y avait un enjeux._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez..._

 _\- Oh Stiles, ne doit pas se souvenir de moi, j'ai du le croiser rapidement une ou deux fois, mais ma sœur n'arrête pas de me parler de lui..._

Derek hausse les épaules, regarde ailleurs alors qu'il sent les yeux du Shérif l'observer attentivement.

 _\- Je vois... coup de foudre ?_

 _\- Quelques choses comme ça... est-ce que ça vous dérange ?_

 _\- Non. Pas vraiment. Je sais que tu es un bon garçon, Derek._

Des pas précipités se font entendre, ce qui arrête la conversation à coeur ouvert des deux hommes, Stiles apparaît le souffle court, les joues rouges.

 _\- Me voilà ! On s'y met ?_

Le shérif explose de rire alors que Derek sourit doucement à Stiles. Pour le coup, l'hyperactif va adorer apprendre ses leçons avec ce professeur bien particulier.

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon._

 _De très bonnes fêtes ~_

 _A demain ~_


	25. Case 25

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note : **_Je suis désolée pour ce qui va suivre. C'est une #TrueStory un peu étrange._

 _ **Note 2** **:** JOYEUX NOËL ! JOYEUX NOËL !_

 **RAR**

 **Hotaru/Soulmate/Qu'est-cequetufaisici? : **_Alors, on m'a demander une dédicace donc... = Elle LA soulmate de mon existence ! Maintenant que c'est fait, que tout mes lecteurs sont au courant que j'ai une amie chelou qui laisse des reviews chelou, je t'adore et encore Joyeux Noël ! Courage ~_

 **Math'L : **_Merci ! Pour le coup, je ne savais pas trop ce que je comptais faire et puis, un Derek professeur particulier est sexy !_

 **MammaDiva : **_Vous m'en voyez ravie, je n'aurais pas appréciez de vous avoir offensez par mégarde ! J'ai beaucoup aimée faire apparaître des dieux nordique chez Stiles !_

 **Audelie : **_Désolée, Derek est déjà prit avec Stiles, une prochaine fois ?_

 **Julia13Verseau : **_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !_

* * *

 **25\. Soyez bénis**

 _\- Bon, on va aller se coucher ! Bonne nuit !_

Leur hôte se lève, leur embrasse les joues avec deux baisers sonores et un signe de croix sur le front. Le corps de Stiles se fige d'une terreur glacée, comme un automate, il suit Derek jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois à l'abris, que la porte claque, Stiles explose.

 _\- Il vient de se passer quoi ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Non pas "de quoi ?" Der' Bear ! C'est quoi ce signe de croix ? C'est le bénédicité avant de nous tuer dans notre sommeil ? Ou alors c'est une famille de Wendigo qui compte nous bouffez ?_

 _\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

 _\- De ça !_

Stiles s'approche, fait le signe de croix sur le front de son amant.

 _\- Me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas senti ! Tu parle d'un loup-garou !_

 _\- C'est rien. Ils sont juste croyants, c'est tout ! Tu te fais trop de film Stiles !_

 _\- Peut-être mais tu m'excuses, je ferme la porte de la chambre à clef ! On n'a pas idée de faire ça..._

L'humain enclenche le verrouillage de la chambre, légèrement soulagé que cela fonctionne. Il se change rapidement pour passer la nuit dans le creux des bras de son homme, se glisse entre les draps, vite entraîné dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Son visage se cale contre le cou puissant de Derek, il soupire de bien-être. Sauf qu'après vingt minutes le lycan s'endort et Stiles n'y arrive pas. Il imagine, mille et un scénarios de massacre auquel leur hôte peut bien s'adonner. L'humain reste éveillé, effrayé et il marmonne des insultes colorés envers son cerveau d'hyperactif.

Derek se réveille lentement, s'étire entre les draps et dans un rituel forgé par le temps, il embrasse la tête chevelue de son amant.

 _\- B'jour._

Le visage de Stiles se tourne vers lui, des cernes violettes soulignent ses beaux yeux solaires, ternis ce matin par la fatigue. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de glousser par tant d'idiotie.

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Ta gueule Sourwolf !_

Ne pas réussir à s'endormir à cause d'un "bonne nuit" particulier, il n'y a que son amant pour réussir un tel exploit. _Extraordinaire._

* * *

 _Désolée pour cet étrange fait et pour le retard !_

 _JOYEUX NOËL ! J'espère que vous avez été gâter !_

 _A demain ~_


	26. Case 26

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient._

 **RAR**

 **Lunard Hale : **_Un petit bout de la Thérapie Panda, sacrilège, lis tout misérable ! Et je suis d'accord, Plume D'Eowin est très talentueuse ! Merci Lunard ~_

 **Monica59 : **_Désolée, mais, il n'existe pas de site pour choisir le physique de ton prof particulier, d'ailleurs tu peux tomber sur une femme... A moins que les deux te convienne dans ce cas... ça n'existe toujours pas ! xD Et une remise à niveau est toujours appréciable et puis, si on est motiver._

 **Math'L, Toonette, MammaDiva & Julia13Verseau :** _J'admet, il était un peu étrange, malheureusement, c'est un peu(beaucoup) la réaction que j'ai eu quand mon Oncle m'a dit bonne nuit avec un signe de croix sur mon pauvre front... Et je n'avais de verrou, ni d'homme dans le style Derek pour me rassurer avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée..._

* * *

 **26\. Vilain**

Magnifique.

Tout en vert, guirlandes colorées et lumières clignotantes, son sapin de Noël était sublime. Il avait passé toute une journée à le décorer, la télévision réglée sur la chaîne de ses dessins animés préférés, sans son père pour l'aider à mettre la dernière touche, l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. Ce soir, parmi tous les soirs de ce mois de Décembre, il était particulièrement beau, un autel lumineux, flamboyant mais d'une tristesse infinie qui broyait le pauvre cœur de l'hyperactif.

Il avait 12 ans et il était seul à attendre le "Père-Noël" alors que son père se tuait tous les jours un peu plus au travail depuis la mort de sa mère. Deux ans qu'il n'avait plus de vie de famille. Deux ans qu'il vivait avec un étranger. Son père n'était plus avec lui, il était un mari qui n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil.

Cette nuit, Stiles était descendu, sa couverture sur le dos, incapable de dormir. Il avait rallumer la multiprise, le sapin devenant un halo lumineux dans les ténèbres et lui, naufragé s'était assis, entouré de coussins et de son plaid duveteux, chaleureux. Un bruit fait sursauté le jeune garçon qui rouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés juste quelques instants.

 _\- Bonsoir._

L'enfant pousse un petit cri de stupeur alors qu'il contemple un homme à forte corpulence, dans une tenue rouge et blanche. Une longue barbe pendouille jusqu'à son ventre proéminent, des lunettes en demi-lunes soulignent deux orbes d'un bleu glacé.

 _\- Vous êtes dans la maison du Shérif vous savez ?_

 _\- Je sais Mieczyslaw._

L'homme vient de prononcer à la perfection son prénom, seul sa mère le pouvait. C'était chantant et extraordinaire, magique. Mais cette magie était partie en même temps que sa mère.

 _\- C'est Stiles maintenant._

 _\- Je sais Mieczyslaw._

 _\- Alors pourquoi vous m'appelez par ce prénom ?_

\- Parce que c'est le prénom que ta maman t'a donné.

 _\- Elle seule pouvait le prononcer._

 _\- Je suis au courant. As-tu été gentil ou vilain cette année ?_

Stiles hausse les épaules, regarde le sapin.

 _\- Cela dépend des jours, je suppose. Et qu'est-ce qu'on appelle être vilain ? J'ai répondu à un professeur parce qu'il s'était trompé, j'ai eu des heures de colles. Alors que j'avais raison. Elle a affirmé que j'avais été vilain._

 _\- Je vois... ton argument c'est "cela dépend de votre vision des choses" ?_

 _\- Oui... c'est très subjectif. Après, si vous me demandez si j'ai fait des bêtises ? Là oui... j'en ai fait quelques unes... Mais couper les fringues de Jackson, ce n'est pas moi !_

 _\- En effet, c'est le jeune Whittemore le responsable._

 _\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Oui. Et ses raisons ne concernent que votre ami jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme présent Mieczyslaw ?_

 _\- Etre heureux ?_

 _\- Tu le seras !_

 _\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai du mal à vous croire._

 _\- Il y 5 minutes, tu ne croyais plus en moi depuis tes 7 ans._

 _\- C'est vrai._

 _\- Je te le promets, tu seras heureux. Tu finiras par te marier, avoir des enfants._

Stiles se redresse, alerte et souriant de toutes ses dents.

 _\- Je vais me marié avec Lydia ?_

 _\- Non, ce ne sera pas la petite Martin..._

Le père-noël sort un présent de sa hôte posée à ses pieds, le tends à l'enfant qui le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'étoiles.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien Mieczyslaw, je dois y aller, j'ai une tournée à finir. Tu devrais remonter te coucher._

 _\- Oui, bien sur._

L'homme ventripotent remonte le sac sur son épaule, prêt à partir.

 _\- Attendez !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Comment s'appelle la femme de ma vie ?_

 _\- Derek, il s'appelle Derek._

L'homme mythique disparaît comme il est venu, sans un bruit. Stiles sourit doucement, s'allonge dans le nid qu'il s'est créé, le cadeau au creux de ses bras et une lueur d'espoir au fond de son cœur, marquée d'un prénom bénis, l'écho d'un bonheur à venir.

 _Derek._

* * *

Voilà... une apparition du Père-Noël et pas de Derek, ni de Scott. Juste Stiles.

Joyeuses fêtes, je vous adore.

A demain pour de nouvelle aventure. Pst c'est le 27 demain !


	27. Case 27

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient._

 **Note : **_Non ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est la suite de la Case 20 : Il est sobre !_

 **RAR**

 **Monica59 : **_Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rêver. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente._

 **Lunard Hale : **_Tu as tout le temps du monde pour rattraper ton retard, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, une fan de "La Marque", je suis ravie que cette fic t'ai plût._

 **Math'L : **_Je veux bien retenter l'expérience avec un spécimen comme Derek a mes côté, c'est vrai._

 **Audelie : **_C'est quoi ce résonnement ? Oo... non mais, Stiles va avec Derek ! Point ! FINISH ! xD Et oui, le petit Stiles a penser a ce prénom un très long moment !_

 **Julia13Verseau : **_Oh, un épilogue ? Je crois que c'est possible... je vais plancher dessus d'accord ?_

 **Hotaru** **:** _Sérieusement ? Tu me met une review pour vanter les mérites de la Touraine ? Doucement avec le Père-Noël... d'ailleurs ce dernier est un bear, un peu vieux certes mais... pas d'enfant, des lutins a sa botte, vie dans le froid hivernal, a des rennes volant, ce n'est pas des OVNIS..._

 **Fiction-Mikana : **_Dans la logique du film, Fenrir n'est pas le frère de Hela... comme cette dernière est la fille d'Odin dedans._

 **Neliia : **_On ne peux pas être bon en tout, on a tous des faiblesses, pourquoi Stiles n'en aurais-t-il pas ? Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette façon un peu détourner d'offrir le nom de son âme-soeur..._

* * *

 **27\. Le lendemain**

Trop de soleil.

Trop de lumière sur ses yeux clos. Sa tête bourdonne, frappe dans un tempo trop rapide pour un matin tranquille. Pourquoi y'avait-il des percussionnistes dans sa chambre, d'abord ? Derek se tourne, enfin essaie de se tourner mais son bras est coincé sous un corps doux et souple. Il se fige, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le lycan inspire, se gorge de l'odeur acidulée et légèrement sucrée de l'humain, de l'homme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Leurs corps collés, s'épousent à la perfection, son sexe dans un écrin de sérénité entre ces deux globes de douceur. Il bouge légèrement une main, capte un tissu sur le torse de Stiles et la chambre ne sent pas le stupre ni le musc d'une nuit de sexe. Juste l'alcool, la joie, l'excitation et une gêne sucrée. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur une forêt brune ensommeillée aux reflets mordorés, qui frisent légèrement sous la sueur. C'est adorable et Derek se laisse aller à souffler dessus, les mèches virevoltent doucement. Trop mignon. Ce matin, il virait guimauve, génial, est-ce qu'il a été drogué ? Le lycan se souvenait être aller à une fête, avoir consommé un cocktail super bon, discuté avec quelques membres de la meute amie, puis un second cocktail après, ça devenait légèrement flou... Puis plus rien. Comment avait-il atterri dans sa chambre avec Stiles ? Il espère sincèrement qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés ! Il veut se souvenir de leur premier baiser.

Le loup plonge son nez dans le cou plein de frisottis de l'hyperactif, il était comme un drogué avec une dose massive de sa came de prédilection. Il adorait son odeur d'agrume avec un arrière goût de barbe à papa. Chaleureux et étonnant... toujours quand il s'agit de son humain.

 _\- Humm..._

Derek se fige alors que Stiles gigote contre lui, il se retourne, s'enfonce entre ses bras, sa tête contre son torse.

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

Le loup sent Stiles embrasser son torse, d'un baisé aérien, comme un songe, son cœur s'emballe et il frissonne de plaisir.

 _\- Stiles._

 _\- Hum... quoi ?_

 _\- Je... je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête..._

Stiles grommelle contre sa peau, un soupir puis deux orbes solaires se braquent sur lui, amusées.

 _\- Tu expérimentes la gueule de bois, très cher !_

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Demande à nos hôtes ! J'étais sobre pour ma part..._

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur l'humain, l'enlacer encore plus étroitement.

 _\- Et toi, dans mon lit ?_

 _\- C'est une histoire très drôle... tu commençais à déclamer une odes à ma magnificence devant la fille du couple Alpha -qui espérait clairement coucher avec toi avec l'aide de sa pote, soit-dit en passant- tu commençais vraiment à être trop précis dans tes élucubrations donc j'ai préféré te mettre au lit avant que tu ne te tapes la honte... Bon après, tu m'as fait quelques propositions..._

Le loup fronce les sourcils mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

 _\- Des propositions ?_

 _\- S'envoyer en l'air jusqu'au matin ou me sucer si tu fais ce que je veux. Des broutilles quoi._

 _\- Je... je suis désolé Stiles._

L'humain s'écarte, regarde Derek, pas sûr d'apprécier cette phrase.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?_

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais dû... ce n'était pas correcte..._

Stiles se redresse sur ses coudes, surplombe légèrement le lycan, c'est une conversation bien sérieuse pour un lendemain de cuite.

 _\- Est-ce que... tu regrettes les autres trucs aussi ?_

 _\- Quels autres trucs ?_

Stiles fait semblant de réfléchir, joue sur les nerfs de Derek.

 _\- Tu as affirmé que tu allais m'épouser, me mordre, me marquer et peut-être... peut-être m'enchaîner. Alors... je ne te le cache pas, je ne suis pas un adepte des scènes maître/esclave donc pour le dernier point, ça ne risque pas d'être possible et j'aime être un humain... Sinon..._

 _\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre ces paroles alors que j'étais bourré Stiles._

Les yeux de l'humain scintillent et Derek se relève à l'aide de ses abdominaux pour lui offrir leur premier baiser, seulement deux doigts l'arrête.

 _\- Autant j'adorerais poser ma bouche sur la tienne, t'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on soit pantelant et que tu me prennes pendant des heures seulement... l'haleine du matin, c'est pas super glamour !_

Derek se laisse chuter sur ses oreillers en grognant, il attrape les hanches fines et découvertes de l'humain, l'installe sur lui, sa tête contre son torse, ses mains s'égarent sous son t-shirt. La chaleur de Stiles est agréable, son poids un enchantement et cette liberté délicieuse.

 _\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?_

 _\- De quoi ? Que tu m'aimes ?_

Le lycan sursaute, regarde son humain attentivement.

 _\- Quoi ? Qui t'a dit que je t'aimais ?_

 _\- Toi. En t'endormant._

Il soupire.

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés !_

 _\- Nope. Pas encore._

 _\- Tant mieux._

 _\- Donc, tu m'aime ? Non parce que chez certaines personnes, ils sont amoureux de tout et tout le monde une fois bourré, donc bon..._

Derek inspire un grand coup, c'est le moment d'être un homme et d'avouer enfin ce qu'il ressent, comme un grand.

 _\- Je t'aime vraiment Stiles, je ne m'attendais pas à te l'avouer en étant bourré !_

Stiles hausse les épaules, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 _\- Avec nos vies, finalement, ce n'est pas aussi étonnant que ça !_

L'humain se lève, s'éloigne de son corps qui soudainement à froid.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

 _\- Me doucher mais surtout me laver les dents !_

Derek se redresse dans son lit, un sourcil haussé.

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et quoi ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je t'aime idiot !_

L'hyperactif ouvre la porte, regarde le loup par-dessus son épaule, attentivement.

 _\- Tu viens ?_

Un sourire carnassier roule sur ses lèvres, alors que son mal de tête s'évapore, dévoré par son instinct de chasseur.

L'heure de la chasse a sonné et le gibier est consentant.

 _Miam !_

* * *

J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ~

A demain ~


	28. Case 28

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient_

 **RAR**

 **Neliia : **_Merci. Le stop de Stiles est drôle et intéressant, mais, loin d'être idiot =)_

 **Toonette : **_Merci =)_

 **Mikawaii-chan : **_Ce qui est dommage, pourquoi Derek ne pourrait pas avoir un coup de foudre pour Stiles, d'abord ? Case 25 : C'est surtout que c'était la première fois que j'avais le droit a ce genre d'attention de la part de mon oncle donc... Je trouvais ça étrange. Case 26 : Peut-être bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. On verrais =)_

 **Audelie : **_J'aime aussi ce Derek qui soupire et espère ne pas avoir trop fait de connerie sous l'influence de l'alcool !_

 **Monica59 : **_Une suite a une suite ? Vraiment ? Inception..._

 **Hotaru/Soulmate/Cellequifaitdesreviewschelouetquiseprendpourunereineavecpleind'exigeancebonnechancepourcomprendrecequej'aiécritchérie : **_Je ne suis pas ta marraine la bonne fée ! Si je trouve un bear, il est a moi avant que je pense à toi ! =P Et ne lisez pas ses commentaires, c'est de la propagande pour la Touraine !_

 **Charle Carval : **_Merci, j'avais un peu peur que le "Miam" soit de trop personnellement._

 **Julie-deoliveira : **_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un commentaire ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as tout lu d'un coup, c'est que mes petites histoires plaisent =)_

* * *

 **28\. Eau**

 _\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Stiles venait d'entrer en trombe au loft, la respiration haletante et les joues rouges. Les mains sur les hanches, il toisait l'un des lycans présent de ses yeux solaires. Peter simple spectateur de la furie de l'humain de la meute, était installé confortablement dans le canapé de son neveu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait toujours les confrontation entre Derek et Stiles, tellement de tension sexuelle. A chaque fois, il en ressortait excité comme une puce.

 _\- De quoi tu parles, Stiles ?_

 _\- Je parle de ton refus systématique de nous accompagner au lac !_

 _\- Hey ! Quelle sortie au lac ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'on ne t'a pas invité Oncle Fétide ?_

Derek grogne pour récupérer l'attention de Stiles, il bombe inconsciemment le torse. Il avait horreur que Stiles joue avec son oncle à s'envoyer des piques, c'était leur trucs les joutes verbales normalement. Enfin, l'humain parlait et il menaçait.

 _\- Je n'irais pas Stiles._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as absolument rien de prévu ! On sait, on a vérifié avant de poser la date, il fera même beau et chaud !_

 _\- C'est toujours non, Stiles._

 _\- Mais pourquoi Derek ! Donne-moi une raison valable ! Ce sera une journée sympa entre membres de la meute ! Ça s'annonce épique !_

 _\- Hors de question._

 _\- Moi je veux bien y aller à la place de mon neveu._

Stiles braque son regard sur l'oncle, un sourcil relevé et Derek se demande s'il n'est pas en train de l'imiter avec ses bras croisés sur son torse fin. C'est plutôt sexy et flatteur.

 _\- Non. Tu mets mal à l'aise toute la meute ! Je sais que tu adores ça, mais, Allison sera présente donc tu vas pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec Chris pendant des heures !_

 _\- Pardon ?_

Derek tourne vivement la tête vers l'un des dernier membres de sa famille. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Peter ne bouge pas d'un pouce, seul son sourire s'agrandit, devient graveleux alors qu'il croise les jambes, les bras sur le dossier du canapé.

 _\- Je peux savoir comment la petite fouine est au courant de ça ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est vrai ?_

Il va se sentir mal, son oncle avec Chris ! Lui qui pensait que le chasseur avait meilleur goût.

 _\- Baiser dans la ruelle du seul cinéma de Beacon Hills ce n'est pas être spécialement discret, tu sais._

Peter explose de rire, la tête en arrière et Derek a une furieuse envie de perdre la mémoire. D'oublier que cette conversation surréaliste n'ai jamais eu lieu. Il y a des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir comme la sexualité débridée de son oncle par exemple.

 _\- Le spectacle t'a plut ?_

 _\- Qui aurait cru que Chris pouvait crier comme ça ?_

D'accord. Ça, il va avoir du mal à passer au dessus. Stiles qui regarde Peter ET Chris s'envoyer en l'air est une donnée trop étrange et surtout énervante, pour qu'il puisse bien réagir maintenant.

 _\- Stiles dégage. Je ne viendrais pas. Tu as eu ta réponse._

Et non, il ne fuit pas quand il part dans la cuisine, c'est un moyen comme un autre de mettre fin à une conversation, d'accord ?

De toute façon, aller au lac, c'est s'approcher trop près d'un plan d'eau. Un étang, c'est se baigner, prendre le risque de penser à ce jour-là, paralysé dans 3 mètres d'eau avec pour seul rocher, un humain qui se fatiguait lentement pour le maintenir à flot. C'est un cauchemar récurrent qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à évacuer. C'est une crise d'angoisse, quand ses repères disparaissent dans cette étendue bleue, mourir noyé, incapable de combattre pour sa survie.

 _\- Dis-moi !_

Derek se tourne vers l'humain qui l'a poursuivi, ses dents se serrent, ses poings s'enfoncent dans les poches de son jeans.

 _\- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire Stiles !_

 _\- Bien sur que si ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Tu me penses donc si bête ?_

 _\- Remarqué quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu refuses de venir uniquement quand on parle d'aller au lac._

Comme un automatisme, une protection contre le monde, Derek croise les bras, fait ressortir ses biceps. Il essaie de paraître intimidant, de dissuader Stiles de continuer sur cette lancée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?_

 _\- Que tu as peur Derek._

Rapide comme l'éclair, le lycan épingle Stiles contre le mur le plus proche, une main griffue sur sa hanche fine qui marque rapidement et l'autre autour du cou gracile parsemé de grains de beauté. Ses crocs a quelques centimètres de son visage.

 _\- Je suis un Alpha ! Je n'ai peur de rien._

 _\- Derek... ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'admettre que tu as peur, c'est avancer pour la canaliser !_

 _\- Tu ne sais rien !_

Stiles attrape le visage lupin, caresse de ses pouces les pommettes pleines de poils rêches. Aucune peur dans ses gestes, juste de la tendresse. Malgré la menace sous-jacente, il ne tremble pas, supporte le poids du regard rouge du dominant. Sa voix est douce quand elle s'élève, pleine d'une sagesse qu'il cache.

 _\- Bien sur que je sais Derek. Je suis humain, vous avez tendance à l'oublier, mais, je suis humain et vous êtes des loups-garous... Rien que maintenant, je pourrais être tremblant de peur, pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que je me maîtrise, parce que j'ai confiance en toi._

 _\- Tu..._

 _\- Tu vas venir avec nous demain, toute la journée, pique-nique tranquille avec tout le monde, une légère baignade et personne ne va te juger, d'accord ?_

Stiles tire sur Derek, une légère pression à laquelle le lycan se soumet, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son dos. Il l'enferme dans une douce, tendre étreinte.

 _\- Crois en moi._

Derek redevient homme, inspire dans les cheveux de son humain, ses bras l'enlacent avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

 _\- Toujours._

* * *

 _Je ne vous ai pas perdu ? J'espère que le petit couple bonus vous a plût !_

 _A demain pour la case suivante, je suis un peu triste, c'est bientôt la fin..._


	29. Case 29

**Auteure** **:** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer :** _Rien ne m'appartient_

 **RAR**

 **Audelie : **Non mais sérieux, vous allez tous me faire l'apologie de votre région ? Oyez ! Oyez ! Brave gens qui me lisent, je vous pris de me dire pourquoi votre région est meilleur ! xD J'apprécie le duo Chris/Peter, donc, il apparaît des fois...

 **Julie-deoliveira : **_Une relecture alors que ce n'est pas encore fini ? Tu m'honore !_

 **Julia13Verseau :** _Espèce de coquine ! Carrément un treesome ou un foursome ? Sérieusement...ce n'est... Bordel non ! Je ne me dirigerais pas dans cette direction_

 **Mikawaii-chan :** _Je trouvais également qu'il manquait un petit quelques choses du coup... Donc, il était logique que plus que Stiles, Derek ait peur de l'eau. Il a faillit mourir noyer, hein !_

 **Fiction-mikana : **_Ouais mais non... voilà ~ C'est assez étrange à comprendre que Hela est la fille d'Odin, Fenrir son destrier... Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour les autres enfants de Loki ? Raaahhh trop de potentielle suite_

 **Neliia :** _Je n'ai vue que Stiles ayant peur de l'eau, pas l'inverse donc... Voilà ~_

 **Lunard Hale : **_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la marque personnellement ! Donc, merci de l'aimer ! Je trouve que Stiles est doué pour contrôler Derek... Et s'amuser de Peter !_

 **MammaDiva : **_Mais de rien =) Oh bordel, vous allez me demander des suites a chaque OS, hein ?_

* * *

 **29\. Pièce de puzzle**

La vie peut prendre une tournure étrange.

Installé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Derek regarde le corps alangui entre ses draps. Une peau diaphane caressée délicatement par les rayons lunaires, ses constellations chocolat brillent sous l'éclat de la lune. Il adorait les compter, les lécher de sa langue, les vénérer de sa bouche. Des mèches brunes s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, parfaites pour combler son sens du toucher, douces, fluides et qui frisent quand elles sont humides. Ces lèvres roses, tellement impertinentes, pleines de vie lorsqu'il était réveillé. Si gourmande, envoûtante, une bouche créés pour laisser passer des gémissements, des cris de jouissance et son prénom dans une litanie sans fin.

Cet humain, sans qu'il s'en rende compte était devenu la pièce maîtresse de sa vie. Comme ces puzzles auxquels il ne manquait qu'une pièce perdue. Stiles était cette pièce manquante.

Alors quand, en cette fin d'après-midi, dans sa forêt inquiétante et mystérieuse, cette apparition divine l'avait percuté de plein fouet, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'éloigner, par la force, la ruse, les menaces mais tel un boomerang, il était revenu toujours plus déterminé.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant, ils vivaient ensembles dans son immense loft, chacun avec son propre métier. L'humain flic dans l'âme avait suivit les traces de son père, son héros. Lui avait trouvé un poste à l'université en tant que professeur d'histoire, deux heures de routes mais pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa vie. C'est une vie tranquille, posée avec de temps en temps quelques problèmes mineurs avec le surnaturel qu'ils géraient ensemble. En meute soudée. C'était loin d'être tous les jours parfait, mais, c'était sa vie !

Ses yeux quittent un instant le corps sublime de son amant. Son humain à l'âme si belle pour contempler la bague de fiançailles dans son écrin de velours rouge bordeaux, comme la couleur de ses yeux d'Alpha, présente dans sa main. Demain, lors du repas hebdomadaire de la meute et avec la bénédiction de son beau-père, il allait demander à Stiles de l'épouser.

De lier à jamais leurs noms de famille.

D'entrelacer encore plus étroitement leurs destinées.

 _S'enchaîner pour l'éternité._

* * *

 _Un peu d'introspection ne fait pas de mal ~_

 _Il n'y a que Derek et le corps de Stiles dans celui-ci. (la formule est un peu chelou, je l'accorde ! xD)_

 _A demain ? Ce sera, a mon grand regret, l'avant-dernier._


	30. Case 30

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude. A part un personnage =)_

 **RAR**

 **Audelie : **_Parce que c'est censé être la partie "commenter" ? xD Mais je t'en pris, fait de la pub ~_

 **Julie-deoliveira :** _Merci beaucoup !_

 **Fiction-Mikana : **_Ne parle pas de malheur veux-tu ?_

 **Lunard Hale : **_Et bien, c'est moi qui te remercie pour tes commentaires assidu, ta présence et j'adore répondre a mes lecteurs ;)_

 **Hotaru/Soulmate/Putaindemerdepourquoiest-cequetumetdesreviewscommeçaespècedefollealier! : **_Je demanderais s'il a quelqu'un a te présenter, mais, si ce n'est pas le cas... je ne partage pas ! Est-ce que tu veux faire une bataille de "moi j'ai la plus belle région ?" Bordel ! Audélie, tu as une rivale ! Attention ! Espèce de Wikipédia sur patte !_

 **Mikawaii-chan : **_Tu penses être subtile avec ton double clin d'oeil ? On verra très chère... on verra !_

* * *

 **30\. Feinte**

Enfin.

Ils avaient enfin un moment tranquille. Pas de monstres à tuer, pas d'oncle psychopathe à tenir en laisse ou de chasseurs à fuir. Rien depuis plus de deux semaines, plus de quatorze jours de répis. Alors comme récompense, ils avaient décidé de dîner ensemble au restaurant. Leur choix s'était porté sur un petit établissement sympathique, familial, un peu en dehors de la ville maudite.

Ils avaient à peine passer la porte qu'un serveur était apparu, un sourire charmant aux lèvres et les yeux s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur l'humain de la meute qui lui regardait un peu partout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Inconscient de l'intérêt qu'on lui porte.

 _\- Bonsoir, je suis Connor, je m'occuperai de votre table ce soir... vous êtes combien ?_

 _\- Douze. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Nous aurions peut-être dû téléphoner avant de venir... ce n'est pas tout le jours que douze personnes se pointent la bouche en cœur pour dîner chez vous !_

Le jeune serveur sourit, dévoilant une fossette sur la joue gauche, séducteur.

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une table parfaite pour votre groupe, éloignée des enfants bruyants et de leurs parents, vous pourrez discuter tranquillement sans avoir peur de gêner qui que ce soit._

Stiles offre un sourire solaire à Connor, qui sent son cœur s'emballer et une braise échauffer ses reins. Cet homme est totalement son genre.

 _\- Merci Connor !_

Un grognement fait glousser une partie du groupe alors que Connor sent une menace étrange pesée sur lui, comme si son instinct en plein réveil lui hurlait de faire très attention.

 _\- Un problème Sourwolf ?_

 _\- Aucun mais si tu pouvais avancer, il y en a qui ont faim !_

Stiles hausse les épaules, lui, il est un minimum sociable quoi qu'en pense le grincheux, il sait discuter tranquillement avec les gens contrairement à Derek qui ne sait que grogner. Et pour une fois qu'un serveur est aimable avec lui et pas uniquement professionnel, autant en profiter.

 _\- Excuse mon ami, Connor, il est tout le temps grincheux ! Qu'il ait faim ou non d'ailleurs !_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu des clients beaucoup moins polis..._

 _\- Bon, on peut aller se mettre à table ?_

 _\- Jack Jack !_

 _\- Bien sur._

Connor accélère le pas, les entraînent au fond de la salle, près de la baie vitrée immense qui donne sur une vue magnifique. Un champs en friche avec la forêt en fond et les lumière de la ville de Beacon Hills encore plus loin. Un panorama incroyable pour un restaurant de passage.

 _\- Voilà. Installez-vous, je vais chercher les menus._

Stiles regarde le serveur s'en aller lentement alors que les couples s'installent. Scott au côté d'Alison pour pouvoir se bécoter, Jackson en face de Lydia pour qu'elle puisse être contemplée tel une déesse. Erica et Boyd l'un contre l'autre. En face du meilleur ami de Stiles se trouvait Isaac enlacé à son Danny. Derek s'installe auprès de Vernon, l'hyperactif lui fait face en souriant doucement alors qu'Ethan et son jumeau se retrouvent coincés entre l'humain et la blonde vénitienne flamboyante.

 _\- Combien de temps vous croyez que ça va durer d'après vous ?_

 _\- Ah non Bro' putain ! Pas cette question, tu veux nous attirer le mauvais œil, c'est ça ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles, Scott ?_

 _\- Sérieusement Aidan, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?_

Stiles lève les bras au ciel, théâtral, il n'est pas aidé dans cette meute.

 _\- Je vous préviens, s'il arrive quelques choses dans l'heure, ce sera uniquement de votre faute. On n'a pas idée de défier le destin comme ça !_

 _\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, à chaque fois que l'un de nous demande si tout va bien ou tente de savoir si on va avoir un peu de repos, un "incident" nous tombe dessus !_

L'humain croise les bras en hochant sèchement la tête.

 _\- Merci Alison. Vous voilà prévenus !_

Connor apparaît silencieusement en souriant à l'humain, il tend les menus qui passent de mains en mains, un pour deux personnes, sous peine de ne pouvoir en fournir aux autres clients qui arrive encore.

 _\- Je vais vous laisser le temps de choisir mais avant, est-ce que vous voulez une boisson ? Un cocktail peut-être ?_

 _\- Mojito !_

 _\- Non, Stiles._

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi Sourwolf ? Je suis majeur et vacciné !_

 _\- Ton Adderall._

L'humain fait la moue, déçu, mais, avec son médicament ce n'est pas une bonne idée, en effet.

 _\- Oh... tant pis, désolé Connor pas de Mojito pour moi finalement._

Connor lui sourit, tente une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le réconforter mais également de sentir sa chaleur, quand un grognement bas, lent, clairement une menace l'arrête dans son élan. Son regard légèrement terrifié se tourne vers l'homme immense et inquiétant, qui dénote clairement dans ce groupe déjà bien atypique.

 _\- Un pichet de soda, Coca Cola et un autre de jus d'ananas._

 _\- D'accord, je... je reviens tout de suite avec ça..._

Le regard de Stiles s'attarde sur le serveur, qui fuit clairement leur table. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Derek ? Le pauvre homme est gentil, adorable, serviable et l'autre se comporte comme un homme des cavernes.

 _\- C'est quoi ton problème Derek ?_

Les conversations de ses amis sur qui va prendre quoi, s'éteint subitement.

 _\- Je n'ai aucun problème._

 _\- Tu veux rire ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de grogner sur ce pauvre Connor ! Tu veux qu'il sache que tu es un lycan, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Heu... Stiles, il n'y a que toi pour faire le rapprochement entre un grognement et la lycanthropie, la plupart des gens pense juste qu'on est un peu rustre et encore..._

 _\- Isaac..._

 _\- La ferme ?_

 _\- Par exemple. Derek qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense ?_

Derek fronce les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée. Hors de question qu'il se dévoile en plein restaurant et devant pratiquement toute la meute. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'exprimer, trouver une pirouette, Monsieur Colgate revient, ses yeux braqués sur son humain. Il peut au moins admettre qu'il est tenace celui-ci.

 _\- Et voilà..._

Le serveur pose les pichets doucement avec délicatesse et doigté, puis installe un verre devant Stiles avec un clin d'œil et un supplément sourire.

 _\- Tient, un Virgin Mojito, c'est sans alcool, offert par la maison._

 _\- Oh ! Vous êtes un ange Connor ! C'est trop gentil ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé, vraiment..._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir Stiles._

Et Connor s'en va après s'être gorgé du sourire solaire, qui a tenu en laisse l'aura noire de son ami grincheux. Plus heureux que jamais, il repart s'occuper de ses autres clients.

Stiles prend une gorgée de sa boisson et gémis bruyamment.

 _\- Trop bon ! Ce restaurant est génial, on est vraiment bien accueilli._

 _\- On peux te laisser, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir._

Le ton cassant fait éclater la bulle de bonheur de l'humain qui plonge dans la tempête furieuse que sont les orbes de Derek.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?_

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Oh suffit ! Il est jaloux !_

 _\- Jaloux ? Il voulait un Virgin Mojito lui aussi ?_

 _\- Sérieusement ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours vierge celui-là ! Marmonne Jackson qui se fait frapper douloureusement par sa dulcinée._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ton Mojito, Stiles ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux !_

 _\- Et le rapport avec mon absence d'activité sexuelle ? Qui est totalement infondée d'ailleurs !_

Un grognement faire sursauter Stiles, Derek le regarde comme si il avait envie de le punir, de lui faire mal ou d'avoir une conversation très houleuse avec lui. Bizarre. Parce qu'il se tait.

 _\- Batman..._

 _\- Erica !_

 _\- Non Derek ! Batman, t'es conscient que le serveur te drague, hein ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me draguerait ? Et en quoi Derek serait jaloux ? Sourwolf !_

 _\- On en parlera plus tard Stiles ! Choisit ton repas au lieu de poser des questions idiotes !_

Stiles le fusille du regard, ce mec vient de l'expédier comme si il n'était qu'un moucheron.

D'accord.

L'humain se plonge dans la lecture du menu, la mâchoire grinçante, bloquant les conversations de ses amis, restant dans un silence perturbant pour ceux qui sont habitués à l'entendre parler de tout et de rien, sans pause.

Dix minutes plus tard, Connor apparaît un grand sourire aux lèvres et Stiles le lui rend en l'observant attentivement pendant que ses potes passent leur commande.

A peine plus grand que lui, des cheveux blonds courts avec des mèches un peu plus longues sur le front, des yeux bleus céruléen. Des épaules carrées mais pas aussi développées que celles de Derek, une taille fine, sportif, un costume noir qu'il porte à la perfection. Le serveur est plutôt mignon et son tatouage qui dépasse légèrement du col de sa chemise lui donne un petit plus.

 _\- Stiles._

L'humain sursaute, pris en plein flagrant délit de matage, ses joues s'embrasent d'embarras sous les moqueries des jumeaux et de Jackson.

 _\- Oh oui... Un steak roquefort et des frites._

 _\- La cuisson ?_

Stiles souris.

 _\- Saignante s'il te plaît._

 _\- Bien sur. Je reviens tout de suite._

Une fois hors de porter, Derek attaque.

 _\- Sérieusement Stiles ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu lui baver dessus !_

 _\- Ah ? Parce que maintenant tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Espèce de..._

 _\- On se calme, tout les deux !_

 _\- Danny avec tout mon respect retourne galocher Isaac ! Sourwolf joue les cons, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher._

 _\- Tu vas me dire que le serveur te plaît peut-être ?_

 _\- Vous me prêtez des intentions... J'ai des yeux, j'ai le droit de regarder, non ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Derek se fait des films !_

 _\- Je suis toujours là Stiles ! Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là !_

 _\- Ce n'est ..._

Connor pose les premiers plats dans un silence pesant puis s'en va le dos tendu et Stiles soupire de dépit.

 _\- Bordel ! Il ne fait que son travail et à cause de ton mauvais caractère, il est clairement inquiet, il doit sentir son instinct lui hurler de ficher le camps !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon problème Stiles._

 _\- Bien. Si ce n'est pas ton problème, que tu n'es absolument pas de mauvaise humeur..._

Stiles snobe le lycan qui serre les poings, c'était censé être une soirée sympa avec les membres de sa meute et également avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. L'humain lui fait la gueule et le reste du groupe également pour ne pas être honnête et claire avec ce dernier.

 _\- Et voilà les derniers plats !_

 _\- Merci beaucoup Connor !_

 _\- C'est avec plaisir Stiles, j'espère que ça te donnera envie de revenir, ne dit-on pas que pour attraper le cœur d'un homme, il faut conquérir son ventre ? Bon..._

Un bruit de verre qui explose fait sursauter tout le monde.

 _\- Sourwolf ! Merde, c'est pas vrai..._

Stiles se redresse, sort de sa place et se précipite vers Derek alors que le serveur regarde éberlué la scène devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement ?

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que ..._

 _\- Ce débile à du mal à contrôler sa force, je suis désolé... trop de gonflette !_

L'humain regarde les doigts de Derek, dans sa paume il y a un éclat bien enfoncé, dans l'assiette des débris de verre on assaisonné son plat.

 _\- Heureusement que j'ai une trousse de soin dans ma voiture ! Est-ce que ..._

Le serveur hoche la tête vivement.

 _\- Occupe-toi de lui, je vais changer son assiette et nettoyer... le soigner est plus important !_

 _\- Merci._

Stiles attrape le bras de Derek et s'enfuit du restaurant d'un pas rapide sous le regard étonné d'une partie des clients. Une fois assez éloigné de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, il explose.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi bordel ?! C'est quoi cette façon de faire, hein ? Tu es beaucoup plus civilisé d'habitude putain ! T'as intérêt à mettre un pourboire du tonnerre à Connor !_

 _\- Connor... Connor... Connor... Tu vas te taire, oui ?_

Le loup, malgré sa main blessée, empoigne l'humain, l'épingle contre la portière de Roscoe, sa bouche s'écrase sur les lèvres roses, punitives, avalent le cri de surprise qui souhaitait quitter sa gorge. Après une courte bataille, le baiser se transforme en caresse, une langue quémande l'entrée avec une insistance envoûtante. Les corps se détendent, se collent l'un contre l'autre et Stiles gémit de plaisir alors que ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure sombre de son Alpha.

Bien trop tôt, ils se retrouvent à court d'air et Stiles s'arrache douloureusement de l'étreinte lupine.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?_

 _\- Tu es à moi Stiles !_

 _\- Je ne suis la propriété de personne Sourwolf ! Il va falloir trouver une autre explication que : "toi homme des cavernes, tire sur crinière pour entraîner moi jusqu'à ta tanière !" On à évoluer depuis ! Alors parle !_

 _\- Je..._

Derek va pour se passer les mains dans les cheveux mais s'arrête quand il voit le bout de verre enfoncé dans sa paume. Il grimace et Stiles panique.

 _\- Oh merde ! Quel abruti, attends..._

Stiles s'active sur sa porte, l'ouvre en grand et se jette sur sa place pour attraper la trousse sous le siège passager avant.

 _\- Je te demande des explications sans te soigner c'est..._

 _\- Stiles, je l'enlève et c'est bon._

 _\- Non. Je dois te mettre un bandage. Les collègues de Connor t'ont vu blessé, ça serait étrange que tu réapparaisses sans rien._

 _\- D'accord._

Stiles s'empare de la main blessée et s'occupe des soins avec des gestes délicats.

 _\- Pendant ce temps, expliques toi !_

Le loup regarde attentivement le visage concentré de son humain, heureux qu'il le soigne.

 _\- Je t'aime Stiles, c'est ça le truc. Et je n'aime pas que tu flirtes ou encourages un autre homme à le faire._

Un immense sourire prend vie sur les lèvres de Stiles, ses yeux pétillent de plaisir.

 _\- Enfin._

Derek fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Comment ça "enfin" ?_

 _\- Tu m'avoues enfin tes sentiments ! Tu sais que j'attend ça depuis un long moment ?_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr que mes sentiments soient réciproques... Seulement à force de m'entendre me plaindre, Connor m'a poussé à parler, m'a proposé une solution et Scott m'a forcé à accepter..._

 _\- Attends quoi ?_

Stiles explose de rire, termine de faire le bandage avant de reprendre, espiègle.

 _\- Connor est un lycan de l'université, un ami qui arrondi ses fins de mois en tant que serveur, il m'a proposé ce petit manège pour enfin te faire réagir, vu que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, tu ne fais rien. Perso, je ne pensais pas que tu marcherais..._

L'Alpha soupire. Il hésite entre être soulagé ou punir l'humain pour l'avoir utilisé ainsi. Mais, le jeu en valait la chandelle, il allait pouvoir embrasser Stiles autant qu'il le souhaitait, le goûter et vivre librement son amour. Donc, ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

\- Je vais devoir le remercier ?

\- Pas la peine. Je compte le caser avec Ethan... Ca lierait sa meute à la nôtre, avoir des alliés est une bonne chose.

Stiles referme sa jeep après y avoir rangé sa trousse de soins. Délicatement, il embrasse la main bandée.

\- Tu penses à tout.

\- Toujours. On y retourne ?

Ses lèvres se posent sur celle de Derek, qui sourit doucement. C'est adorable.

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Oh Der' Bear ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Et l'humain l'entraîne dans son sillage, tel un tourbillon envoûtant, totalement conquis.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une chaîne Stiles ?_

Stiles ris en passant les portes du restaurant.

 _\- Je préfère les bagues, c'est beaucoup plus définitif._

* * *

 _Et c'était l'avant dernier._

 _Bientôt la fin. Mais vous pouvez me retrouver avec une double ration avec mon abécédaire ~_

 _A demain ~_


	31. Case 31

**Auteure : **_TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient ~_

 **Note 1 :** _Voici le dernier. Je suis un peu triste que cela finisse. Je m'étais habitué a posté tout les jours. Je vous dit a l'année prochaine. Je vous souhaites tout pleins de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir. Une invasion d'aliens, des démons, des zombies, votre âme-sœur, de la magie, de l'argent... Rayer les mentions inutiles X)_

 **Note 2 :** _Je tient a vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes, les reviewers, les lecteurs silencieux pour avoir suivit ce calendrier de l'avent, pour l'avoir apprécier. C'est une chose importante de savoir que son travail est aimé, adoré ? Et ça booste pour continuer a écrire, donc, pour tout MERCI !_

 **RAR**

 **Toonette : **_J'adore aussi ce dîner ! Pas simple le thème "feinte", mais, finalement ..._

 **Audelie : **_Oui une rivale, si quelqu'un d'autre veux agrémenter cette échange ~ Connor est sexy ! Son tatouage est un nœud celtique, je ne sais pas si tu vois de quoi je parle..._

 **Julie-deoliveira : **_J'adore aussi utilisé le thème de la jalousie =)_

 **LydiaMartin33430 : **_Nan dans une petite ruelle, ce ne sont pas des exhibitionnistes, bon peut-être un peu ! Mais Stiles est à l'écoute des bruits étranges, à force de côtoyer le surnaturel !_

 **Mikawaii-chan : **_Alors avant d'allez plus loin... J'aimerais rappelez une chose, sous forme humaine, aucun lycanthrope ne peux en reconnaître un, c'est la raison pour laquelle dans la saison 1, ils galèrent pour trouver qui est l'Alpha fou. Donc, non, ils ne l'ont pas senti. J'ai toujours l'impression que ce fait est oublier à chaque fois... Alors que c'est un peu la base de la saison 1. Que de clin d'oeil très chère... votre subtilité m'épate ! xD_

 **Fiction-Mikana : **_J'aime le côté machiavélique de Stiles._

 **Lunard Hale : **_Tu ne fais absolument pas flippé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et merci de me suivre =)_

* * *

 **31\. 3,2,1...**

Un verre à portée de main, tous les membres de la meute réveillonnaient au loft de Derek. Ils profitaient de la présence des uns et des autres, avec une bonne partie d'entre eux à l'université, ces moments de communion étaient devenus rares. Alors, pour le nouvel an, ils avaient convenus de faire la fête à l'appartement.

Mélissa, le Shérif et Derek s'étaient appliqués à tout organisé sous la directive et les conseils de Lydia qui s'en était donné à coeur joie. L'appartement du loup s'était retrouvé décoré dans les tons argent et vert, ce qui illuminait la pièce de façon assez mystérieuse. Des chandelles éclairaient la pièce de vie de lueurs tremblotantes et Stiles avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Lydia en avait été flattée, un sourire aux lèvres et un clin d'œil pour remerciement. Pour le repas délicieux, Chris et Peter s'étaient synchronisés pour le préparer, ils avaient étonnement des doigts de fées et un talent inné pour accommoder la nourriture, leur offrir un fumet, un goût excellent qui avaient ravis leurs papilles. Il restait même quelques parts de gâteau qui attendaient les rares courageux avec encore un peu de place dans leurs estomacs pour les déguster avec volupté.

La musique en fond sonore, ils discutaient, dansaient, jouaient ensembles. Scott et Allison contemplaient le monde dans les yeux de l'autre, respirant le même air. Boyd avait trouvé sa place sur le canapé, la tête d'Erica sur ses genoux qui lisait une bd tout en argumentant avec son amant sur le débat "Comics vs Marvels", cela laissait envisager une houleuse dispute qui allait finir au lit de façon épique.

Heureusement que Derek s'était appliqué avec les lofts qu'il avait offert aux membres de sa meute, insonorisation, décoration et high tech. Mais surtout insonorisation.

Lydia la flamboyante se trémoussait sur la piste, Jackson collé à elle, embrassant sa nuque avec des mains baladeuses. Quant aux jumeaux, ils jouaient au baby foot, achat fait par Derek pour la meute, avec Isaac et son petit-ami Danny. Les "adultes", Mélissa, le Shérif, Chris et Peter jouaient au poker et aux sons des grognements, l'oncle de Derek se faisait dépouillé en bonne et dû forme. Stiles dansait seul, les yeux fermés, oublieux du monde qui l'entoure, se gorgeant de cette ambiance, son appartenance à un groupe soudé. Uni quoiqu'il arrive. Alors qu'il se trémousse, il sent de temps en temps le poids du regard de Derek sur lui, installé confortablement sur son fauteuil de patriarche, un livre entre les mains.

Bientôt, le décompte se fera.

Bientôt, ils se souhaiteront une bonne et heureuse année.

Et bientôt Stiles rentrera dans cette nouvelle année de la meilleur des façons.

L'humain s'arrête de danser, assoiffé, il part à la chasse d'une boisson. Un bar temporaire installé dans un coin du salon, remplit son verre d'Orangina et le bois en moins de deux secondes. La fraîcheur lui fait un bien fou et il soupire de soulagement. Un bip sonore, ressemblant à une corne de brume fait sursauter la totalité du groupe.

 _\- 10 minutes avant minuit._

 _\- Merci Lyd's... enfin, je crois._

L'humain attrape son téléphone alors que la musique s'éteint pour laisser place à la télévision et son décompte officiel. Les couples s'enlacent, comme mis en pause le temps de passer à l'année suivante. Scott et Allison se sont isolés sur le balcon, sans doute pour parler de leurs résolutions. Boyd et Erica sont au même endroit, se regardant cette fois dans le blanc des yeux alors que Lydia et Jackson s'éclipsent plus ou moins discrètement vers leur appartement, sans doute pour passer le cap en pleine extase.

Le groupe de flambeur continue leur partie de carte. Le père de Stiles semble être le grand gagnant de ces joutes, au détriment de Peter et de Chris. Mélissa s'en sort de façon honorable au vue du nombre de jetons.

 _\- Vous savez quoi, John ? On devrait allez faire un tour à Vegas, un de ces jours. Je vous tiendrais compagnie pendant que vous gagnerez !_

Stiles secoue la tête.

 _\- Surtout pas... te connaissant Oncle Fétide, mon père finirait marié à toi ! Hors de question que tu sois mon beau-père ! Trop bizarre !_

 _\- Fils !_

 _\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort !_

 _\- Tu vois ! Même Sourwolf est d'accord avec moi !_

Le loup grogne au surnom juste pour la forme et Stiles sourit fièrement alors que son père retourne à son jeu. L'humain se rapproche du fauteuil de Derek alors que sur la télévision deux minutes s'affichent.

 _\- Un problème Stiles ?_

 _\- Pas le moins du monde. Tu as réussi à avancer dans ta lecture ? Ce n'est pas le même livre qu'il y a deux mois, lors des précédentes vacances ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment avancer et non... celui-ci c'est la suite. Mais on s'en fiche, l'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble._

 _\- Tout à fait d'accord._

Stiles contemple Derek avec un sourire doux. L'homme ronchon a pas mal évolué depuis leurs première rencontre. De manière assez spectaculaire d'ailleurs, il est plus détendu presque apaisé avec les événements du passé. Il fait également confiance aux membres de la meute, les laissent surveiller ses arrières quand il en a besoin. Bon, ce n'est pas encore totalement le cas avec Peter, mais, personne ne fait vraiment confiance à Peter, donc... ce n'est pas trop grave. Loin de là. Lorsqu'il est loin de lui, à l'université, il fait en sorte de l'appeler toutes les semaines, à défaut de pouvoir faire des Skype quotidiennes à cause de ses yeux lupins. La séparation, même temporaire, l'avait rendu fou, ne plus le voir, le sentir, l'entendre grogner. Une véritable torture, il était hors de question qu'il passe une année de plus sans pouvoir profiter au maximum de sa présence pendant les vacances, les fêtes. Il lui restait encore trois ans d'études.

Et il voulait absolument crâner les week-end avec un marathon "sexe" dans sa chambre étudiante.

Il avait donc un but pour cette nouvelle année.

 _\- 10... 9... 8..._

Stiles attrape le livre des mains de Derek, met le marque page pour le poser sur la table près du fauteuil.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

L'hyperactif sourit en haussant les épaules, doucement il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs, le buste penché vers le lycan. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément l'odeur de l'homme. Il sent toujours l'humus, le petrichor et un soupçon de pamplemousse, qu'il trouvait absolument délicieux. D'un mouvement souple, il s'assoit sur les genoux de Derek.

 _\- 6... 5..._

Stiles attrape les joues ornées d'une barbe de trois jours, ses ongles rippent sur les poils courts.

 _\- 4... 3..._

Les mains de l'alpha se posent sur ses hanches, solides, viriles et leurs bassins se connecte, se saluent doucement, lentement.

 _\- 2... 1..._

La bouche de Stiles s'écrase sur celle de Derek, une pression légère tel une plume. Le loup ouvre la bouche, quémande de sa langue chaude l'entrée qui lui est accordée. Une chorégraphie s'installe avec un tempo lent qui monte crescendo pour devenir anarchique, enivrant. C'est une bataille ardente qu'ils sont prêts à perdre tout les deux, du moment qu'ils tombent ensembles.

Derek grogne de frustration lorsque Stiles s'écarte pour reprendre sa respiration.

 _\- Bonne année Derek._

La voix du lycan est rauque, sensuelle lorsqu'il répond.

 _\- Elle sera plus que bonne !_

Et Derek participera à la bonne marche de sa résolution de cette nouvelle année.

Juste être heureux avec Stiles à son bras.

Dans sa vie.

Dans son cœur.

Gravé dans son âme.

* * *

 _Bonne et Heureuse Année 2018 !_

 _Que vos rêves se réalise._

 _Je vous adore._

 _TenshinNeko._


End file.
